MODELS
by Boogermeister
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki works as a male model for a while. But he finds rivalry when a new, blue-haired man comes along. Will this rivalry becomes something else? YAOI,GrimmIchi, RenjixByakuya, etc. Bits of humor.
1. The Newest Member

This idea just came to me earlier this week. As usual, the first chapter is the hardest. Enjoy!!

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1- The Newest Member**

"Butter," the photographer muttered monotonously before snapping her camera. The man simply stood still with a serious look on his face. His chocolate brown eyes were hard and serious, in contrast of his bright orange spikey hair. "Loose the top two buttons, please," muttered the photographer.

"Okay," sighed the man, unbuttoning his ivory-colored dress shirt to reveal his well-toned chest. After a few shots, the photographer put down her camera.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki," she bowed slightly, her black braided ponytail slid off her shoulder. The man, Ichigo, simply smiled and nodded as he moved away from the setting, which was a large burgundy curtain. He felt a bit tired from today's hectic schedule. Orihime should pay for this, he thought.

Speaking of which, a young woman with long auburn hair and cheerful grey eyes ran up to him; though she was dressed in a business attire, her large chest created an unneeded attention around her. "Ichigo, you done with your shoot?" she asked.

"Yeah, Orihime," sighed Ichigo. "Is that it for the day?"

"Well . . . ." Orihime pondered, checking at her clipboard. "Yeah, it is."

"Good," Ichigo replied, bopping her playfully on her head. "That's what you get for giving me a full day."

"You're so mean!" whined Orihime, rubbing her head. "You shouldn't hit your agent like that!"

"I don't care, I'm ready to leave anyway," grumbled Ichigo. "Thanks for your time, Miss Nemu," he said, glancing back at the photographer, who simply nodded. He and Orihime left the photo shoot and out the building to get to the waiting car. Ichigo was a somewhat very important person, and that's because he was a model, a person who is paid for his unique looks.

"Am I going back to Sereitei Agency right now?" he asked.

"Of course, Miss Yoruichi said so," replied Orihime. "She said she wants everyone in the agency to come and meet the new client."

"Great, another man-whore for her," scoffed Ichigo, glancing at the buildings moving past his eyes. "She already has enough, why does she want more?"

"Not every client is a man-whore," Orihime pouted. "If that is true then you'd be one too."

"No I'm not, because I'm pitching for the other team, Inoue," Ichigo smirked, pinching her in the cheek.

"Ow, stop hurting me or you're fired," Orihime whined just as the car stopped in front of a four-storied office building. The Seireitei Agency is an all-male modeling agency, ironically owned by a woman and all of her agents are woman as well. Ichigo and Orihime got out of the car and walked towards the opened entrance.

"Tag!" A fist came out of nowhere and was about to hit Ichigo, but he dodged it and the arm before suddenly flipping the assaulter to the floor. "Ow! Goddamn it, Berry!" yelled the man; his unusually crimson hair was in a spikey ponytail and had tribal tattoos on his eyebrows.

"Damn, Renji, from living with my Dad you should've know about my fighting reflex," muttered Ichigo, walking over him like it was nothing. "So how's it going, Pineapple?"

"Shitty, as usual," Renji replied, getting up. "Me and Byakuya had gotten into a fight about my shoot earlier today."

"Again?" questioned Ichigo they walked towards the elevator, Orihime already went upstairs so they waited for the door to open. "Let me guess, is it about your tattoos again?"

"Yeah," replied Renji before resting his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "But at least I have you, Berry."

"Fuck off, Renji," scoffed Ichigo. "You already have a boyfriend."

"But I know his sister longer than him anyway. She's the one who introduced me to him. Before that, I met you."

"By doing a piledriver on me," corrected Ichigo.

"Because you made a comment about my hair," said Renji as the elevator door finally opened and they went inside.

"You made a comment about my hair first," argued Ichigo. "You said 'from your hair color, people'd think you're gay'."

"Well, you are," replied Renji, pushing a button.

"That wasn't the point," Ichigo argued. "You said it out loud for the entire agency to hear."

"They knew anyway," Renji flatly replied.

"Not _all_ of them!" the orange-haired man yelled in a sudden anger. "Back then, Orihime was devastated because she thought she would have a chance with me!"

"Well, maybe if you're a bisexual, then she'd still have a chance," Renji pointed out. The elevator door opened and they walked out. "Besides, she should've known years ago, although you don't fit into the standard stereotype," he said as they walked down the hallway and into the 'hang out' room, as it said on the door with a picture of cartoonish rabbits and bears sitting around.

"I don't think you do, either," grumbled Ichigo, sitting on one of the two couches that was facing each other and placing his feet onto the coffee table that in the middle. "Remember what happened when I told my Dad?"

_-Quick flashback-_

_A few month ago . . . ._

_"Dad . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "I kinda . . . . actually like guys." His father blinked at him for a moment before suddenly wailing._

_"How?! How did I fail you?!" he wailed before hugging a huge poster of his deceased wife. "Masaki, I failed our son! The Kurosaki line is finished because Ichigo isn't horny for girls!"_

_"Uhh . . . . it don't have to be like that, Dad," Ichigo muttered._

_"I had a feeling about it," one of Ichigo's little sisters, Karin replied unsurprisingly. "You'd bring Orihime and Rukia around but nothing happened."_

_"Waaah, Masaki . . . .!" whined their father while the other sister, Yuzu, tried to console him._

_"So . . . ." said Karin, glancing at Ichigo. "You the top or the bottom?"_

_"Woah, where the hell did that come from?!" Ichigo exclaimed in absolute shock._

_-End flashback-_

"Did he got over?" asked Renji.

"Yeah, after a half an hour of dramatic crying," shrugged Ichigo. "Then he said 'Even though the family line is finished, I still love you.'. That goat-faced idiot, he's so weird."

"You're used to weirdness anyway," Renji said, glancing out the door. "Great, they're coming!" he smiled as he quickly closed the door, but left it slightly opened by a hair.

"Who's coming?" asked Ichigo but it was quickly answered when the red-head pulled down his pants. "Damn it, Renji, what's the point of the prank if we already know about them?"

"Still, it's fun," smirked Renji as he shifted around and hunched over himself. Ichigo stared at him in annoyance but couldn't look away, it might be funny for him.

"Anyway, he-- AAAHHH!!" A man screamed as soon as he opened the door and stumbled back accidently into another man. Renji roared in laughter as he pulled up his pants and turned around to laughed and point at the two.

"Can't believe you fell for it, _again_!" he laughed. The first man who saw it all had spikey black hair and had three thin scars down on his right cheek as well as a '69' tattoo on his left and a choker-like tattoo around his neck. The other man behind him had pale blond hair that cover his left eye, though his expression was easily read as being mildly shocked.

"Damn it, Renji, I'm gonna kill you!" gritted the black-haired man.

"Uh-uh-uhn, you know the rules, Shuuhei!" smirked Renji, wagging his fingers at him. "Do it." Shuuhei sighed in defeat as he bent over and waited for the 'punishment'. "Faa-ag! Faa-ag! Faa-ag!" Renji sang out at each kick to the other man's butt. "You are a faa-ag!" The last kick was, as usual, the harshest as Shuuhei stumbled forward from the assault.

Ichigo, who remained silent from the retarded ordeal, scoffed in annoyance. "I really don't get the prank," he scoffed. "The majority of the male models are gay. So what's the point of calling him a fag?"

"You really don't get it?" questioned Renji. "Maybe if you have a boyfriend then you would know the fun."

"This game is not fun!" huffed Shuuhei, rubbing his backside.

"You're just mad 'cause you didn't tricked me this time," Renji smirked, making a face at him. "You should be glad it's you and not Izuru."

"Leave me out of this please," Izuru muttered uncomfortably.

"I'm telling Rukia on you, Renji," Shuuhei retorted. "This stupid game of yours is going too far now."

"I'm not afraid of her!" defended Renji. "I'm not even afraid of her crappy drawings of woodland critters. So why--" His words were cut off by a poke in the back.

"What did you say about my drawings, Renji?" Renji flinched in fright at the voice and slowly turned his head. A small-framed woman with silky black hair and dark navy eyes smiled 'calmly' at Renji, who shuddered in sheer horror. Like Orihime, she was wearing a business suit. "I'm waiting to hear an answer, Renji," she said. "What did you said about my drawings?"

"Um . . . uh, th-that they're re-really, really nice, Rukia?" stammered Renji.

"Good," smiled Rukia. "Anyway, Yoruichi told me to get you guys to go to the meeting room. The new client is coming soon."

"Which agent he's gonna work with?" asked Ichigo as he stood up.

"Don't know but we'll about to find out," shrugged Rukia as they walked out of the room and walked down the hall. The meeting room was at the end of the hallway, the large table was moved to the side for more space for the chairs scattered around. The only ones there when they arrived was Orihime, along with a rather busty woman with flowing strawberry-blonde hair and light blue eyes that often says 'let's have fun all the time', a very feminine-looking man with sleek black hair and decorative feathers on his left eye, and a man with a serious demeanor on his face and he had some sort of hair clips on his long jet-black hair.

"Is this everyone?" muttered Ichigo, sitting next to Orihime.

"Toushirou's out sick, Yachiru's hiding somewhere, and Soi Fon's trying to catch Oreo," replied the woman, she too was wearing a business suit though her cleavage was extremely noticeable.

"Ugh, why can't we just put that damn cat to sleep?" grumbled Renji as he sat next to the calm man.

"Say that out loud, that'll make everything better," muttered the man.

"Sorry, Byakuya."

"Who's the fag now?" mocked Shuuhei, only to get a rasberry from the red-head.

"You were playing that game again?" questioned the woman. "No fair, I would've wanted to see that."

"Good thing you didn't, Rangiku," Renji muttered. "That'll be scary for me."

"It should serve him right for making such a childish game," the other man said, flipping his hair back in a graceful manner.

"Well he can't pull the prank on you, Yumichika," replied Shuuhei. "He wouldn't want to get his ass beat by Ikkaku, nonetheless."

"Been here for five minutes, and already I'm bored," Ichigo muttered to himself. He was a little interested of which agent will the new client will go to. Rukia was already looking after Renji and Byakuya, who was her older brother; Shuuhei, Izuru, and Toushirou were managed by Rangiku; only Yumichika was Yachiru's only client. He himself was also an only client to Orihime, who was his lifelong friend along with Rukia. Just then, a black cat trotted in and walked past the people without batting his eyes.

Not long after, a woman come rushing in; her black hair was cropped saved for the two long braids in the back. "Got you!" she panted as she rushed towards the cat and picked him up.

"Soi Fon, is the new client here yet?" asked Rukia.

"He'll be here momentarily," replied Soi Fon. "President Yoruichi and Mr. Urahara went downstair to meet him."

"That crazy guy's here?" muttered Ichigo; though he hated to admit it, Kisuke Urahara was the one who 'discovered' him out of the blue and offered him a modeling job. That's because Urahara was actually an internationally known male supermodel, but it's hard to believe due to his eccentric behavior. Ironically enough, Ichigo never really heard of the famous man until soon after he came to the Seireitei Agency.

Speaking of which, a man came in; a green-and-white stripped fedora covered his light blonde hair and he was wearing a moss green suit. For a famous person, he has an odd fashion taste, Ichigo thought. "Ichigo, how you doing?" the man smiled cheerfully, walking up to him as he waved his fan around.

"A little tired, had a hectic schedule," muttered Ichigo.

"Great! Just fantastic!" chided the man.

"You're not really listening, are you, Urahara?" Ichigo muttered in a bit of annoyance.

"Come on, call me Kisuke, like we're old buddies," Urahara smiled.

"I don't remember being buddies with you," the orange-haired man flatly replied, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow, you shouldn't hit an internationally famous model!" whined Urahara, rubbing his knee.

"They're going at it again," muttered Renji, glancing at the two.

"It's the same thing every time," Byakuya muttered.

"What if I couldn't model because of my injured knee?" Urahara whined dramatically.

"Good, I don't care," Ichigo replied flatly.

"You're no fun anyway," pouted the other man.

"Go back to being boyfriend to Yoruichi," Ichigo said blandly. At that said, a dark-skinned woman walked in; she had golden eyes and her long dark violet hair was in a ponytail. Unlike the rest of the women, who were wearing neutral-colored suits, hers was bright orange. "Yoruichi, he's acting stupid again," said Ichigo, pointing at Urahara.

"Of course he is," shrugged Yoruichi. The black cat jumped out of Soi Fon's arms and ran up to Yoruichi. "Troublesome, aren't you, Oreo?" she smiled at the feline nuzzling at her ankle.

"Yoruichi, hurry and tell them the good news," smiled Urahara.

"I know," she sighed. "Everyone, this new model is different from the rest of you guys. He's actually from Europe."

"He's foreign?" questioned Shuuhei.

"Yeah, but he's very talented and good-looking," replied Yoruichi. "Although he has a bit of a temper."

"Then what's a point of having a guy like that here?" scoffed Ichigo.

"Look who's talking," muttered Renji.

"Anyway, he's right here so try to be nice to him for now. Come in, Mr. Jaegerjaques." On cue, the said man walked in; everybody immediately notice his unusually hair color of baby blue. His eyes, though, were sky-blue colored and had turquiose markings right under his eyes. It wasn't long until they noticed his scowling face.

"The fuck you're looking at?" the man scoffed blatantly. Most of them were startled from the sudden rudeness.

"Everyone, this is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Yoruichi smiled, as if it was normal. "He's our newest model."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Took a while to write this. Not sure if I could update my other stories this weekend cuz I'm going to an anime convention.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	2. Test Run

OMG!! Went to a panel about fanfiction at the anime convention, and they went crazy with the bashing!! They bashed about Twilight fanfics and fics where they descibe the characters! It's not my fault I describe them, but Bleach got, like, 1200 people in there. Anyhoo . . .

M.O.D.E.L.S by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2- Test Run**

Ichigo eyed intently at the new model, Grimmjow. One word out of that guy's mouth and already he finds him very ill-mannered. "Is he just the friendliest guy you ever met, guys?" chided Urahara.

"Not really," Renji flatly replied. "But by the look of his hair, you would think otherwise."

"I know you're not talking about me, Pineapple-headed freak," muttered Grimmjow, with a scowl-like smirk on his face. Byakuya glared a little at the new man but said nothing. "Ah, is your boyfriend mad at 'cause I called you a name?" mocked Grimmjow.

"That's enough, Grimmjow," said Yoruichi, Oreo stared at the new man with slight curiosity but quickly lost interest and trotted out the room. "Anyway, introduce yourself." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath and glared at the uneasy crowd.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he started. "Born in Germany, lived in France and then in America. Got discovered there and worked for the Hueco Mundo Modeling Agency for a few years. Now I'm here and that's it."

"Well that's blunt," muttered Ichigo.

"And what makes you so special, Carrot-Top?" scoffed Grimmjow, glaring at him just as he caught his words.

"What did you say, Cotton Candy Head?!" gritted Ichigo as he quickly stood up, only to be hit smackly on the head by Urahara's fan.

"Don't beat each other up, you'll ruin your paychecks," he smirked, now poking at the orange-haired's face. "Already three minutes, and you wanna fight with the new guy."

"Because he started it," retorted Ichigo.

"No excuse," chided Urahara, patting him on the head with the fan. "Besides, it's just like your first day here, remember?"

"No."

"Actually, it was kinda similar," Orihime pointed out.

"You're not helping, Orihime."

"You beat me up on your first day, Ichigo," Renji said bluntly.

"Aw, come on, Renji!"

"I was hoping a pathetic loser like you would be fired after that incident," muttered Byakuya. Ichigo scoffed in defeat as he sat back down.

"Guess you're not the popular one, huh?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut up," huffed Ichigo. "Can we go now, Yoruichi?"

"Not yet, this is part two of the meeting," Yoruichi smiled, acting oblivious to the conflict seconds ago. "We're booked for a fashion show a couple of days from now."

"What brand are we wearing this time?" asked Shuuhei.

"This," replied Soi Fon, pulling out a folded T-shirt and opened it up, revealing a picture of a gorilla on the front. "The brand is called KAPE*, a new urban line of clothing."

"Really? Sound kinda nice," said Renji.

"How boring," Yumichika pouted a little. "I was hoping for something fancier."

"That's all we have for right now," shrugged Yoruichi, turning to leave.

"Wait a sec, who's gonna be my new agent?" asked Grimmjow, although he sounded uninterested.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," Yoruichi smiled as she pulled out a paper and quickly glanced at Ichigo. "Uh . . . . your agent is Orihime Inoue."

"What?!" exclaimed Ichigo in total shock. "He's gonna work alongside me?!"

"Well well well," smirked Grimmjow, glaring at the angry man. "Guess it's you and me, you fruity tangerine." Ichigo said nothing but gritted his teeth in anger.

"Um . . . . I hope we have a good time working with you, Mr. Jaegerjaques," Orihime smiled friendly as she bowed her head slightly.

"Just call me Grimmjow, I don't like being formal," Grimmjow shrugged. Just then, the trash bin in the corner suddenly wiggled around and a pink-haired little girl popped out of it, spilling out paper balls everywhere.

"Surprise!" she squealed happily, her clothes looked similar to a grade school uniform. "I was hiding for an hour, Bya-kun!" she smiled as she ran up to Byakuya.

"Congratulation, Yachiru," muttered Byakuya as he took out a snack cake and gave it to Yachiru, who ate it in one bite.

"Thank you!" chided the little girl. She then noticed Grimmjow and smiled at him. "Kitty!" she smiled.

"Kitty?" Grimmjow questioned.

"Too late, her nicknames for people are stuck like gum in hair," smirked Renji.

"What's wrong, Ichi?" asked Yachiru.

"I'm gonna work with him," grumbled Ichigo.

"You gonna work with Kitty? Yay!"

Ichigo grumbled in agitation, this will be a long time to get used to it.

* * *

"I'm home," Ichigo called out as he opened his apartment door. Almost immediately, a white blur charged towards him and rammed him down to the floor. "Ugh, nice to see you too, Shirosaki," he gritted as he looked at the happy face of the silver-white Akita. The dog's golden eyes gleamed as he licked at Ichigo's face. "Get off, get off me," he laughed as he sat up.

Shirosaki panted happily as he wagged his tail, his tongue were an unusually color of greyish-blue. "Man, why can't you be like Zangetsu?" Ichigo sighed as he got up and closed the door. At that said, a black-and-brown German Shepherd walked up to him and wagged his tail, obediently waiting to get petted. "Hey there, Zangetsu," smiled Ichigo, patting him on the head as well as Shirosaki's. "You guys wanna go for a walk? I need to cool off myself."

Shiro yelped in excitement while Zangetsu went to get the leashes that was on the coffee table. "You're never gonna believe what happened today," muttered Ichigo as he put the leashes on them and opened the door.

"Talking to your dogs again?" Ichigo flinched a little and glanced behind him, it was Rukia in one of her casual sundresses. "Renji's right, you do need a boyfriend," she smirked.

"Shut up," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to cheer you up," replied Rukia.

"Well can you do it while helping me walk the dogs?" asked Ichigo.

"Fine but don't give Shirosaki to me," Rukia shrugged. "Last time, he dragged me around like a kite." They left the building and walked down the street; Shirosaki pulled Ichigo along while Zangetsu walked beside Rukia. "It's obvious that you don't like the new guy today, right?" she asked.

"I can't helped it, that guy's a jerk-ass," scoffed Ichigo. "Can't believe he's gonna work with me from now on. What an ass."

"Well, that's the pot calling the kettle black," Rukia muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh come on, Ichigo," she sighed. "Your quick temper often gets you into trouble. Sometimes I wonder if you should go to an anger management class."

"But Rukia, he messed with me first," argued Ichigo.

"A real guy would have gotten over it," replied Rukia. Ichigo sighed heavily just before Shirosaki pulled him around the corner and towards a tree.

"Well, what can I do now?" he muttered, waiting for the white dog to do his business. "He'll keep messing with me and I might lose it."

"Then ignore him or think happy thoughts," she shrugged.

"Don't lecture me like a little kid," Ichigo frowned.

"Just try," sighed Rukia.

"All right, fine," Ichigo sighed heavily. Shirosaki whizzed on the tree and proceeded to drag his master down another street. "I'll try to get along with . . . um . . . . was it Grimey Jaguarhacks?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Rukia corrected.

"Right, whatever."

* * *

"Where is he? He's late for the show," Orihime muttered nervously as she paced around in the busy dressing room. "He said he would be here but that was twenty minutes ago."

"Calm down, Orihime," Rangiku reassured. "Maybe he's a little nervous since he's new here."

"Well he's wasting our time here," muttered a boy, he appeared to be of middle school age but had unusually snow-white hair and jet-green eyes that were obviously irritated by the situation. "If I had known about what happened two days ago, I would have stay home today."

"Aw, you don't mean that, Toushirou," chided Rangiku, playfully pinching him in the cheek.

"Stop treating me like a little kid, Matsumoto!" snapped Toushirou angrily.

"But you are a kid."

"That's the point!"

Ichigo, who was nearby, tuned out the spazzing and focused on his own problems. Not only was Grimmjow being late was irritaing him, he had to keep reminding himself not to let his anger get the best of him. "Still . . . . he should have been here since his job depends on it," he muttered to himself as he put on the black-and-white colored hoodie with multiple amounts of cartoonish apes printed on it.

"Hey, Ichigo, how do I look?" asked Renji, his outrageous clothing consists of a black T-shirt with a smiling cherry, a multi-colored camoflague varsity jacket, and a pair of demin short with a sad face on the front.

"You looked like a retarded skittle," muttered Ichigo, glancing at his neon blue-and-yellow sneakers.

"Good, that's what I was going for," smirked the red-head as he put on a pair of sunglasses to cover his tattoo'd eyebrows.

"Then what's the point of asking me then?"

"Oh, about time you came!" Orihime scolded, or least tried to, when Grimmjow came sauntering by.

"Sorry about it," he smirked. "I was feeling a bit tired." Ichigo scoffed under his breath at that, but Grimmjow caught the attitude. "I see that you're already prepared for the show, Strawberry."

"Don't call me that," Ichigo said 'calmly'; don't lose temper, don't lose temper.

"But that's what your name means," smirked Grimmjow.

"There's no time, please get dressed, Grimmjow," ordered Orihime as she handed him the clothes. The new model simply shrugged as he took off his shirt. Ichigo shot a glance at him and noticed a large, gothic-like '6' tattoo on his back, near the right side. That was quickly covered by a grey hoodie.

"Wow, it got a star on the crotch part," Grimmjow muttered as he stared at the pair of jeans in his hands. "It seems very . . . . _suggestive_." He licked his lips at the last comment when he noticed Ichigo looking at him. Suddenly beet-red, Ichigo moved away from him.

"What a bastard," he gritted to himself before noticing a familiar-looking hat hiding behind the make-up table. He walked to the table and poked rather hard at the hat. "A famous supermodel like you shouldn't be hiding," he muttered.

"Ah-hah, you're very clever, Ichigo," smiled Urahara as he stood up, this time he was wearing a dark silver velvet suit.

"Yeah, but not your sense of fashion," scoffed Ichigo. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I got nothing better to do for a while," shrugged the male supermodel, fanning himself. "I'll be in the audience, the show will start in a few minutes." He then patted the orange-head on the head. "Get ready, Mr. Kurosaki."

"Fine, you weirdo," Ichigo muttered, just as the agents were ordering their clients to the backstage.

"Mister Pretty and Bya-kun goes first!" chided Yachiru.

"We know," said Rukia. All of the commotion seemed to quiet down on Ichigo's ears as he positioned himself in the line. Grimmjow, who was in front of him, glanced back at him and smirked deviously.

"Good thing you're behind me, Ichi," he sneered.

"Why's that?" Ichigo questioned, he was forcing his temper at bay.

"'Cause . . . . if you're in front of me, I would've make an ass out of yourself . . . . _if you know what I mean_," smirked Grimmjow, chuckling lowly at Ichigo's immediately angry face.

"You motherfu--" he gritted but exhaled sharply to calm himself down. "Good to know, Grimmjow. Sucks to have that kind of hair, though." Grimmjow scowled a little but resumed smirking at him.

"Back at ya," he muttered just as the curtains opened and the spotlights and some techno music came on. Yumichika went up first, though he spent several seconds too long on the runway. Then Byakuya had his turn, though he looked bored and nonchalant as usual. As Renji took his turn, Grimmjow glanced back at Ichigo and grinned smugly at him.

"What?" Ichigo gritted with slight agitation, his temper level was steadily rising little by little.

"Nothing, just watch how I walk," smirked Grimmjow as the red-head left the runway. He then stepped up and walked out. Ichigo watched as the new model walked down the runway; he didn't do the standard model walk. Instead, he just ripped off the hoodie he had on as he reached the end.

"Oh my goodness, why did he just do that?" exclaimed Orihime in disbelief. "That cost over two hundred dollars!" Ichigo said nothing as he stared Grimmjow in sudden astonishment. He first stared at the '6' tattoo on his back then at the well-toned, chisled-out chest and abs when the blunet turned around and walked back.

"That's how you do it, Strawberry," Grimmjow smirked, deliberately pushed him with his shoulder. For a microsecond, the orange-head considered pushing him back and and pummeled the hell out of him until he was a bloody pulp. Instead, he went to the runway as his temper level increased ten-fold. On the outside, he had done his role but internally he wanted to get him back.

* * *

What's done was done, that's what they said. Still, that didn't stop Ichigo from sucker-punching Grimmjow right in the face as soon as he left the runway. "I had it with you messing with me, Grimmjow!" he yelled angrily just before Renji held him back. Grimmjow stumbled back a little from the sudden assault and stared at him in mild shock as bits of blood trickled from his lips.

"Calm down, Ichigo!" gritted Renji as the other man tried to struggle away from him. "Don't do anything else brash, you idiot!"

"You fucking cunt, did you just hit me?!" growled Grimmjow as he advanced forward but was stopped when a fan suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Now now now, what's this now?" Urahara smiled as he stepped in. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"This motherfucker punched me for no reason!" Grimmjow growled angrily.

"Because you fucking pushed me, you dick!" yelled Ichigo.

"So the fuck what?!"

"Calm down, you two," chided Urahara, now fanning himself. "Now I saw Mr. Jaegerjaques pushed Mr. Kurosaki from where I was sitting so you did started it." Grimmjow scoffed in protest but didn't say anything. "Now go say sorry to Mr. Kurosaki, would you please?" requested the supermodel, as though he was scolding little kids.

Grimmjow growled under his breath and glared at angry Ichigo, his baby blue eyes flashed slightly with what looked like murder. "Sorry, punk-ass bitch," he spat out as he walked away. "I'm fucking outta here."

"Mr. Kurosaki, a word please?" Urahara chided as he took Ichigo out of Renji's hold.

"What is it?" scoffed Ichigo as they moved away from the angry tension. But his expression quickly changed when he saw Urahara's face, which was very serious, even a bit angry.

"Ichigo . . . . your anger lately is very intolerant right now," he muttered in a dissaproving tone. "Sometimes I wonder why you're here."

"It's . . . . because you offered me a job in modeling," Ichigo answered uneasily.

"Hpmh, with that attitude you probably won't have one," muttered Urahara, narrowing his greyish-green eyes.

"But about Grimmjow? He messed with me first," protested Ichigo.

"I'll talk with him too," Urahara replied as he put away his fan. "I know the president of the Hueco Mundo Agency where he used to work. If he's more troublesome than you are, then he's out."

"All right," Ichigo muttered, nearly smiled but didn't.

"But that doesn't mean you're safe, Ichigo," muttered Urahara. "I'll have to tell Yoruichi about what happened today. You better hope that she won't drop you."

"Is there anything I can do to persuade her to still keep me?" asked the orange-haired model.

"I dunno, sleep with her?" the supermodel shrugged, returning to his 'normal' expression. That suggestion resulted in an elbow to the gut. "Ugh, I'm tattling on you for this," groaned Urahara, hunching over in pain.

"Retard, you know I'm gay," grumbled Ichigo.

* * *

(*)KAPE is a rendition of BAPE or A Bathing Ape, an urban brand name from Japan. I knew what the brand name was but I had to look it up to see what the clothing look like. It was very . . . . colorful. And expensive. Wiki or Google it to find out.

Sorry to make the last part a bit serious but I'm still working with the story. I'm still having a writer's block on 'La Pantera Azul', I know how the ending should go but I need to fill in the middle. I know, I suck. (rasberry noise)

P.S- the fanfiction panel even bashed about M-pregs and the 'High School' setting. But that's their opinion, I really don't care as long as the story is good.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	3. Ugly Attitudes

DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNN!!!! I got over a dozen reviews on the first day! Yays!

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3- Ugly Attitudes**

"Ugh . . . . uhn . . . . come on, stop it," mumbled Ichigo as he tiredly nudged Shirosaki away from his face. For a while, the white Akita had been licking him in the face to make him wake up. "Not this morning, Shiro," he mumbled as he covered his head with the bedsheet. "I'll walk you guys later, just let me sleep for another hour." Shirosaki whined a little before lying down next to his master.

Ichigo groaned in apprehension, today he has to go to the Seireitei Agency to talk with Yoruichi after what happened last night. And it was all Grimmjow's fault; well, not entirely since he himself was foolish enough to get provoked in the first place. What felt like five seconds when it was really twenty minutes of sleep, Ichigo woke up when his phone rang. He grumbled as he reached over Shirosaki to get the phone that was on the nightstand and answered it.

"Hello?" he muttered tiredly.

"Berry, get your ass up!"

"Good morning to you, too, Renji," grumbled Ichigo. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"What are you talking about? It's after eleven," said Renji. "Aren't you supposed to be at the agency by twelve-thirty?" Ichigo glanced at the alarm clock and cursed himself under his breath, it said 11:18 AM.

"Don't bother, Renji. If he's going to be late, then let him. It's not our problem."

"Hey, is that Byakuya?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah . . . ." replied Renji.

"Why's he over at your house at this time?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually, I'm at his house," the red-head quickly replied. "Call you later." Ichigo blinked in surprise as he got hung up.

". . . . I didn't need to know that," he muttered after a moment of pondering.

* * *

_A few hours earlier . . . ._

The cellphone rang several times before Grimmjow fumbled out of his bed and reached into his jeans that was on the floor and took out the phone. "What?!" he growled as he answered.

"How rude, is that any way to talk to your former boss?"

"Why the hell you're calling me at this hour, Aizen?" scoffed Grimmjow.

"My apologies, I've forgotten about the time zones," Aizen said nonchalantly. "Back home, it's only nine in the evening. Now what's this about you fighting another model on your first job?"

"Nothing in particular," grumbled the blue-haired man, reaching for a pack of cigarettes that was on the nightstand and took one out with his teeth. "I was just fucking around with him."

"Really? That's not what Kisuke said to me," replied Aizen in a smiking tone. Grimmjow scoffed angrily as he reached for the lighter and lit up the nicotine stick.

"Kisuke can just suck my--"

"Remember what I told you about that temper of your," the other man said. "Last time, you almost went to jail for aggravated assualt, and we had to make a deal about it."

"I still had to do time though," argued Grimmjow, taking a drag. "And as soon as I got out, you motherfuckers fired me right on the spot."

"Not fired, transferred," corrected Aizen.

"It still means that I'm not working with you guys anymore!" Grimmjow snapped back. "I don't understand why you didn't even bother to give me another chance, Aizen!"

"I did," Aizen replied. "That was when you almost knocked a man out cold for groping Miss Oderschvank. Even though I appreciated your protection for your former agent, your temper had gone too far soon after that." Grimmjow stayed silent for a while before chuckling lowly in an unfunny manner.

"You should've left me rot in jail, Aizen," he gritted. "You knew I'm a fucking fuse that nobody wanna fuck with. Instead, you showed me off just to make money outta me like a fucking whore."

"Very interesting choice of words, as usual, Grimmjow," smiled the former boss. "Let's just hope you're not getting fired today after just one incident."

"Fuck you, Aizen."

"Good-bye to you, too, Mr. Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow scoffed as he was hung up and deeply inhaled the tar.

"Guess I hafta go now," he muttered, exhaling out white smoke.

* * *

"Doggies! Doggies!" squealed Yachiru as she ran up to Shirosaki and Zangetsu. Ichigo, who was running late to meet with Yoruichi, decided to bring his dogs to the agency. "I wanna play with the doggies, Ichi," smiled Yachiru, giggling as Shiro licked her face.

"Great, can you look after them for a while?" pleaded Ichigo. "I promised to give you a king-sized bag of gummy bears to do this favor."

"Okay, Ichi!" chided the pink-haired girl. Ichigo nodded in relief before running up the stairs since that was faster to him than an elevator. After reaching the right floor, he then ran down the hall and immediately stopped when he saw the right door; it had a picture of a kitty with a purple ponytail. The orange-haired model dredged to meet the boss. Yoruichi is actually a skilled black belt, and even though Ichigo himself used to do karate, he feared being killed by her rather than being fired.

Hesitantly, he gripped the handle and opened the door. What surprised him was that Yoruichi wasn't in her office, instead it was someone he least expected, holding Oreo in his arms. "You're here?" Ichigo questioned as he glared at Grimmjow.

"Of course, I work here," scoffed Grimmjow, scratching the black cat behind the ear. Oreo purred in content as he cuddled closer to the man's chest. "I'm here to have a talk with Miss Yoruichi. Why're you here?"

"The same," muttered Ichigo. Oreo glanced at him and scrunched up his face in discomfort.

"Huh, you must smelled like shit if he's making a face at you," smirked Grimmjow.

"Fuck off," Ichigo scoffed. "I was running late so I had to bring my dogs here."

"Dogs? This ain't a kennel, Strawberry."

"Well then how comes they let a crazy beast like you here?" Ichigo smirked. Grimmjow scowled and was about to say something threatening when the black cat suddenly leapt out of his arms.

"Well, look who's here," smiled Yoruichi as she walked in. "The two dumbasses who nearly ruined last night's fashion show."

"Yoruichi, I can explain what happened," Ichigo stammered quickly but went quiet when she glared at him a little.

"Don't need to," she shrugged as she walked to her desk. "I already knew who we're handling, so it's not surprising that Grimmjow would start trouble as soon as he got here. But that doesn't mean we'll let him go so immediately." Ichigo's stomach churned in disappointment and scowled bitterly when Grimmjow glanced back at him and smirked spitefully. "But you, Ichigo . . . ."

"Yeah . . . .?" gulped Ichigo.

"I wouldn't mind sleeping with you if it's getting your job back," Yoruichi smiled in a cute, devilish way. Ichigo's heart stopped beating momentarily from the ridiculous suggestion.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" he exclaimed in a mixture of sheer shock and absolute horror. "I'm gonna kill Urahara for this!"

"Calm down, Ichigo," smiled Yoruichi. "You still have your job. But did you at least learn your lesson?"

"Yeah!" answered the orange-haired man, though his horrified reaction was still resonating. "Can I leave now?"

"Yeah, don't let your dogs eat the magazine again," replied the dark-skinned woman. Immediately, he left, shouting something that sounded like 'I'm gonna shove that stupid fan up your ass, Urahara!', while Grimmjow blinked in mild surprise at the action just seconds ago.

"So, are you going to cause anymore trouble, Grimmjow?" asked Yoruichi.

"I can't promise that," grumbled Grimmjow, scratching through his hair.

"Well, then at least don't kill anyone."

"I'll try," he shrugged as he left the office. That felt easier than he had expected, although the boss looked like she was gonna kick him in the nuts because of his blunt answer. He took the elevator downstairs and then got out, only to be knocked down by a white dog.

"Yay! Shiro got Kitty!" Yachiru yelled happily, jumping up and down.

"What the fuck?!" gritted Grimmjow as he pushed the dog away from licking his face. "Get off me, you damn mutt!" But Shirosaki continued to meet the new stranger by sniffing at his unusually colored hair. Only then he was reprimanded by the German Shepherd nipping authoratively at his neck. "Crazy dog," growled Grimmjow as he stood up.

"Zan-Zan's so nice!" chided Yachiru as she hugged Zangetsu, who didn't seem to mind the child's roughness.

"I guess these are Ichigo's dogs?" Grimmjow muttered as he glared at the white Akita, who was still wagging his tail at him.

"I'm back, Yachiru," Ichigo called out as he entered the lobby, holding a bag of candy. "Here you go, thanks for looking after them."

"You're welcolme, Ichi," Yachiru smiled as she took the bag and ran off, squealing in content.

"Come on, let's go guys," Ichigo said, grabbing on the leashes and turned to leave.

"Hey," said Grimmjow, catching the orange-haired man's attention. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"What for?" he scoffed, walking towards the doors. "I have no reason to talk to you."

"Well I do," smirked Grimmjow as he followed him outside. "About last night--"

"Wanna re-live it?" questioned Ichigo, glaring back at him. But the other man continued smirking.

"I'm really sorry about it," he replied. "Guess my teasing took a little too far."

"You guess right," huffed Ichigo. Suddenly, Shirosaki tugged his master towards the hot dog cart and whined a little. "No, you're not getting one," he said sternly. But the dog whined again as he looked at him and back at the cart. "Fine, but you're only getting half," sighed Ichigo as he went to the cart.

"Talking to your dogs seems a little crazy, don't you think?" smirked Grimmjow.

"I'm not surprised of hearing that," Ichigo replied flatly, taking out a dollar bill to pay for the treat. He then ripped it in half and gave each to his pets. "Besides, it's better than talking to a cat, that's even crazier."

"Ouch, you shouldn't talk about your boss like that," Grimmjow mocked.

"Not like that, her cat's different."

"Aw, you're not just saying that 'cause she's your boss?"

"You're bothering me again," Ichigo muttered as he proceeded to walk.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Grimmjow replied as he caught up to him. "But you're interesting to me, Strawberry." Ichigo's face turned slightly red from the comment but scowled at him.

"Don't call me that," he muttered.

"All right then . . . . _Ichigo_," drawled Grimmjow, the way he pronounced his name gave Ichigo chills, oddly in a good way. "Now, you think we can get along?"

"Uh . . . . I-I gotta go," stuttered Ichigo as he jogged away, leaving the blue-haired man smirked in content.

"Maybe I should continue teasing him for a little while," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"IIIICHIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Ichigo stepped to the side just in time to dodge one of his father's I'll-dropkick-you-whenever-you-enter-the-house attacks.

"Hey Dad," he replied as he stepped over his father, Isshin, to enter the house. The dogs followed him into the living room and greeted the twin sisters. "Hey Karin, Yuzu," smiled Ichigo.

"Hi Ichigo!" smiled Yuzu, petting the dogs.

"Hey," said Karin nonchalantly.

"You're not gonna say hi to your loving Daddy?!" wailed his Dad as he charged towards him.

"I already did, you retarded imbecile!" Ichigo yelled, kicking him in the face.

"You're staying for dinner, Ichigo?" asked Yuzu.

"Might as well, since I was in the neighborhood."

"What's wrong? Couldn't get a boyfriend to pay dinner for you?" asked Karin.

"What?! What is it with everybody keep telling me I should have a boyfriend?!" Ichigo exclaimed in annoyance.

"Don't worry Son, I'm sure there's plenty of men that wants to take advantage of you and your gorgeously slim frame!" smiled the father, only to get elbow'd in the eye.

"Not a very good advice, Goat-Face!" Ichigo yelled angrily. "Damn, you accepting me being gay is worse than I thought it would be! Why can't you be normal like other people?!"

"The other people you know like to moon at each other," Karin pointed out.

"Renji and those guys are just idiots."

"Then the _other_ other people you know have big jugs," replied Karin.

"Is that right?!" smiled Isshin. "I should've got on to this modeling jig! Like father, like son!"

"I'll burn my eyes out if that ever happens," muttered Ichigo.

"Same here," Karin muttered. "Imagine him in a speedo." Shirosaki groaned at the thought and bowed his head in disgust, covering his face with his paw.

"Dinner's ready!" Yuzu called out from the kitchen, carrying a casserole dish to the dining room table.

"How's your day at the modeling world, Ichigo?" asked Isshin as they sat at the table.

"Um, earlier this week, we got a new guy working with us," Ichigo replied dismissively. "He was a jerk the moment he got there."

"Well did you tried to be nice to him?" asked Yuzu.

"Actually, I punched him last night during a fashion show," replied Ichigo.

"How cruel," muttered Karin, eating her plateful of food.

"He started with me first," he argued.

"You said the same thing with Renji, and now you guys are friends." Ichigo blinked at that. Renji did mess with him when he first came to the agency and it resulted in a fight. And now they're best friends; damn, how the hell did that happen?

"Well, he said sorry about what happened," he muttered. "I . . . . guess we can be friends."

* * *

"Hey, look," smirked Renji as he pointed at a bald man. "It's the new Mr. Clean." He and Shuuhei snickered as the bald man turned around and glared at him.

"You said something, Abarai?" he gritted, his glaring eyes had red markings underneath them. "If you said something, that means you wanna challenge me."

"You always say that, Ikkaku," shrugged Yumichika, who was sitting on the couch and glancing away from his magazine. "You're letting that kendo sport taking over your mind."

"But he said that I'm the new Mr. Clean," complained Ikkaku.

"Well, you are wearing a white T-shirt like Mr. Clean," Shuuhei replied.

"Quit making fun of my baldness," Ikkaku muttered threatenedly, gripping at the wooden sword he had tucked in his belt.

"Hey, remember that one time we drew a line down his head and we called him Penis Boy?" laughed Renji.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Shuuhei laughed.

"That's it!" Ikkaku chased after the two, swinging his sword at them. "I'll mince you up good, you son of bitches!!"

"Penis Boy! Penis Boy!" taunted the red-head. Yumichika merely sighed as he went back to his reading.

"Why does this always happen?" he muttered. Though they have the rest of the week off, the models still hanged around the agency. It wasn't long until Renji and Shuuhei ran into Toushirou and they tumbled down the hall.

"Ow! What the hell?!" yelled the white-haired boy as he squirmed out from the bodies. "Gosh, stop acting like immature kids!"

"Stop acting like a mature adult," Renji shot back as he glanced at him from an upside-down position.

"Well someone has to!" snapped Toushirou. Ikkaku grinned as he pointed the 'blade' at the red-head's neck.

"Say your prayers, Abarai," he smirked. Suddenly, he was smacked in the back of his head.

"Hey, there's no playing around in the building, Light Bulb," scolded Rangiku.

"Actually, it's Mr. Clean now," smirked Shuuhei.

"I'm still calling him Penis Boy," Renji smirked, giving a thumbs up.

"Stop calling me that!" Ikkaku yelled angrily, waving his sword around.

"We'll stop calling you names if you grow some hair," said Rangiku.

"Never!"

"Fine then, Penis Boy!" smirked Renji, and the bald man chased them again. Grimmjow, who was watching from a distance, shook his head in a silent laughter. The people here are crazier than back at Hueco Mundo. He really is going to enjoy himself here.

* * *

Took me a couple of days to finish this. If you imagine Isshin in a speedo, imagine him buck-naked and covered in whipped cream. I'll give you some time to pour soap or acid in your eyes.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	4. Kiss and Make Up

Okay, I promise to update 'La Pantera Azul' as soon as possible! I have the ideas in my head, but it's kinda hard to put it in words. I'll try to update it soon after this chapter.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by** Boogermeister  
**

**Chapter 4- (Kiss) and Make Up**

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Go fuck your dogs!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"I'd do more than kick _your_ ass!"

"Pervert!"

"Pansy!"

The argument had been going on for almost an hour, and it doesn't seem to die down. Two and a half weeks since Grimmjow Jaegerjaques came to the Seireitei Agency but it's still thin ice between him and Ichigo. This time, they were at a photo session in a fancy courtyard.

"Quit fucking with me, Grimmjow!" gritted Ichigo.

"Choose your words carefully, I'd just might," sneered Grimmjow. The orange-head's face went scarlet and glanced away. "Hah, Guess I win the argument again!"

"No, you didn't!" Ichigo snapped back.

"I did so, Strawberry!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Shut the hell up, both of you!" Rukia yelled suddenly, dropkicking him in the head. Unsurprisingly, Grimmjow didn't flinch from the unprovoked attack since it often happens. "Just be quiet and do your job!" scolded the small lady, pinning him to the ground and twisting his arms.

"Ahh! All right, all right!" Ichigo yelled in pain. "Let go! You're messing up my clothes, Rukia!" Rukia let go of him and he sat up, dusting off his beige-colored suit with a black dress shirt underneath. "What are you looking at?" he scoffed as he glared up at Grimmjow, who was smirking.

"Nothing, just wondering why you're always getting beat up by someone like her," he smirked, he himself was wearing an ivory-colored suit with with a violet dress shirt underneath.

"Well I can't beat up a girl her size," grumbled Ichigo, standing up as he fixed his bronze-colored tie. "I'm not barbaric like you."

"What are you talking about? I've never hurt a girl," frowned Grimmjow. "Only a fucking coward would do that." His bitter tone caught Ichigo's attention and it slightly puzzled him.

"Hey, don't stand around, hurry up!" Rukia ordered from the distance.

"All right, damn!" gritted the orange-haired model. Why did Orihime has to have food poisoning today? Probably from one of her bizarre dishes, latest one being lasagna made of corn flake, ketchup, and mayonaise. Rukia's the only one that can tolerate Ichigo, and vice versa. Rangiku'd be too busy teasing him about her unnatural cup size, and Yachiru would be busy eating snacks rather than helping him.

"Man, how do Byakuya and Renji put up with you?" he muttered.

"What was that?" questioned Rukia as she glared at him.

"Nothing," he quickly replied.

"C'mon, Ichi, let's do this," smirked Grimmjow as he walked towards the large fountain. Ichigo grumbled under his breath but put on his professional face immediately. Nemu, the photographer from before, was already positioning her camera and was ready.

"Are you ready?" she asked. The two models nodded as they began posing; Grimmjow crouched down to the ground with a slight scowl on his face, while Ichigo sat on the edge of the fountain and appeared to be stoic. After a a few shots, they then shifted into a new pose but Ichigo flinched away in reflex when the other man stood too close to him.

"Something wrong, Mr. Kurosaki?" asked Nemu, glancing up.

"Uh, nothing, just got distracted a little," muttered Ichigo as he repositioned himself, Grimmjow slightly smirked at the other man's slight blush. At almost every quick moments between shots, the blue-haired man seemed to be too close to Ichigo, who was trying to keep a serious demeanor despite the deep blush.

"Last few shots," said Nemu. Grimmjow angled closed to Ichigo, who slightly moved away. Suddenly, without warning, the blunet quickly gripped at the orange-haired model's chin and kissed his lips. Ichigo froze at the sudden contact for what feel like forever but was snapped out of his funk when he heard shutter clicking.

"Not bad, Strawberry," smirked Grimmjow, breaking the kiss. Ichigo, beet-red in the face, glared at him as he took a step back.

"What the fuck?!" he exclaimed. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"What's wrong? You didn't like it?" Grimmjow smirked, licking his lips. "You tasted good yourself." Ichigo was speechless at the man's flirting behavior and suddenly ran off.

"Hey! Ichigo!" Rukia yelled after him as he ran past her. "What's wrong?! Where are you going?!"

"Look," muttered Nemu. Rukia glanced at the viewing screen on the camera and went wide-eyed.

"Um . . . . can we use this?" she muttered before glancing up at Grimmjow. "Was this your idea?"

"Hey, if you like this, you can show it off," he shrugged, still smirking.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe this!" groaned Ichigo, covering his head with his arms that was on the table. "I can't believe he did that!" He was in a bar with his friends, whose reactions varied on what he had told them.

"You should've just kicked him in the balls for doing that," scoffed Ikkaku, chugging on his mug of beer.

"That sounds barbaric, Ikkaku," sighed Yumichika.

"But still, he kept messing with him," said Renji. "Next time you see him, kick his ass, Ichigo."

"Yeah, I should," muffled Ichigo.

"Ichigo, I understand what you're feeling right now," said Shuuhei, "but it feels like you're the seventh wheel right now." That resulted a kick in the leg.

"Shut up, I fucking had it with people telling me to get a boyfriend," he mumbled angrily. "That's not my problem right now."

"All right, sorry man," gritted the '69' tattoo'd man, rubbing his leg.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you up!" smiled Renji, pulling out a ping pong ball. "Let's play beer pong!"

"You carry that around just for today?" questioned Ikkaku. The red-head simply smirked as he bounced the ball onto the table and it landed into his beer.

"C'mon, Berry, let's play," he smiled, finishing his drink in one gulp and taking out the ping pong ball.

"Well . . . . okay," sighed Ichigo. He took the ball and did his move: table, wall, the rim of the beer pitcher, and then into his mug. His friends cheered as the orange-head drank the alcohol.

"Let me try," Shuuhei said as he took the ball and bounced it on the table, though it went into Izuru's mug instead of his. "Shit, man," he grumbled, as the other man drank.

"Byakuya, why don't you try it?" asked Renji.

"Don't get me involved in such a childish game," Byakuya flatly replied.

"Please, just for me," pestered the red-head, nuzzling into his neck. Byakuya sighed deeply as he took the ball.

"If you insists," he sighed, having his hand and wrist in a certain angle. He then bounced it on the table, the wall-- and on Ikkaku's head-- before the ball landed inside the beer. Everbody, except for Ikkaku, cheered in surprise at the stoic man's unique move.

"Oh, that is so awesome!" cheered Shuuhei.

"That was cool," smiled Izuru.

"It's not cool!" huffed Ikkaku. "I'm getting tired of you guys making fun of my baldness!"

"You have to admit, it was unexpected," smiled Yumichika.

"That's what I like about this guy!" smiled Renji, as Byakuya smirked a little as he drank his beer.

"Guess I have to up my game," smirked Ichigo.

"You can never surpass me, Kurosaki," replied Byakuya.

"Oh! So that's where you guys are!" Rangiku called out as she walked up to him.

"Boo! Who invited Boob-zilla!" jeered Renji.

"Oh, shut up, I just might kill you with these boobs," huffed Rangiku.

"What a worse way to die," muttered Shuuhei, taking a sip.

"I'd rather get killed by a truck full of fertilizer," Izuru mumbled.

"What're you doing here, Rangiku?" asked Ichigo.

"I just wanna have fun with you guys," smiled Rangiku. "Also, I came here to see how you're feeling today, Ichigo. I heard what happened."

"Oh great," he groaned, his head fell down to the table again. "What are they saying about it?"

"Actually, they find the pictures adorable," she chided, taking out an envelope. "Who wants to see it?!"

"What?! Gimmie that!" exclaimed the orange-haired model as he suddenly stood up and tried to snatch it away, only managed to rip the yellow paper and the photos slipped out. Immediately, the guys grabbed what fell out and gawked at what they saw.

"Damn, Berry, you looked like you're enjoying the kiss!" laughed Renji, while his boyfriend slipped one picture inside his jacket without being noticed.

"Can't believe this actually looks romantic!" smirked Ikkaku.

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo, snatching the pictures from them. "I thought you guys said I should kick his ass!"

"Yeah, but now you should ask for his number after this kiss," smirked Shuuhei.

"Man, this can't get any better," he grumbled as he glanced at the photo, his cheeks blushed pink at the way Grimmjow kissed him.

"Hey, look who's here!" chided Rangiku as she glanced to her side. "Grimmjow, we're over here!" Ichigo internally jolted and before he could turn around, a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey there, Strawberry," Grimmjow muttered in the orange-head's ears. Ichigo blushed deeply at the low, husky voice before he managed to squirm away.

"What are you doing, Grimmjow?" he gritted angrily as he glared at him.

"Just came to see you," smirked Grimmjow.

"After frenching me out of the blue, I assumed you didn't have any decency," huffed Ichigo.

"Why? I thought you like it, Strawberry," Grimmjow smirked, his face leaned closer to his. The other man blushed angrily and sat back down. "Hey, two more pitchers over here!" the blunet yelled out as he sat next to Ichigo.

"Hell yeah! This guy's my new best friend now!" smiled Renji.

"What's that supposed to mean?" grumbled Ichigo.

"Come on, stop acting so shitty, Berry," Renji replied. "Get over it, man."

"Yeah, get over it, Berry," smirked Grimmjow, quickly pecking Ichigo on the cheek.

"Ah! Stop doing that!" exclaimed Ichigo, his face beet-red from the contact.

* * *

Izuru barfed onto the street, as Shuuhei rubbed his back soothingly. "Man, you get drunk so easily," the black-haired man muttered, though he himself were just as drunk.

"Oh, you guys can't hold your alcohol so well," pouted Rangiku.

"Oh be quiet with your big boobs," slurred Renji, slouching over Byakuya for balance. "You're not so tough. I know tough, Rukia's always kicking my ass . . . ." He then kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "And Byakuya's always fucking my ass."

"Shut up, Renji," muttered Byakuya. "Sometimes you've said too much."

"Aw, I'm sorry, baby," Renji whined. "You know I love you so much. You know I do."

"Then prove it when we get home," he replied as they walked away.

"How perverted of Mister Kuchiki," smirked Rangiku before glancing behind her. Ichigo was too busy hauling extremely drunk Grimmjow out from the bar.

"Hey, can I get a little help over here?" groaned Ichigo, the other man felt surprisingly heavy despite the lean yet muscular body he had.

"No can do, I have to make sure the two drunkies over there make it home safe," replied the strawberry blonde. "Why not ask Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"They left a half an hour early, remember?"

"Oh yeah, oh well," shrugged Rangiku. "He's your problem now."

"Shit, man," muttered Ichigo. "Fine, I'll deal with him."

"Ugghisdishhh . . . ." mumbled Grimmjow. "Ichi . . . ." Ichigo blushed slightly but shook his head as he waved for a taxi.

"Guess I have to take him to my house," he muttered. Moments later, a taxi came by and Ichigo pushed Grimmjow in before himself. It wasn't long until the taxi reached the destination; after paying the fee, the orange-haired model hauled the other man out of the car and into the apartment building. He struggled over a few flights of stairs before reaching his door and opened it.

"Shh! Move away, Shiro!" whispered Ichigo, Shirosaki yelped in greeting at him and the new stranger. "Be quiet, you crazy dog." With a bit of strength he had left, he tossed Grimmjow onto the couch. Both Shirosaki and Zangetsu stared at the blue-haired man then at Ichigo in questioning. "What? He's just crashing here for the night," he muttered before glancing at Grimmjow, who was now passed out.

"Mmngghhh . . . . Ichi," slurred Grimmjow as he unconsciously turned his body around. Ichigo glanced at him again and noticed his erection.

"Perverted bastard," he muttered as he quickly glanced away, his face blushed deep pink as he walked to his bedroom with his dogs following him. "But still . . . ." His fingers touched his lips lightly, his mind reeled in from earlier today. Grimmjow's lips felt soft and smooth against his. "Ugh . . . . can't believe he fucking did that."

* * *

A white-hot pain seared through Grimmjow's head as soon as he opened his eyes. "Ah . . . . the fuck, man . . . ." he gasped as he shut his eyes from the blinding morning light. "Fuck . . . . damn hangover," he muttered as he turned his body. It wasn't long until he realized he wasn't in his bed. He reluctantly opened his eyes and slowly sat up.

"Where the fuck am I?" he muttered as he glanced around the unkown living room. His eyes then scanned at the familiar leashes on the coffee table. "Am I . . . . at Ichigo's house?" He stood up, his eyes watered a little from the alcohol-induced migrane and wandered around the small apartment. Obviously, Grimmjow found Ichigo's bedroom door, which was slightly opened. He quietly pushed the door open, or at least tried to, and that was his big mistake.

"ARF ARF ARF ARF!!!" Shirosaki barked loudly as he suddenly charged at the blue-haired man and knocked him down.

"FUCK!!" screamed Grimmjow, the loud noises and the sudden movements made the harsh pain blistered through his head. "Motherfucking dog!" he hissed as he pushed the excited dog off him.

"You're awake?" Ichigo questioned as he walked out of his room, his eyebrows furrowed in his less painful hangover as he scratched through his hair.

"I'm gonna kill this dog of yours," gritted Grimmjow through his teeth, his eyes shut from the blinding pain.

"Well, that's how he says good morning," Ichigo flatly replied as he walked over the other man and went to the kitchen. Grimmjow merely laid still as he listened to the soft footsteps and clanking of glass cups before water running. "Get up, and drink this," said Ichigo as he walked up to him and crouched beside him.

"I don't wanna," he mumbled.

"Come on, this will help you." Grimmjow grumbled as he sat up and took the pills that was in the other man's hand and swallowed it with the glass of water. "Wait until the pain goes away, and then you can leave," Ichigo said as he stood up and walked to the couch.

"How nice you are to your houseguest," grumbled Grimmjow.

"I would've been nicer if you hadn't kissed me like that," muttered Ichigo.

"Well . . . . you hadn't answer my question yesterday," Grimmjow smirked as he stood up. "I asked if you liked the kiss." Ichigo glared back at him but his face blushed at the question from yesterday. "Well, did you like the kiss, Strawberry?"

"Um . . . . maybe," mumbled the orange-head.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear that," smirked Grimmjow as he walked closer to him. "Did you say you liked the kiss?"

"Uh, well . . . . yeah, I did," Ichigo muttered as his blush went deeper. The blunet's smirked widened as he leaned down to his face.

"Do you wanna like it again?" he murmured.

"Y . . . . Yeah," muttered Ichigo.

"ARF ARF!!" Shirosaki yelped as he suddenly jumped onto his master's lap, breaking the intimate moment. Grimmjow practically snarled at the Akita, who merely stared back and cocked his head.

"Damn dog, I should fix you with my bare hands," he growled lowly.

"Don't sound so cruel, he's still a puppy," scoffed Ichigo, petting Shirosaki on the head.

"That big beast's a puppy?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Yeah, he's only about 20 months. Zangetsu's much older, he's about 8 years old." Grimmjow glared back at Shirosaki and scoffed under his breath.

"Stupid cock-blocking dog," he grumbled as he rubbed his forehead, the migrane was going away but the pain was still there.

"Please, we're not even on that level yet," Ichigo scoffed. "I prefer to take things slow anyway."

"Really? My idea of taking things slow involves stripping you down," smirked Grimmjow.

"You wish."

"Well, wishes come true sometimes," Grimmjow flirted, his voice became huskier at each syllable of his words. Ichigo blushed again and glanced away.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked hesitantly.

"A little," shrugged the blunet. "I should get going anyway, I'm getting a nicotine withdrawal without my morning fix." He walked to the door and opened it. "I'll see you at work, Ichigo," he smirked as he left, closing the door.

"See you . . . . Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. He sighed as he nuzzled close to Shirosaki's soft fur. "Am I falling for this guy, Shiro?" he muttered. Shirosaki whined a little that sounded like 'I dunno'. "Of course, I forgot you're still too young to know stuff like that."

* * *

For the first part, I got the idea of their clothes from that popularity picture they had. Toushirou was first, Rukia second, Ichigo third, Grimmjow fourth, and Uryuu was fifth. Grimmjow actually looked hot in normal clothing. *drools* But I digress.

Read,, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!.


	5. Designer for You

Recently I was watching Invader Zim and I nearly forgot that the voice of one of the Tallest (the red one) is now playing Renji. Odd, huh?

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5- Designer for You**

Both Shuuhei and Izuru guzzled down cans after cans of green tea to relieve their intense hangover. It wasn't working, though, as it was Rangiku's idea. Instead, it made them go to the bathroom a lot other than throwing up. "Don't know why you're taking her advice," muttered Toushirou, after hearing the twentieh flush in under an hour. "Her ideas are always silly."

"Well then, what do you suggest?" asked Shuuhei, rubbing his head from the intense pain.

"Obviously, try using aspirin or other headache medicines," huffed Toushirou. "You guys should've thought about that in the first place."

"We couldn't, we were drunk," mumbled Izuru. The white-haired boy sighed as he walked out of the men's bathroom and down the hallway.

"Man, I hope I won't grow up to become an idiot," he muttered. Speaking of which . . . .

"Hey there, Toushirou!" chided Rangiku as she ran up to him, her arms was full of shopping bags.

"Where did you go, Rangiku?" asked Toushirou as he glared at the multiple bags. "How many times do you have to go shopping?"

"Aw, come on," Rangiku smiled. "When working with models, you're bound to get discounts most of the times!"

"Stop using us as an excuse to get what you want!"

"Oh stop whining!" smiled the woman, pulling out a random article of clothing. "See? I brought some for you!"

"That's a skirt!" exclaimed Toushirou.

"Oops! My bad!" Rangiku smiled, putting it away. "Anyway, I ran into Yoruichi minutes ago. She said we're going to meet a fashion designer later today!"

"All right then, I'll make sure that those two guys are well enough to go," Toushirou muttered.

"Okay!" smiled Rangiku as she jogged away.

"And don't ask the designer to get a discount for the clothing," he called out.

"Aw, no fair!" she pouted.

* * *

Renji snored softly with his head resting on Byakuya's shoulder; last night of getting drunk and roughing around with his boyfriend had truly tired him out. The black-haired man merely sighed and moved his shoulder away, letting Renji's head fell to the meeting table with a loud thud. Surprisingly, the red-head was still sleeping. "He's really out of it," muttered Byakuya.

"That's Renji for you," smirked Shuuhei, he and Izuru finally got out of their hangover and they sat across from the couple. "His head's like solid steel."

"I think he chipped the table," said Izuru.

"He actually did," replied Byakuya, glancing at his boyfriend. Just then, Ichigo walked in and sat next to the somewhat dead Renji.

"Renji," he muttered, poking at him. "Wake up, Renji. Byakuya's butt-naked and he's covered in whipped cream for you to lick off."

"Oh shit, for real?!" Renji exclaimed as he suddenly woke up and looked around. It was a few seconds before he realized he was in reality. "Huh? Byakuya, you ain't naked?" he asked.

"You wish," Byakuya muttered. "you always fall for that, Renji."

"Damn man, did you chip the table with your head?" questioned Ichigo as he stared at the slightly cracked tabletop. "Shit, your head's as hard as Orihime's, and I know firsthand."

"Ha-ha, that's coming from the guy who had a drunk man in his house," grumbled Renji.

"Wait, how you heard about that?" Ichigo questioned as he glared at his friend.

"Rangiku," Izuru bluntly replied.

"I should've known," he scoffed. "She got a big mouth."

"Who?" asked Grimmjow, who suddenly came in. His smirked widened as he glanced at Ichigo, who suddenly blushed at him, and sat next to him. "Hey there, Ichi."

"Hey," muttered Ichigo, glancing away as he fidgeted with his hair.

"Ichigo, did you _do_ something with this guy?" whispered Renji.

"What? No way, man," whispered Ichigo.

"But he was thinking about it," muttered Grimmjow, with a smug look on his face.

"Don't eavsdrop on my conversation," huffed the orange-haired model as he glared at him.

"But it involves me, Strawberry," he smirked. "And I would have gotten my way too, if it weren't for that damn mutt of yours." Ichigo rolled his eyes at him and sighed.

"You would only just kiss me again and nothing more, Grimmjow," he retorted.

"What?" questioned Shuuhei. "What is this I'm hearing about? You guys are dating now?"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other after hearing each other's simultaneous answers. "What did you say?" questioned the orange-haired model.

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds!" chided Rangiku, flinching the two men from the moment. "You guys look so adorable together!"

"Stop spreading such rumors, Rangiku," scoffed Toushirou, sitting next to Izuru. "Remember what happened last time? The whole agency were freaking out about it."

"I said I was sorry about it!" pouted Rangiku. "I didn't know Yoruichi had her cat inside her sweater."

"Kisuke fainted when he heard it!" argued Renji. "He thought he would have to quit his modeling career."

"But it was funny the way he fainted, though," shrugged Shuuhei.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Yumichika when he entered.

"Cupcakes," replied Ichigo.

"No you weren't," huffed the feminine man. "Anyway, have you seen Yachiru?"

"She's hiding somewhere in here," replied Byakuya. "I'm giving her an hour and a half." While a few more people came in, Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow, who glanced back.

"Okay, what do you mean 'yeah'?" he whispered lowly. "We're not really dating, Grimmjow."

"But you like my kiss, Strawberry," murmured Grimmjow, smirking. "I assumed you would want to date me."

"I like the kiss, but I don't like you."

"Is that right?" Grimmjow smirked, leaning closer. "Then why are you blushing whenever I'm around, Ichi?"

"Uh, well--" stammered Ichigo, only to be cut off by a quick kiss on his lips.

"Whoa, save that for the motel room, guys!" chided Yoruichi, startling the two models.

"What the hell, man?!" Ichigo exclaimed, deep red in the face in embarrassment. He got kissed by Grimmjow again, in front of everyone, no less.

"Guess they are dating!" laughed Shuuhei.

"We're not!" huffed the orange-head but Grimmjow chuckled in amusement.

"Maybe we will, who knows?" he smirked.

"Okay, let's stop messing with the cute little Berry," Yoruichi smiled, ruffling with his hair. "Today, we're meeting with a fashion designer. He's still new but he's already getting attention by the public." She ruffled disgruntled Ichigo's hair again. "And I think you know him, Ichigo."

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo but just as he said that, a young man walked in. He turned his head and instantly recognized him; the slick raven hair, the rimless glasses, the slim frame, and the serious look on his face. "Uryuu? Is that you, man?" he questioned.

"Hpmh, you may prefer to me as Mr. Ishida, Kurosaki," muttered the man, pushing up his glasses.

"Huh, acting like a jerk as usual," scoffed Ichigo.

"Look who's talking," Uryuu replied.

"Anyway . . . ." shrugged Yoruichi as he walked up to the man. "Mr. Ishida here is a fashion designer for women."

"Then why's he here?" questioned Renji. "We don't have air bags for chests, you know."

"Let me finish. He's creating a new line for men, and he came to us since he has connections here."

"Please to meet you, everyone," said Uryuu, bowing a little.

* * *

"So how you guys know each other, Ichigo?" asked Renji; they were in the hallway after the meeting. Ichigo frowned as he glanced at the fashion designer, who was talking to Rukia.

"We went to the same high school together," he replied. "We weren't exactly 'friends' friends but the last time I saw him, he was going to a fashion school."

"Which is what?"

"Uh . . . hey Uryuu, which school did you go to again?" Ichigo called out.

"How rude," replied Uryuu. "It was Karakura Institute of Fashion and Business. I told you that over two dozen time when we were in high school."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"How likely of you anyway," Uryuu shrugged. "So this is where you, Rukia, and Orihime are working? Where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she got sick from one of her dishes," replied Ichigo. "I was just about to go visit her. Wanna come?"

"I wish I could right now, but I can't," said the fashion designer. "I have so much to do but I'll meet her soon. I'll see you later."

"Bye, Uryuu," said Rukia, as he walked.

"See you," Ichigo said.

"He seems nice," said Renji.

"Only when he wants to be," muttered the orange-haired model. "C'mon, let's get outta here before that certain blue-haired guy comes around."

"Oh, you mean your boyfriend?" smiled Rukia.

"Stop saying that!" gritted Ichigo.

"Then what is he to you, then?" smirked Renji, and Ichigo went red in the face for the umpteenth time.

"I don't know," he muttered. "He's a jerk-ass, and yet-- I don't know, I guess . . . . I sort of like him."

"Ah-hah! So you do like Grimmjow!" smiled Rukia.

"Don't say that out loud!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh please, everybody's gonna know anyway," the small woman smirked. "Besides, when they-- oh hey, Grimmjow! Ichigo's right here!" Ichigo flinched in surprise and glanced behind him to see the smirking blunet.

""Shit!" he cursed before running away.

"Hey, where you going, Strawberry?!" laughed Grimmjow, chasing after him. "Quit acting like a prey, you're only making it worse!"

"Shut up, you crazy jerk!" Ichigo yelled back from the distance.

"They're so gonna do it," smirked Rukia.

"Of course they will," sighed Renji, nodding in agreement.

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"Hah! Got you!" sneered Grimmjow, tackling Ichigo to the lobby floor. The two models tumbled until they stopped, with the foriegn man sitting on top of him. "Not so tough now, huh, Ichi?" he smirked, pinning the orange-head's arms down.

"Get the fuck off me, Grimmjow," gritted Ichigo as he squirmed beneath him.

"Not until you do me a favor," smirked Grimmjow.

"What?" Grimmjow simply smirked as he shifted his body. Ichigo's face turned red when he felt _something_ on his crotch. "You pervert, I'm not doing that!" he yelled angrily.

"No, not that," chuckled Grimmjow. "At least . . . . not yet."

"Bastard."

"I know I am," the blunet shrugged. "What I mean is, I wanna go on a date with you. I wanna prove your friends right."

"Is that it?" questioned Ichigo. "What if I say no?"

"I'll keep asking you and bothering you until you say yes, Ichi." Ichigo sighed deeply in agitation and glared at him.

"Fine," he scoffed. "I'll go on a date with you."

"Good answer, Strawberry," smirked Grimmjow as he got up. "When do you want to go?"

"This weekend," muttered Ichigo, getting up. "But don't do anything that'll have your ass kicked."

"Okay then," Grimmjow smirked, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Stop that!" Ichigo exclaimed as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Hee hee hee . . . . hee hee . . . ." A childish giggle echoed the lobby, and it caught their attention.

"What was that?" questioned the blue-haired model as they looked around.

"I think I know," muttered Ichigo.

"Hee hee hee . . . ." The orange-haired model heard a rustle and glanced at the potted plants clustered together in the corner.

"Urahara, is that you?" he asked.

"Hee hee . . . . maybe," came the childish reply.

"What are you doing? I thought you went overseas a week ago," said Ichigo as he walked up the plants, he saw the familiar striped hat among the leaves.

"I did," chided Urahara as he jumped out of the plants, wearing a canary yellow suit with a maroon shirt and tie. "But I came here to see how you kids are doing."

"Were you listening to our conversation moments ago?" Ichigo questioned.

"Hmm, maybe," smirked the supermodel behind his fan. "I was hoping you would get along with Grimmjow, but not like that." That comment resulted in a knee to the stomach. "Ouch, didn't expect that," Urahara groaned as he hunched over in pain.

"You're so fucking weird, you know that?"

"But he's right, Strawberry," smirked Grimmjow. "Your lips are truly delicious."

"Shut up!" yelled Ichigo, while Urahara laughed. "You too, unless you wanna re-live that winter day." Urahara immediately stopped laughing and ran away.

"You're so mean, I'm telling Yoruichi on you!" he wailed.

"What was that about?" Grimmjow questioned, feeling confused.

"Well, one time in winter, Yoruichi had her cat in her sweater to warm him up," replied Ichigo. "Rangiku saw her and thought she was pregnant and gossiped around the agency. Of course, everybody freaked out. Especially Urahara, he fainted and it looked liked he was having a seizure."

"You're fucking kidding me," laughed Grimmjow.

""You should've seen it yourself, he was crying for hours even though we told him what happened," muttered Ichigo. "Saying stuff like, 'Oreo's gonna have a little brother or sister!' and 'I'll hafta give up my modeling career and become a stay-at-home dad!' while curled up in a ball."

"What a weird agency this is," the blunet smirked.

"That's what I said the first day I came."

* * *

"Ow! . . . Ow! . . . . Ouch, that hurts!" gritted Renji after being pricked in the behind for the twentieth time. Uryuu frowned as he glanced up.

"Stop complaining, men's frames are very different from women's," he replied. "The measurements are difficult for me right now."

"Yeah, it shouldn't be that bad," smirked Ichigo, sitting at a nearby table as he was browsing through the designer's portfolio. "Being with Byakuya, you should've been used to things being up your ass, you know?"

"Shut up," frowned Renji, making a face at him. "Shouldn't you be ready for your date tonight, Berry?"

"I'm not worry," muttered the orange-haired model. "But if he tries something perverted, I'll kick him in the nuts so hard he'll be sterile."

"Ouch, hate to be in his shoes."

"Stop squirming around, please," huffed Uryuu. "I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Sorry, I-- Ouch, man!" yelped Renji, this time he was pricked in the hip.

"Told you so," Uryuu said. "And I didn't give you permission to look through my portfolios, Ichigo."

"What's wrong about it? I just wanna see what you're been doing," Ichigo muttered, turning a page just as the Kuchiki siblings walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" smiled Rukia as she walked up to him.

"Nothing, just bothering Renji out of boredom," shrugged Ichigo.

"Oh, you do that all the time," Rukia replied. "Sometimes I think you guys are like Archie and Jughead."

"Hah, she called you Jughead," smirked Renji.

"No, she called you Jughead," Ichigo argued. "I'm Archie since I'm smarter and have the same hair color."

"No, you're Jughead."

"You are so a Jughead, it's not even funny yet it is."

"Kurosaki," said Byakuya, "leave Jughead alone."

"Aw, Byakuya," whined Renji.

"Wow Uryuu, you still have the old designs me and Orihime wore back in high school?" asked Rukia as she glanced at the portfolio. One page showed Orihime wearing a lavender-colored shirt with ruffled lace coming down on the right side and rosettes on the bottom left, another page showed Rukia wearing a white summer dress with a loop-like pattern on the bottom.

"Those are what got me into the fashion school," Uryuu smiled a little. "I'm kinda pround of it, actually."

"Sounds a bit cocky-- Yowch!" Renji yelped when a pin pricked him a bit too hard.

"Sorry, my fingers slipped," muttered Uryuu, pushing up his glasses.

"That was on purpose!" exclaimed the red-head.

"You kept moving, I shouldn't take the blame for your lack of cooperation." Ichigo sighed at the mild argument before noticing a sketchbook. He picked it up and flipped through it. All the clothing designs have the color, white with a bit of blue on certain clothing. He even noticed that Uryuu drawn which model will wear what.

Renji's wardrobe consisted of a sleeveless shirt with a blue cross on the back, and the white pants have another cross on the right leg. Even the headband has a cross. Ichigo scrunched his face on the odd clothing theme, he felt a little apprehensive on how he would look in the sketch. However, his was a sweatsuit with the blue cross on the left side.

"How lame," he mumbled to himself before flipping the page. His eyes then stared at the sketch of Grimmjow, his cheeks turned a bit pink at the sight. The model in the sketch was practically shirtless with the exception of an opened jacket with two crosses on both sleeves, but his eyes focused on the muscular chest and abs.

"What're you doing?" a harsh voice whispered to his ear. Ichigo yelped in fright and flinched, nearly ripped the page. "Ha-hah, I scared you!" smirked Rukia.

"What the hell, Rukia?!" exclaimed Ichigo as he glared at her.

"Oh please, just wait until tonight for you to feel up on his body," Rukia smirked, with a sinister twinkle in her eyes.

"What?!"

"Kurosaki, would you please down my latest work?!" shouted Uryuu when he immediately noticed the sketchbook in Ichigo's hands. "If you ruin it, you'll be sorry!"

"All right, all right!" said the orange-haired model as he put it down. "I'm going anyway."

"Good, you were getting annoying, anyway."

* * *

Stole the Archie/Jughead joke from 'That 70's Show', I think it was the episode when Kitty annouced she was pregnant. I dunno, I forgot.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	6. Embarrassing Potentials

Not sure why but Grimmjow reminds me of one of those yankiis (street punks) and I think it has to do with his hair and posture. That's probably why some fics involve him being a yakuza.

Also, please read my new fic 'Red Fangs, Heavenly Chain'. It's really good. If you don't read it, I'll stop this fic. I'm kidding, or am I . . . .? Nah, I'm really kidding, or am I . . . .? I could go on forever but I'd rather write.

M.O.D.E.L.S by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6- Embarrassing Potentials**

Shiro whined in annoyance as Ichigo prepared to leave, while Zangetsu was sleeping on the bed. He felt confused about why his master is going out at night if his friends didn't invite him. He yelped a little and nudged at Ichigo with his paw. "What?" questioned Ichigo when he looked down. "I'm going out with someone tonight, and I think you remember that blue-haired jackass." Shirosaki simply cocked his head in confusion, dogs are colorblind anyway.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and immediately the white Akita barked in excitement as he ran for, or rather into the door with a thud. "Hey, Strawberry, get your mutt away from door," Grimmjow muffled through the door. "I don't want him knock me down again."

"Hang on a sec," said Ichigo as he put on his jacket. He then held Shirosaki back as he opened the door for the smirking blunet.

"Ready to go?" he smirked.

"Whatever," scoffed Ichigo. "I'll see you later, guys." He left and closed the door, only to hear the whining of his pet.

"Your mutt sounds sad," Grimmjow pointed out.

"He always do that whenever I leave," the orange-haired model muttered as they went downstairs to outside. "Where are you taking me?"

"To a love hotel," smirked Grimmjow.

"I'm going back home," gritted Ichigo as he turned around.

"Kidding, I'm kidding, Ichi," chuckled the blue-haired model, grabbing him by the arm. "We're going somewhere that is fucking bad-ass."

Which is . . . ."

* * *

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched in a mix of agitation and anger. "Grimmjow . . . . . what the hell . . . . is this?"

"What's wrong? You don't like it?" smirked Grimmjow.

"It's a freaking carnival!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Actually, it's a festival," Grimmjow replied. "You only say it's a carnival since there's a ferris wheel."

"How comes you took me here, Grimmjow?" muttered the orange-haired model as they walked in further into the festive atmosphere, passing by booths that was filled with food and souveniers.

"Well, I never been here before so I wanted to come," he said. "I wanted to see what the locals have here.

"It's not that special, but it's all right with me since you're never been here," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked a little as he wrapped his arm around the other man's waist.

"Good, I was hoping for it," he muttered, kissing him on the cheek. Ichigo's face blushed and heated from the intimate kiss but didn't scowl at it. "Now what do you wanna do first?"

* * *

"Wonder how Ichigo's doing?" pondered Orihime, eating her sixth burger. She, Rukia, and Renji were hanging out at the red-head's apartment. "Why is he dating Grimmjow for?"

"Because he likes him but he won't admit it," replied Renji.

"He doesn't have to, Ichigo's the type that often shelled his emotions," said Rukia. "Hey, wanna bet they'll do it on their first date?"

"How much?" asked Renji.

"You guys are silly, Ichigo wouldn't do that," Orihime smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, Orihime," smirked Rukia. "We know he won't do it."

"You're lying, you're making that rabbit face again."

"Am I?" the other woman questioned 'innocently'.

"Doesn't matter, let's do the bet," Renji smirked.

* * *

Grimmjow gargled and choked as Ichigo sprayed him with water. "S-stop, Ichigo!" he stammered as he tried to push the water gun from the orange-head's hands. "I'll kill you for this, Kurosaki! I swear!"

"Shut up, you were being a sore loser anyway!" laughed Ichigo as he then sprayed the water into his nose. Grimmjow staggered backwards as he coughed for air.

"You suck," he gritted as he glared at the smirking carrot-top and wiped the water off his face.

"Aw, the little Kitty's mad at me 'cause I was winning at a simple water game," smirked Ichigo, sticking his tongue out at the blunet.

"You didn't win anyway," grumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo didn't say anything as he wandered off to another booth, while Grimmjow frowned at his so-called plan. He wanted to playfully tease the orange-haired model throughout the whole date for fun but now the table has turned.

"Look Grimmjow, it's got the color as your hair!" laughed Ichigo, waving the big cotton candy in his face.

"No, it doesn't!" retorted Grimmjow.

"Stop being so sulky, you're the one who's took me out on a date," Ichigo smirked as he took a bite at the candy. Suddenly, his chin was grabbed and his lips met the blunet. It was all so sudden that he gasped a little, allowing Grimmjow's tongue to travel inside and savor the sickly sweet taste.

"That candy tastes just as good as you, Strawberry," murmured Grimmjow, breaking the kiss from the flustered Ichigo. The blunet smirked as he kissed his lips again but softer, as his arms wrapped around the slimmer boy's waist. Ichigo, despite his better judgement to hit the other man for making him feel ths way, moaned deeply at the warm kiss as his body became gradually hot. He was so preoccupied he absent-mindedly dropped the sweet candy that caused the kisses.

"Gr . . . . Grimmjow," he moaned softly as he gripped at his arms. The other man said nothing as he then began to kiss and suck at his neck, making Ichigo to moan louder than intended as his shut his eyes in mild pleasure.

"Heh, wanna do it in front of our audience?" Grimmjow chuckled in his ears. Ichigo immediately snapped out of his euphoria and glanced around, passerbys stared at the homoerotic episode with mostly amusement and curiosity. The common scowl appeared on the orange-haired model's face as he kneed'd him in the stomach and pushed himself away from Grimmjow, who hunched over in pain. "Man, should've expected that," he groaned but was still smirking.

"You're nothing but a bastard, you know that?" scoffed Ichigo as he turned away from him.

"Well, you were asking for it," smirked Grimmjow. "It was payback since you blasted water in my face and made fun of my hair." Ichigo glanced back at him but still had a scowl on his face and glanced away again. The other man frowned a little and stood up straight. "Think we're even now, Ichigo?" he muttered.

"I don't know," huffed Ichigo as he crossed his arms. Grimmjow smirked again and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Stop acting so cuddly to me!" hissed Ichigo as he glared at his sky blue eyes, but his face was turning red from the closeness he was feeling.

"Why? You feel embarrassed acting like this in public?" smirked Grimmjow.

"M-maybe," muttered Ichigo.

"Then should we go somewhere private?" Ichigo blushed beet red but didn't try to answer as his legs subconsciously followed after Grimmjow, who dragged him gently by his hands. "Maybe it's better if we go to your place, no?"

* * *

Shirosaki stared at the door from a couch in an upside-down position, as he had been for the past couple of hours as he waited patiently for his master. Ichigo went out with that new stranger he knocked down twice; for some reason the stranger doesn't like him even though the white Akita was acting very friendly to him. Shirosaki groaned in boredom but didn't want to do anything that would get him into trouble.

Suddenly, he turned his body around with his ears pearked up. He heard scuttling footsteps in the distance and immediately jumped off the couch and went for the door. His tail wagged happily as soon as the bolts were unlocked but stopped when the door opened completely; his master and the new stranger stumbled inside as they struggled in the tongues-and-lips battle and their hands traveled around each other's waist and hips.

"Shut the door," moaned Ichigo, as his hands gripped at the back of the other man's neck. Grimmjow grunted softly before kicking the door shut, they then stumbled to the couch and Ichigo fell backwards with Grimmjow on top of him.

"Shit, I'm so fucking turned on, Ichi," smirked the blunet as he nipped on his neck. Ichigo moaned while his fingers ranked through the soft, baby blue tresses. Without warning, Grimmjow grinded his hardened crotch against the orange-haired model's, causing pleasurable sensation throughout his body and made him moan loudly.

"W-wait, Grimmjow . . . ." he whimpered.

"What do you mean 'wait'? I thought we were gonna do it," grumbled Grimmjow, as he continued kissing at his neck.

"We are, just that I prefer to have sex in my bedroom," panted Ichigo. "Doing it on the couch is kinda gross for me."

"Really? It's kinky for me."

"Shut up." They sat up when Ichigo finally noticed Shirosaki, who stared at the two in confusion. "Sorry, Shiro, Daddy needs to get some alone time for the night," he smiled as he patted him on the head. The dog whined a little at the request, which made Grimmjow smirk in smugness. "Hey," Ichigo frowned as he lightly smacked him in the face. "Don't act so cocky, or we won't do it."

"Yes, dear," smirked Grimmjow. "Where's your other dog, the old one?"

"Probably still sleeping on my bed," he muttered as they stood up. "I'll go move him." As Ichigo went to his bedroom, Grimmjow glanced down at the Akita and frowned a little.

"Don't you even dare try to jump on me, mutt," he muttered. "I'll neuter you if you try." The large German Shepard walked past him and jumped onto the couch without glancing at the man before curling up and soon fall asleep. Grimmjow glanced at the two dogs before walking towards the bedroom. "Huh? You're starting without me?" he smirked when he peeked inside, Ichigo was already shirtless and his slim yet muscular built was having a lustful effect on the blue-haired model.

"Shut the door behind you," frowned Ichigo. "You don't want Shiro busting in on us, do you?" Grimmjow frowned back but complied as he closed the door. He then sauntered towards him and pulled him into his arms as he kissed his lips. "Damn it, Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo moaned softly as he kissed back.

"You want more of me, Strawberry?" whispered Grimmjow, the orange-head moaned again from his enticing husky voice as his fingers gripped at his shirt. "What? I didn't hear that, Strawberry."

"Y . . . . Yeah, Grimmjow . . . . I want more of you," he muttered softly. The other man smirked as he pushed him down onto the bed. He then slowly took off his shirt, revealing the muscular chest and abs that Ichigo had been secretly wanted. Stupid Rukia was right about tonight. Grimmjow sneered as he leaned over him and kissed at his collarbone.

"You're very tasty, Ichi," he whispered as he trailed his tongue down his chest. Ichigo shivered in estacy from the cool, moist touch and moaned softly as he gripped at the other man's hair. "Want me to continue downward?" murmured Grimmjow, now kissing at his abs. The orange-haired model softly whimpered as he glanced down at him and bit his bottom lip.

"Just do it," he muttered.

"What's with the attitude, Strawberry?" smirked the other man. "Keep that up and I won't go slow on you." Ichigo scoffed a little but said nothing as Grimmjow unzipped his jeans and took it off him. Almost immediately, Ichigo blushed heatedly when the blue-haired model stared lustfully at his near nudity. He flinched slightly when the waistband of his boxer was gripped.

"W-wait a minute," muttered Ichigo.

"What now?" frowned Grimmjow.

"You still have on your pants, it's not fair."

"Oh, is that it?" smirked Grimmjow as he quickly took off his jeans, but much to Ichigo's shocked surprise.

"You're not wearing any underwear!" he exclaimed as he stared at the man's erection, it was bigger than he would ever thought of.

"Only for work," Grimmjow sneered. "Like what you see, Strawberry?"

"But it's kinda . . . . huge," gasped Ichigo.

"That's even better for me," smirked Grimmjow, kissing him on the lips. Both of them moaned at the kiss, as the blunet took off the slimmer man's boxers. "Heh, see that you're ready for this," whispered Grimmjow as he touched Ichigo's arousal. Ichigo hissed in pleasure at the sensitive touch and glared at the 'assaulter'.

"You're such a bastard, Grimmjow," he gritted.

"Yeah, I love it when you talk dirty to me, Ichi," chuckled Grimmjow before kissing and nipping at his neck, making him moan again.

"Motherfucker . . . ." moaned Ichigo.

The blunet chuckled again as his hands traveled up to his thighs. "Got any lube, Ichi?" he asked.

"Huh? No," muttered Ichigo, and Grimmjow frowned a little.

"Body oil?"

"Nah."

"Lotion?"

"Ew, really?"

"Ugh, guess I have to improvise," sighed Grimmjow, pulling Ichigo's legs around his waist. He then licked his two fingers and steadily probed into his entrance.

"Agh . . . .! Damn, Grimmjow . . . . you should've warned me," moaned Ichigo. He groaned in discomfort as the fingers scissored inside him to stretch him out. After a while, Grimmjow added in a third finger and Ichigo bit his lip from the stretching.

"You ready for this, Ichigo?" he muttered as he took out his fingers and positioned himself. Ichigo glanced at him and nodded a little, while his hands gripped at the other man's shoulders. Grimmjow smirked before slowly entering him.

"Fuck man . . . ." Ichigo hissed in pain, his fingernails digging into the blue-haired model's skin. "You're too big, Grimmjow . . . ."

"Shit, you're too tight, Ichi," grunted Grimmjow as he pushed in further. "Don't worry, it'll feel good soon."

"It better be good, or I'll kick your ass," scowled Ichigo.

"Yes, dear," smirked Grimmjow as he kissed his lips again. After a short while, he pulled out before thrusting back in, slowly at first. The orange-haired model moaned softly as the pain gradually dulled out and his hands then gripped at the back of the other man's neck.

"Ahh . . . . Grimmjow," he moaned. Grimmjow grunted in response as he thrusted into him again, gradually quickening the pace. Ichigo panted and moaned in pleasure before the other man kissed him deeply. He then wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist to encourage the fast thrusting.

"Damn, Strawberry . . . ." groaned Grimmjow, recurring to nip and kiss at the orange-haired model's neck and shoulders. "You're so fucking good."

"Shut up . . . ." muttered Ichigo. He moaned deeply as the other man delved in further, gripping at the bedsheets as his eyes rolled back in estacy. "Nnnggghhaaa . . . . Grimmjow," he whimpered. Grimmjow groaned and grunted before he grabbed Ichigo by the wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"Forget to tell you I won't go easy on you," he sneered, panting heavily while sweat was drenching on their bodies.

"No . . . . shit . . . . ahhh," grunted Ichigo. Grimmjow kissed his lips, distracting him momentarily as his free hand reached down to do something quite naughty. "Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo gasped, his own erection was being pumped off by the blue-haired model. "Nnngghh . . . . Grimmjow," he whimpered, writhing at the several types of sensations flowing simultaneously through his body. And a new one was about to come up.

"Ahhh!" yelped Ichigo, he saw white flashes in his eyes. Grimmjow noticed it and his smirk wideneded. He must've hit the sweet spot, and deliberately thrusted hard into him again. "Agh! Fuck . . . .!" Ichigo moaned. "Grimm-- Ahh! I . . . . can't . . . .!"

"What? You can't what?" panted Grimmjow.

"I can't . . . . hold back . . ." moaned the orange-haired model. "But . . . . don't stop . . . ."

"'Course I won't, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow. He kissed his lips one more time before Ichigo moaned in absolute pleasure as he came into his date's hand. Not long after, Grimmjow came into him when the muscles clenched too tight on him. Breathing heavily, he collasped gingerly on top of him.

"Ugh . . . . you're too heavy, bastard," panted Ichigo, but was too exhausted to nudge him off him. "I can't breathe, Grimmjow."

"I know, it was that good," panted Grimmjow, sneering tiredly at him.

"Shut the fuck up," he muttered. Grimmjow sighed as he pulled out of him and laid next to him as his arm wrapped around his waist. There was nothing but silence but heavy breathing between them until they heard faint whining and scratching from the closed door. "Shit . . . . I forgot about my baby," muttered Ichigo.

"But I'm right here, Ichi," Grimmjow smirked.

"Keep talking, and I'll go Lorena Bobbit on you," scoffed Ichigo.

"Hey, at least I'd get sucked off," smirked Grimmjow, only to get smacked lightly in the face. "Heh, that's right, I love it when you get mad." he chuckled.

"Stupid idiot."

* * *

Long story short, the charger for my laptop almost caught on fire and now I hafta beg for my sis to let me borrow her computer. Don't be surprise if I'm a bit late on update until I get a new charger.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	7. Dumbass Day

Note: In case you don't know, Lorena Bobbit is that lady who became famous for chopper off her alledgedlly abusive husband's penis. Every women in the world see her as a hero. Wiki her name if you want while I write my silliness.

Saw the latest chapter layout of a new Bleach chapter. Ichigo's a zombie, Rangiku's a witch, Renji's a mummy, Toushirou's a werewolf, Rukia's a devil, and Uryuu's a vampire. Can't tell who's the one in an orange cloak but it's obvious it was for Halloween.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7- Dumbass Day**

_Ring . . . . Ring . . . . Ring . . . ._

Grimmjow grumbled in agitation from the constant ringing as he barely opened his eyes. On his bare chest was Ichigo, who mumbled 'space monkeys' in his sleep. Deciding not to ignore it, Grimmjow reached for the phone that was on the nightstand and answered it. "Yeah, who's this?" he mumbled.

"Huh? Who _is_ this?"

"I asked you first, dude," grumbled Grimmjow, gradually getting out of his tiredness. "I wanna know who's calling for Ichi."

"How rude! That's not the way-- wait, is this the new guy with the blue hair?"

"Grimmjow, what are you doing?" frowned Ichigo, his tired brown eyes glaring at him after immediately waking up from the noises. "Who's that on the phone?"

"I dunno," shrugged the blunet.

"Where's Ichigo? What did you guys do?" Ichigo blinked in surprise then his eyes widened at the voice; Yumichika? Why is he calling at this time?

"Grimmjow, give me the phone," he frowned.

"Why? I wanna speak to one of your friends," smirked Grimmjow. "I wanna tell him how much fun we had on your bed last night."

"Grimmjow!" exclaimed Ichigo, snatching the phone away. "Listen, Yumichika, I'll talk to you later at work. Bye." He hung up the phone before glaring at the smug blunet. "You just had to say it, idiot," he scoffed.

"What? What did I do wrong, Strawberry?" smirked the blue-haired model.

* * *

Yumichika glared down at his cellphone, in which it was making a dial tone, before closing it and putting it away. "The hell's going on there?" he muttered in confusion. He was in a brunch diner with Ikkaku, who was reaching over the chair to the booth next to them. "What're you doing, Ikkaku?" questioned Yumichika.

"Getting some more food," muttered Ikkaku.

"Stop scavaging other people's leftover," scoffed Yumichika in disgust. "That's nasty."

"Quit fussing," the bald man replied when he sat back down, his plate was full of random pieces of food. "It's a shame to waste so much food," he muttered, picking up a partially eaten drumstick.

"That chicken's got lipstick stain!" Yumichika exclaimed.

"Ugh, you're right," frowned Ikkaku. He then wiped the stain onto the leg of his jeans and took a bite of the chicken. "Huh, tastes good," he shrugged.

"You're disgusting!" the feminine man scoffed in horror.

"Man, quit fussing," muttered Ikkaku.

* * *

"Did you really have to wear my clothes?" scoffed Ichigo as he glared at Grimmjow after he came back from a quick walk with the dogs. "You could've been went home to get a change of clothes."

Grimmjow, who was wearing a pair of the orange-haired model's dark jeans, simply shrugged as he smirked. "C'mon, Ichi," he replied. "It's not like I'm going commando in your jeans."

"What? You're wearing my underwear too?"

"It's just one pair," smirked Grimmjow.

"That's not the point," Ichigo sighed angrily. "You like pissing me off, don't you?"

"That's what I like about you," shrugged the blunet when he turned to reach for his jacket. Ichigo glanced at the gothic '6' tattoo on his back and blinked curiously at it.

"Grimmjow," he said.

"Hmm?" mumbled Grimmjow, his lips pursed around a cigarette after taking out the pack from his jacket pocket.

"Why do you got a tattoo on your back?" he asked.

"Fucking feel like it," muttered Grimmjow as he then took out his lighter. Ichigo frowned as he snatched the little device from his hand. "Hey!"

"Don't smoke in my house," retorted Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked a little and scoffed in amusement.

"Fine, I'll answer your question," he sighed. "My old boss told me not to get one, say that'll tarnish the quality of his agency more than it already was. Now, can I have my lighter back?"

"What do you mean than it already was?" Ichigo questioned.

"Fuck . . . . it means that my old boss have his dark ways but I can't say," sighed Grimmjow, scratching through his hair. "Old man's got influence to silence me in any way possible."

"Sounds like he's part of a yakuza," the orange-head replied.

"Can I get back my lighter back now?"

"Later, at work," Ichigo shrugged as he walked towards the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?"

"You," sneered Grimmjow.

"Fuck off," Ichigo shot back, taking out a skillet and turning on the stove. The blue-haired model glanced down at the dogs, Zangetsu was curled up on the floor while Shirosaki glanced back at the man and wagged his tail a little.

"Sit," he ordered but the puppy didn't respond. Instead, he suddenly jumped onto him and knocked him down for the third time. "Fucking mutt!" he yelled, pushing Shiro away from him.

"Shiro," Ichigo called out. Obediently, the white Akita went to his master, who was scrambling eggs. "Sit," he ordered, and Shirosaki did so. "Good boy," he smiled as he fed him a piece.

"I hate that damn mutt," grumbled Grimmjow as he got up.

"That's because you don't try to know him," replied Ichigo. Grimmjow scoffed and walked up to the orange-haired model. He then wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him on the neck. "Quit it, I'm not putting out this morning," Ichigo scowled.

"Why not? You did on our first date," smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut up, idiot," he retorted. Grimmjow simply smirked as he removed his cigarette and lit it from the stove fire. "Hey, what're you doing?!" he exclaimed. "I said no smokiing!"

"Shouldn't have taken my lighter, Strawberry," sneered the blunet before taking a drag.

"At least smoke out of the window, Grimmjow."

* * *

Despite the unnaturally crimsom ponytail, Renji managed to hide behind a tree while staring at the sight before him. Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking towards the Seireitei agency. Together, with the blunet's arm wrapped around the scowling orange-head. "Huh, looks like the date was a success," he muttered then frowned. "Guess I have to pay Rukia."

"Yo, Pineapple," Shuuhei called out, making the red-head flinch a little.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch," hissed Renji. "I think Berry and Grimmjow are officially a couple, if you know what I mean."

"Really?" questioned Shuuhei. "Damn it, Izuru's gonna get twenty bucks from me."

"You bet on it too?"

_Meanwhile . . . ._

"Get off me, Grimmjow," scoffed Ichigo as he nudged him away after entering the lobby. "Your breath smells like tar ass."

"Sorry, you should know about my morning fix," smirked Grimmjow.

"Stop talking like that, you sound like a druggie," Ichigo muttered.

"A druggie who gave you a high," he smirked. "Anyway, you didn't say if you liked it or not." Ichigo blushed a little but furrowed his eyebrows. Not because of Grimmjow's question, but of the stupidity at the other side of the window next to them. Renji moon'd at the two with the cheeks pressing against the glass, while Shuuhei made a goofy face at them. Three . . . . two . . . . one . . . .

"Get the fuck out of here, you ass-tards!" Ichigo yelled angrily, kicking at the window. Immediately the two other guys scurried away, laughing hard before entering the building.

"How's it going, Berry?" laughed Renji, patting the angry orange-head on the back. "How was your date with Grimmjow?"

"None of your damn business, Renji!" scoffed Ichigo.

"Oh, it was magical," smirked Grimmjow. "Me and Ichi had a very, very good time."

"Shut up, Grimmjow!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily.

"Which is worst, them finding out from guessing or me telling them?" Grimmjow questioned. Ichigo blushed again at the hard choices, just as the elevator opened and Rukia rushed out with a cellphone in her hand. She saw Ichigo and Grimmjow and immediately flashed her devilish smirk.

"Hey guys," she smirked. "How was last night?"

"Rukia, what're you smiling about?" Ichigo questioned suspiciously as he narrowed his eyes. "What's with the cellphone?"

"Nothing, just that Yumichika sent me a text," she smirked, and Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened.

"NO!"

"Aw yeah!" squealed Rukia, jumping up and down in excitement. "I won! I won! You own me, Renji! Thirty big ones!"

"Shit . . . ." sighed Renji, fishing inside his pocket.

"What?! You bet on whenever we did it or not?!" exclaimed Ichigo in shock, while Grimmjow roared with laughter.

"Gee, guess you're the popular one, huh, Ichi?" he laughed.

"Shuuhei owes Izuru twenty bucks now," smiled Renji, handing Rukia the money.

"What?!" Ichigo yelled.

"Hey, hey, what's all the commotion?" questioned Yoruichi, as she entered the building.

"Grimmjow boned Ichigo," replied Shuuhei.

"What? Is that true?"

"Yeah, it's true," smiled Rukia.

"Well . . . . Soi Fon and Kisuke owed me eighty bucks each now," sighed Yoruuichi as she walked to the elevator. "Good job, Berry." Ichigo gasped in horrified shock as he face turned beet red in embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be real," he muttered, burying his face with his hand.

"It's all right, Strawberry," smiled Grimmjow as he hugged him.

"I hate you now," muttered Ichigo.

"I know."

"Group hug!" smiled Renji as he, Rukia, and Shuuhei hugged them.

"Go away! I hate all of you now!" yelled Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichi . . . ."

"Go away."

"But you can't be angry forever."

"Can, and will."

"Not good for your blood pressure."

"So what."

Grimmjow sighed heavily before taking out a cigarette and a lighter. The entire day Ichigo was in a foul mood, though Rukia informed him that type of emotion often happened once or twice a month. After he lit up the tar stick and inhaled deeply, he glanced back at Ichigo, who was sitting on a park bench. He then sat next to him and exhaled out the white smoke but said nothing.

"I thought I said go away," muttered Ichigo, glaring at the ground.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of those 'hit it and quit it' kind of guys," Grimmjow replied quietly. "Is it that embarrassing talk about it?"

"Yes."

"Because of your crazy friends?" asked the blunet, taking a couple of more drags.

"Yeah," Ichigo muttered, crossing his arms.

"Then let me talk with them."

"How's that any better?" questioned the orange-haired model.

"Fine, I won't," muttered Grimmjow, inhaled once again before dropping the cigarette to the ground and stomping it out. "But stop acting so dramatic right now, you're no fun."

"I'm not being so dramatic--"

"GRIMMIEEEE!!!" Both men flinched from a sudden squeal just before a pair of large breasts immediately squeezed against Grimmjow's face. Ichigo stared up at who was asphyxiating the blue-haired model; it was a young woman with flowing sea-green hair and a rasberry-colored mark across her nose.

"Nel! Nel! I can't fucking breathe, man!" muffled Grimmjow as he tried to push the woman away. "Your tits are gonna kill me, Nel!" Said woman let go of Grimmjow, who was gasping for air, and stared happily at him with her pale greyish-yellow eyes. "The fuck are you doing here, Nel?" he questioned in surprise.

"Grimmjow, who's she?" asked Ichigo.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," smiled the woman. "My name's Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Please to meet you."

"Neliel who what now?" Ichigo questioned in confusion.

"You can just call me Nel," smiled Nel.

"Nel, didn't you hear me? I asked why're you here," frowned Grimmjow.

"What else, I came to see you, Grimmie!" chided Nel as she hugged him again, her large chest squished against the blunet's face.

"Nel!" he muffled.

"Sorry," she said as she let go of him. "Is this guy your boyfriend?"

"Uh well--" stammered Ichigo, whose face blushed slightly.

"Nah, just a dude I just fucked," smirked Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow!"

"I'm kidding!" he laughed. "Can't take a joke, Strawberry?"

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed. "Anyway, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. How do you and Grimmjow know each other, Nel?"

"He didn't tell you? I used to be his agent," replied Nel. "We're like close siblings."

"No we're not," Grimmjow replied flatly.

"Of course we are, you said so yourself one time."

"Must've been drunk when I said it," muttered Grimmjow.

"You're always drunk," pouted Nel.

"I wish I was drunk right now so I don't hafta see your crazy ass," the blunet muttered, only to be roughly pinched on the cheeks. "Gah! Stop that, Nel!"

"Grumpy-Grimmie don't like seeing me, huh?" Nel smirked deviously. "And after all I've done for him when he worked at Hueco Mundo."

"I do," grumbled Grimmjow, moving her hands away. "I'm just surprised that you're here."

"That's good to hear," she smiled as she kissed him on the lips lightly. For a second, Ichigo felt a spark of jealously at the sudden action and quickly glanced away. "Come on, take me somewhere fun," Nel chided, pulling Grimmjow by his hands. "I wanna see everything in this town, Grimmie, please?"

"All right, Nel," Grimmjow sighed as he stood up. "Yo Ichi, I'll see you later."

"Uh fine, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, his eyes glanced down at the ground. The blue-haired model and his former agent, hand-in-hand, walked away, as Ichigo silently sighed in frustration. "Am I really pissed off right now?" he mumbled as he recrossed his arms.

"Ichigo." The orange-haired model glanced up and saw Orihime and Rukia walking towards him. "Something wrong, Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"Are you still mad about the bet?" Rukia asked.

"Not really," sighed Ichigo.

"Then it's about that girl being with Grimmjow?"

"What?!"

"We saw them in the distance holding hands," replied Orihime. "Are you jelaous about it?"

"N-no, I'm not jealous about her!" scoffed Ichigo, though his face was blushing. "She's just his old agent, that's all."

"Uh-huh . . . ." sighed Rukia. "There's no need to act so defensive, Ichigo. You need to cheer up."

"You want me to cheer up? Give me your betting money."

"Wha-- No, it's my money!" whined the small woman.

"It's only fair since you guys bet on my sex life," huffed Ichigo.

* * *

"Is that right?" Kisuke Urahara questioned in surprise, lightly fanning himself. "I didn't expect both of them hit it off like that."

"I did, that's why I won big time," smiled Yoruichi as she petted Oreo in her arms. "Give me the payoff, Kisuke."

"Do I have to?" Urahara whined slightly.

"You know the deal," she smirked, waving the black cat in his face. Urahara simply sighed as he handed her the money. "Thank you," she chided.

"How's Mr. Kurosaki doing anyway?"

"Sulking somewhere, but he'll get over it," Yoruichi replied. "Don't know why he gets so embarrassed about stuffs like that." Just then, the phone on her desk started to ring. She answered it by pressing the speaker button. "Seireitei Agency, how may I help you?" she said.

"Well, hello there, Miss Yoruichi."

"Hmm . . . . Sousuke Aizen," stated Yoruichi. "Never expected that you'd call me."

"You should have," replied Aizen nonchalantly. "After all, I sent my troublesome model to you."

"Why are you calling me, Sousuke?" the dark-skinned woman questioned as she set her cat down. "I don't like taking personal calls during my work time so unless this is a business call, please talk to me another time."

"But it is a business call," Aizen said with an amused tone. "I suspect that Kisuke's with you, am I right?"

"Yeah, I'm here," Urahara replied. "Why?"

"Just curious. Anyway, I'm calling to let you know that I'm coming by soon to check up on Mr. Jaegerjaques' progress."

"Is that all?" asked Yoruichi.

"Pretty much," Aizen replied. "I just sent a friend of Mr. Jaegerjaques to visit him for a while. I'll see you guys soon." He hung up, and Yoruichi turn off the speaker button.

* * *

Keep getting confused about Grimmjow's name. On Wiki, his last name has one g's and in the manga it's two g's. I dunno but I'll spell it with one 'g' for now in this fanfic. Sometimes it's Jaggerjaques, Jaggerjacks, Jagerjacks, etc, it's confusing.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Child's Play

Grimmjow's name isn't the only one I got confused about. Ulquiorra's last name is either Schiffer or Cifer, and I thought it was pronounced 'SHAI-Fehr' but it was 'SHEE-fehr'. Same thing with Szayel Aporro, thought it was pronounced 'ZAI-ehl Ah-POH-Roh' but it was 'ZAY-yil Ah-poh-ROH'. Damn European-sounding names, wouldn't have this problem with Spanish names.

Thanx to Black Storm Van Pendragon for giving me the info behind Grimmjow's name, and I glanced at her DeviantArt profile. It freakin' rocks!! I recently learned how to draw Grimmjow and then I had a silly idea of making a small humor comic of him having a new _fraccion_ but I'll see what'll happen.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8- Child's Play**

Shirosaki digged around in the park dirt, as Ichigo lazily looked on a few yards away. Grimmjow didn't come back to work after his former agent, Nel, visited him. Strangly enough, he felt slightly jealous about their relationship although they're just friends. All day he thought about the small kiss at work and now at the park. Ichigo sighed as he sat down onto the grassy ground, absentmindedly picking at the green strands. He didn't notice that blunet was walking up behind him until Shirosaki suddenly started barking in excitement.

"Damn it, that mutt's annoying," grumbled Grimmjow. Ichigo looked up then glanced back down at the grass, as the blunet sat down next to him. The white Akita ran up to him but was snuffed away a little before going back to his digging. "You're still here sulking, Ichi?" Grimmjow muttered. "Thought you went back to work."

"I did, but you didn't," muttered Ichigo. "How was your day with your friend Nel?"

"It was fine," Grimmjow replied as he took out a cigarette and his lighter. "She couldn't shut the fuck up for five seconds but that's how Nel is." Ichigo didn't say nothing as the blue-haired model lit up his fix and inhaled deeply.

"Grimmjow . . . ." he finally muttered. "Who is she to you?"

"Huh?"

"Nel, who's she to you besides being your former agent?" The orange-haired model asked as he glanced at him. Grimmjow glanced back and exhaled out the white smoke.

"She's just my longtime friend," he replied then smirked a little. "Am I sensing a bit a jealously, Strawberry?"

"Jealous about what?" questioned Ichigo as he glanced away.

"Is it about that kiss she gave me earlier?" smirked Grimmjow, and Ichigo blushed slightly. "It's nothing serious, just a friendly kiss."

"But still . . . ." Ichigo mumbled. The blunet sighed as he scratched through his hair.

"I have no real feelings for Nel 'cept for the fact that she's my friend," he replied. "We've been best friend since we were kids. Back then, I used to make fun of her a lot."

"How?"

"Well, I used to call her Lispy Linda 'cause of her missing bottom teeth and she talked very funny," said Grimmjow. "She was a weird kid, she liked to drool and spit on things. She even had a pet slug that she named Bawa-Bawa."

"She sounds just as weird as my friends," Ichigo said, glancing back at him.

"Nah, she's more of a crybaby," Grimmjow muttered, exhaling out the white smoke. "She always cries over small shits."

"Like what?"

"Huh . . . ." Grimmjow mumbled, his eyebrows furrowed in ponder as wisps of smoke wafted away from his cigarette. "Well . . . . wanna know a secret about me?" he muttered.

"Huh? About what?" questioned Ichigo.

"Well . . . ." the blue-haired model muttered. "I went to jail for a while, Ichigo."

"What?" he gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, went to jail, did some time, that type of shit," muttered Grimmjow as he took another drag.

"Well, what for?" Ichigo asked.

"Beating the fucking shit outta this one guy," he muttered. "Me and Nel went to a bar one night, and this stupid ass started to mess with her. He was getting me pissed off and then I beat him up, nearly killed the guy."

"Are you fucking serious about this?" Ichigo questioned in disbelief. Grimmjow glared at him with a serious look on his face and smirked with no humor in it.

"Would've spent decades behind prison for that, Ichigo," he replied lowly. "Over there, the punishment is very different than here. Only then did my old boss made an inside deal and I spent just a few years. Nel, being the whiny crybaby that she is, felt sorry for me because of what had happened. But I understood what she's feeling."

"I can see why," muttered the orange-haired model. Suddely, Grimmjow pulled him into a headlock and gave a rough noogie. "Gah! Grimmjow, what are you doing?! he gritted as he tried to struggle away from him, Shirosaki barked excitedly at the roughplaying.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, either, Ichi," smirked the blunet. "I did my time, and now it's over. Deal with it as I did." He then let go of Ichigo and ruffled with his orange hair. "Besides, would you have done same thing if Orihime had been harrassed?"

"Well, maybe but--" Ichigo replied was suddenly kissed by the blue-haired model. He nearly choked from the smokey taste on his lips but moaned almost immediately afterwards, as Grimmjow pulled him closer by the back of his neck. "Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo softly moaned.

"Heh, wanna do it in the park?" chuckled Grimmjow, only to be push off away from the scowling orange-head. "C'mon, Ichi," he laughed, as Ichigo stood up to put the leash on Shiro. "It's practically nighttime, nobody'll see us."

"You're fucking crazy, Grimmjow," scoffed Ichigo.

"Just think about it," Grimmjow smirked as he stood up, the cigarette in his fingers was burning near its end as he tossed it to the ground and stomped it out. "Why the fuck are you so uptight about shits like that? You're pretty boring if you don't take risks, Strawberry."

"I am risky," Ichigo defended.

"Then why not now?" he challenged.

"I got Shiro with me."

"Tie him up somewhere and let him watch."

"And scarred him for life?! He's still a puppy!"

"Fine," sighed Grimmjow as he scratched his head then glanced at him. "We can do it in a bush," he suggested.

"Great, that's very romantic to have twigs poking at me," Ichigo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, there's a twig right here that's bigger than most," Grimmjow smirked.

"You're so fucking retarded," the orange-haired model scoffed as he walked away.

"C'mon Ichi, don't act like that," he laughed as he followed him.

* * *

"Grimm . . . . Ahh! Damn, Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo, Grimmjow grunted softly before thrusting faster into him. The orange-haired model actually took on the challenge and now they're having sex behind large bushes; Shirosaki, on the hand, was tied to a nearby tree though he couldn't see through the thick leaves as he whined lowly. Ichigo bit his lips from moaning loudly as he buried his face into the grass. "Shit, Grimmjow, can't you finish this quickly?" he gritted.

"Wish I could," scoffed the blunet, hitching up the other man's bare hips towards his as he continued. The white Akita yelped softly in annoyance, making Grimmjow to almost lose the rhythm. "Fucking mutt," he muttered.

"We'll get caught if he continues barking," whispered Ichigo but yelped out when Grimmjow thrusted hard into him. "Shit, warn me next time!" he hissed as he glared at the smirking blunet.

"Yes dear," he smirked, kissing and nipping at Ichigo's neck. "Wait . . . . I'm almost done." After several more thrusts, Grimmjow groaned lowly as he spilled inside of the slimmer man, who moaned softly in content. "There . . . . happy?" he panted as he kissed his cheek.

"Thrilled," muttered Ichigo.

"Good enough for me," sighed Grimmjow before pulling out and fixing up his pants. Ichigo did the same, though his progress was slowed due to his soreness. "Can I stay at your house tonight for a round two, Ichi?" smirked the blunet but was pushed aside as the orange-head stood up.

"The hell for?" he frowned, wiping light smudges of dirt off his face.

"Shit . . . . Nel's back at my place and I don't want her nagging at me about you," Grimmjow muttered. "Again."

"Again?"

"All day, she wanted to know who this guy is," shrugged Grimmjow as he stood up. "She felt a bit jealous about my feelings about you."

"Really?" questioned Ichigo then he glanced down at the ground with a bit of guilt from earlier. "Guess both of us are the same about you."

"Not really, you don't have massive tits to suffocate me all the time," Grimmjow smirked.

"I heard that!" The two model jolted in fright at the sudden new voice before the blunet frowned in frustration. He pushed through the thick bushes and immediately glared at Nel, who was sitting by Shirosaki and was petting him.

"How long were you fucking sitting there?" he groaned.

"Right when Ichigo said 'thrilled'," perked Nel. "You left me all alone in that smelly place of yours. It would've looked clean if I was around longer."

"No way, I perfer to be dirty."

"So's your mind, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo as he pushed through the bushes, Shirosaki immediately wagged his tail at his master as he untied the leashed from the tree. "Hello, Nel," he smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hey, Ichi," smiled Nel, obviously on a friendly basis. "You must really like Grimmie if he talks you into doing crazy things." Ichigo blushed at the embarrassing comment but nodded anyway. "Well, if Grimmie's happy then I'm happy too," she smiled as she stood up. "He's been very grumpy ever since after the--" She caught Grimmjow's glaring eyes and quickly smiled in reassurance. "Never mind, it's not my business."

"Huh? What is?" Ichigo questioned but was gripped on the shoulder and he glanced back at the other man. "Grimmjow?"

"See you tomorrow, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he walked past him and towards Nel. "C'mon Nel, I'm feeling so damn hungry now."

"Well, after a quickie, who wouldn't?" chided Nel as they walked away, only to be bopped in the head. "Ow! Stop hitting me!"

"Only if you shut the fuck up," muttered Grimmjow.

"Never!

* * *

Rukia waited by the apartment door when Ichigo returned, almost with a guilty look on her face. "Uh, hey there, Ichigo," she smiled lightly.

"Come on, Rukia," sighed Ichigo as he unlocked his door and they walked inside. "I actually got over it."

"Really? It usually take a week for you to get over your sulking," replied Rukia. "What happened at the park?"

"Uh, Grimmjow came back from his tour with his old friend," Ichigo said, closing the door. "We, uh, just talked for a few hours in the park." Rukia glanced at Shiro, who appeared to disagree by glancing warily at his master, and smirked a little.

"Oh, you sure about that, Ichigo?" she questioned. Ichigo blushed and angrily glanced away. "Don't tell me--"

"It's not what you think," he huffed. "It was his idea, anyway."

"I see," Rukia smirked devilishly but shook her head. "Anyway, I came here to check up on you and to cheer you up."

"And by cheering me up . . . ."

"Yeah sorry, I already spent my winning on Chappy art supplies," Rukia smiled nervously, scratching the side of her face.

"Super," sighed Ichigo.

"But let me make it up to you by ordering pizza!" At the last word, Shiro yelped happily and licked her face. "All right, I'll order an extra topping of pepperoni for you, Shiro!"

"At least it's better than nothing," sighed Ichigo.

* * *

"Don't hit me!" panicked Renji when he immediately flinched away from Ichigo, who was walking up to him.

"I wasn't gonna hit you, Renji," replied Ichigo. "Why would I wanna hit you?"

"Because all day yesterday, you were pissed!" exclaimed the red-head. "Especially at me, since you sucker-punched me the moment you came back."

"You deserve it anyway," he sighed. "Sorry about it, though."

"Yeah, me too."

"Oh yeah, I need to apologize to Shuuhei for elbowing him in the face," Ichigo said. Today was the final day for the fitting of Uryuu's clothings, as they entered the rented studio where the frowning fashion designer was doing last-minute trimming on a pants leg. "Hey, Uryuu, how's it going?" greeted the orange-haired model.

"Fine," Uryuu flatly replied, fixated on his work to pay attention.

"Almost done yet?" asked Ichigo.

"Does it look like I'm finished?" questioned Uryuu. The orange-haired model shrugged in agitation but sat down at a nearby chair while Renji glanced at the rest of the wardrobe. Ichigo's mind wandered from what Nel was about to say about Grimmjow last night; the blunet had told him about his short time in jail but not the whole entire details, even when Grimmjow said he nearly killed the guy who bothered Nel. What did happen back then, he wondered.

"Berry . . . . Berry . . . .!" Renji called out, waving his hand in front of Ichigo, who blinked out of his thought. "What're you thinking so hard about, man?"

"Oh . . . . um, some stuffs about Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo.

"Like?"

"Like my foot in your ass if you keep pestering about my business, Renji," Ichigo scoffed. "Go think about donuts somewhere."

"You're no fun," frowned Renji as he sat next to him. "Come on, tell me what you're thinking about, Ichigo."

"Well . . . . last night at the park, Grimmjow told me a secret," the orange-haired model replied quietly.

"I knew it, he's into leather catsuits!" the red-head exclaimed, only to be yanked in the ponytail. "Ow!"

"Let me finish, idiot," scoffed Ichigo. "Anyway, he told me a secret that I would never thought about him. He, well . . . . he once went to prison."

"Really?" gasped Renji.

"Yeah, he went to jail for beating up a guy," he muttered. "Renji, he even nearly killed the guy." Renji's eyes widened a little in shock and swallowed dryly.

"Well, why did he beat up the guy?" he asked.

"For messing with his former agent, Nel," explained Ichigo, glancing down at the floor. "It's strange, y'know? Even after he told me that, he went back to being the same jerk-ass he was before, it was if nothing has happened. He's the same guy, as much as I don't like to admit it, that I'm finding myself falling for him hard."

"I see . . . ." Renji muttered, scratching at his chin in ponder. "Guess the romper from last night might've changed the way you saw this guy."

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo, although it might be true as his face blushed slightly. "Whatever you do, Renji, don't and I mean _don't_, tell this prison secret to anyone else. I'll rip your nuts off if you do, you stupid Pineapple."

"I know, I know," sighed the red-head.

"Ahem, forgot about me, Kurosaki," called out Uyruu, now mending a hem. "Don't worry, though, I won't tell."

"Thanks, Uryuu," sighed Ichigo.

* * *

Nel was blatantly annoying to Grimmjow, even during his work. A vein throbbed in frustration in his forehead as the young woman babbled about back home. "And Grimmie, everbody doesn't seem to miss you back at Hueco Mundo," she pointed out.

"Gee, I feel so sad about that," grumbled Grimmjow, putting on his jacket.

"Yeah, but I feel so left out being the only one who missed you," Nel pouted as she hooked her arm around his. Grimmjow sighed before petting her on the head.

"I know, I know," he muttered. He caught a glance at Ichigo, who was waiting by the lobby doors and glanced back with a slight frown on his face. "Hey, sourpuss over there is glaring at us, Nel," he stated.

Nel glanced at Ichigo and frowned back. "What for?" she questioned. "I wouldn't really be with you if you were straight, Grimmjow. You're smelly, foul-mouthed, and a terrible drunk."

"Please, after being suffocated by those big tits of yours, I'm glad to be gay," muttered the blunet. "Besides, who would want to be with a girl who spit on people and talk in a lisp?"

"At least I don't suck my thumb whenever I go to sleep," huffed Nel as she glared at him.

"Be quiet, Lispy Linda," Grimmjow growled.

"Thumb-sucking Tommy!" Nel shot back.

"Tits freak of nature!"

"Bed wetter!"

"Hey! I'm not like that anymore!" exclaimed Grimmjow in shock.

"You didn't stop until you're seventeen!" yelled Nel.

"Stop saying stuffs out loud, you brat!" seethed Grimmjow, giving her a noogie.

"Stop that, you meanie!" whined the green-haired woman. "Meanie meanie doo-doo face!" Ichigo merely stared at the two in a mix of confusion and humor and merely scratched his head.

"Why is it that everyone around me is very weird?" he muttered to himself. Just outside, a sleek black luxury car slowed to a stop in front of the agency. The two friend almost immediately stopped their bickering when they saw the vehicle.

"The fuck . . . .?" Grimmjow muttered lowly.

"Can't be . . . ." muttered Nel. "He couldn't be here . . . ." Ichigo noticed their stares and glanced behind him; the car door opened and slowly a tall middle-aged man slowly got out. His serene, smirking face was framed by his slick-backed brown hair and his sly-looking deep bronze eyes, and he was dressed in what appeared to be an expensive-looking business suit.

"Why the fuck is he here?" the blue-haired model scoffed bitterly. "Nel, did you know?"

"No, I didn't," Nel muttered. "This is a surprise for me, also." The man, almost casually, walked towarsd the agency doors and opened one. He glanced at Ichigo and smirked at him.

"Good afternoon," he said quietly.

"Uh, um, hello there," muttered Ichigo, not sure what to think of this guy. He looked very intimidating and yet very suave. The man then glanced at Nel and Grimmjow, who merely glared back at him.

"It's been a while since I last see you, Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," smiled the man.

"Yeah, at the motherfucking prison, Aizen," Grimmjow sneered grudgingly. "What the fuck brings you here?"

* * *

Oh my goodness! Now what am I gonna think now after this chapter? I'm still on writer's block with ''La Pantera Azul' and since I often can't go on websites to check my Spanish grammar, I need to find my old Spanish grammar book. It's not the same since I don't know every single words.

Anyway, gonna continue to draw Grimmjow naked for a while until I get a chance to go on my sister's computer.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	9. Role Call

Yeah, it's gonna be dramatic for some parts. And to reply one of the reviewers, sorry I don't have DeviantArt account yet because I don't have a scanner. I should ask for a scanner for the holidays. So much drama in this chapter, so don't hate me.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9- Role Call**

Ichigo felt the harsh tension between Grimmjow and the man named Aizen. The blunet glared bitterly at the other man and smirked humorlessly as he took a step forward. "Sousuke Aizen, just the motherfucker I didn't need to see," he sneered. "Now tell me, what the fuck brings you here?"

"Well, what do you think, Grimmjow?" smirked Aizen.

"I think you're a total dick, Aizen," scowled Grimmjow but Aizen chuckled quietly.

"Same as ever, huh, Grimmjow?" he chuckled before glancing over to Nel. "Hello, Miss Ordershvank."

"Uh, hello, Mr. Aizen," Nel smiled uncomfortably. "I didn't expect you to come here so suddenly."

"I know, I should have called you in advance."

"Just fucking great, you knew I don't like surprises," scoffed the blue-haired model. "Now I'll ask one more time. What the fuck are you doing here besides seeing me?"

"Well, I have a small meeting with the head of this agency," replied Aizen. "And yes, it does concern about you, Mr. Jaegerjaques." Grimmjow glared at him and gave out a hollow laugh.

"Go do that and leave," he sneered as he walked past him, his hand gripped onto Nel's firmly as he pulled her with him. "I don't care why you're here but I would care if you fucking leave, Aizen. Ichigo, let's go." Ichigo blinked and followed him out, glancing back at the suave and smirking man.

"Uh, Grimmjow--" he muttered.

"Ichigo," said Nel as she glanced at him and lightly shook her head. "Don't. Not now." Ichigo glanced at her then at the bitter blunet and sighed softly. Still, he wondered what was going on between Grimmjow and Aizen; that man must be the boss of the Hueco Mundo agency in which Grimmjow used to work at. That man seemed to be crafty, almost like a con artist who posed like an honest person. He glanced back at Grimmjow and bit his bottom lip. He wanted to ask but can't.

* * *

A few days passed, but Ichigo rarely seen Grimmjow around since the appearance of his old boss. What irritated him the most was that the blunet didn't want to talk to him about it, and rather just drink until he passed out. The orange-haired model sighed deeply as he laid down on his couch and stared at the ceiling while dusk was settling outside.

His dogs stared at him with different expressions, Zangetsu felt a bit worried while Shiro was very annoyed by their master's brooding. "Jerk-ass Grimmjow," he muttered. "What a goddamn prick." He laid there for a while before there was a knock on his door.

"Berry, you dead in there?" muffled Renji as the white Akita barked excitedly for the new company. Ichigo sighed as he got up and went to the door to open it. "Hey, how's it going, Ichigo?" he smiled as he entered.

"I'm happy as sunshine, Renji. What do you think?" muttered Ichigo, closing the door.

"I know, but I noticed Grimmjow's just as moody as you, Ichigo," sighed Renji.

"Maybe but it's over different things," he replied quietly as he crossed his arms. "He's mad about seeing his old boss, and I'm mad about him not telling me what's going on."

"Think it's about that prison thing you told me about?" asked the red-head, he was already in the kitchen when he took a can of beer out of the fridge. "Maybe his former boss know the real truth behind it." Ichigo blinked at the statement and frowned; could that be it? Renji knelt down to tie his shoe, after setting his now opened can onto the floor. Shiro ran up to him and sniffed at the can, only to be snuffed away.

"Hah-hah, bite me!" smirked Renji, snatching his beer away. And the dog did so, nipping him at the leg. "Yowch! I didn't mean it like that, you crazy dog!"

"I don't know, Renji," Ichigo muttered after he pondered from what his friend had said. "I'm not sure if that's true if Grimmjow's old boss knew more than that but I can't just ask Grimmjow. He wouldn't tell me anything."

"Just try to ask him, Ichigo," Renji sighed as he stood up. "Make him open up to you."

"That's like asking me to get punched," huffed Ichigo. "It's too difficult to do that." Just as he stopped talking, there was a knock on his door again. "Huh? Who's there?"

"Ichigo? Are you in there?"

". . . . Nel?" the orange-haired questioned as he opened the door; Nel smiled a little as she walked in. "How did you know where I live?"

"Cleaning up after Grimmie tends to have surprises," smiled Nel, holding up a written piece of paper. "This got your address, so I figured I that come and visit you."

"But what about Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo. "Does he know about you being here?"

"Nah, I snuck out after he went out for more booze and cigarettes," shrugged Nel. "It'll be awhile until he realizes I'm gone."

"But--"

"Well . . . . time to hit the old dusty trail," smirked Renji as he fake-stretched his arms. "See you later, Berry." He then quickly left before Ichigo could say anything, slamming the door shut. Ichigo groaned softly before glancing at Nel, who was glancing around.

"So, uh, how's it going?" he asked. "When do you leave?"

"In a few days," replied Nel. "I doubt Grimmjow would bother to try and miss me. But I know how he feels about me."

"How?" asked Ichigo, politely gesturing her to sit down.

"Well," the green-haired woman said as she sat down, "Grimmjow was a very disturbed kid growing up. He often lets out his anger on people who picked on him, and it was the reason why he was sent to America."

"Damn, his fights seemed to lead him to other places," muttered Ichigo as he sat next to her. "What're the fights usually about?"

"Usually about his hair color," Nel replied quietly. "The kids often made fun of it and they always get beat up. But it was also about his family situations."

"Family situations?" he questioned. "Like what?"

"Um, well . . . ." muttered Nel, glancing her hands on her lap. "He was an unwanted child, resulted from his mother's affairs. His constant troubles eventually led to abandonment and he winded up in foster care. It's kinda hard to understand the deep resentment boiling inside of him. That feeling was what led him to prison in the first place."

"Uh, Nel, about that . . . ." muttered Ichigo.

_Bang Bang Bang!_

The two people jolted at the rude, loud knocking; both of the dogs barked in surprise then in agitation of who's knocking. "Fucking damn it, Nel!" shouted a rude voice, and it was Grimmjow's. "I know you're fucking in there and talking to Ichigo, you damn brat!" he yelled, pounding on the door again. "Open up!" Ichigo quickly got up and opened the door; Grimmjow was faintly reeking of alcohol and his sky blue eyes were bloodshot. He smirked grimly as he ran his fingers through his hair, which was messy.

"Hey there, Strawberry," he muttered as he staggered past him and promptly dropped his bags of beer bottles, some of them clinked emptily and it was obvious he drank on the way here. "Nel, come on and let's go," he mumbled.

"What for?" huffed Nel. "I came to talk to Ichigo unlike you, Grimmjow."

"What?" frowned Grimmjow, shaking his head a little as if he didn't understand. "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but for a different reason," scowled Ichigo as he shut the door and glared at him. "Since that Aizen guy came by, you've been acting very distant lately and you wouldn't even tell me why." The blue-haired model glanced at him and groaned in slight annoyance, while the other man scoffed. "If you won't tell me what's going on, then leave right now."

"C'mon, Ichi, don't be like that," smirked Grimmjow as he took a step forward. "I just like getting drunk, that's all."

"I don't care, just leave," scoffed Ichigo as he reached for the door handle and opened the door, only to be slammed shut by Grimmjow, whose face was infuriating. His angry eyes somehow made the orange-haired model quivered slightly in apprehension and their face were so close, Ichigo could smell the sharp alcohol on his breath.

"I said, don't be like that," gritted Grimmjow. "If it fucking means that much to you, I'll tell you what you wanna hear." He moved away from Ichigo and sighed harshly as he rubbed his forehead. "Let me sober up first so I can talk clearly," he grumbled.

"Fine then," muttered Ichigo.

* * *

"Ah! Fuck, Nel!" hissed Grimmjow as Nel gave him a cup of black coffee. "You made it too hot!"

"Sorry but just drink it anyway," sighed Nel. "Your body ain't gonna sober itself up without it." Grimmjow grumbled before taking a sip; he heard faint movements in the bedroom where Ichigo was waiting. He groaned a little before glancing at Nel and frowned at her. "You told him my so-called sob story, didn't you?" he muttered.

"It just happened, I told him what needs to be told," shrugged Nel.

"Then I don't have to be here to tell him," muttered Grimmjow as he turned around.

"Grimmjow."

"I know," he grumbled as he glanced back at her. "I hate this, I hate doing shits like this. It's so irritating to talk about myself."

"Just do it, Grimmjow," Nel sighed. "Let him feel about you after hearing your story. Leave him to decide if he wants to be with you or not." The blue-haired model frowned before finishing the coffee in two gulps. "Need another cup?"

"Nah, I'm feeling better now," muttered Grimmjow, handing the empty cup to her. "If this get screwed up, I'm blaming you for it."

"I know." Grimmjow walked slowly towards the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Oddly enough, Shirosaki didn't try to jump him like before but instead laid dutifully beside his master along with Zangetsu. Ichigo sat up as the other man closed the door and walked up to the bed.

"Let's get this over with," sighed Grimmjow as he sat down, glancing at the floor. "You already know about my shitty childhood days, right?"

"Yeah, Nel told me about it," muttered Ichigo. "It sounded pretty traumatic."

"Only to those who never lived the life I had," he replied. "I could care less about the past, and nobody but Nel had never cared for me. Bet she didn't tell you that she was a foster kid too."

"N-no, she didn't," Ichigo muttered.

"Thought so, that brat always have something to say about me but not herself," Grimmjow grumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "After that _bitch_ left me to foster care, that's where I met the drooling kid. She clunged to me since then, through the troubles and other shits I would get into. Even when I went to prison after that incident."

"Yeah, for nearly killing some guy," the orange-haired model replied. Grimmjow finally looked at him and gave him an darkly sneer, and Ichigo shuddered slightly for some reason.

"I did beat that guy up to a pulp for trying to mess with Nel," he said ominously. "He was in a coma when I got arrested, I didn't care about what would happen to him while my time was pending. That was until that motherfucker suddenly died." Ichigo's eyes widened slightly in shock, he stared at Grimmjow's eyes but there was no emotion in them.

"What?" he gasped softly.

"At first it was aggravated assault and battery and I would've gotten just a year and a half to two years," Grimmjow continued. "When that bastard died, the charges upgraded to murder and I was facing twenty-five to life. They said I killed him from smashing his head multiple times and it made him brain dead. Of course, I didn't care back then other than the fact that he had gotten what he deserved."

"But Grimmjow, didn't you think of the consequences?" questioned Ichigo.

"Like I said, I didn't care," replied Grimmjow. "Why the fuck should I? I was glad he was dead, so he couldn't try and fight me again."

"And you said twenty-five to life. How did you get out?" The blunet glanced away and growled lowly in disdain.

"Fucking forget to tell you that Aizen gave me and Nel an opportunity outta the foster care," he muttered bitterly with such venom. "I was fifteen and she was twelve when that motherfucker 'adopted' us. I didn't like him from the start, even when his agency had offered me a modeling job. He always seemed shady, as if he had something to hide. That's why only me and Nel would only trust each other and no one else."

"I see . . . ." muttered Ichigo. "Then, at prison--"

"I was just nineteen when I was sent there," Grimmjow said scornfully. "I was gonna be there for the rest of my life, and I would have left Nel to defend herself even though she can't. Somehow, Aizen pulled some strings when I went to trial for murder and soon I was charged for just involuntary manslaughter. I only served just a little over six years." He glanced back at Ichigo and smirked darkly as his hand rose and touched his cheek. The orange-haired model nearly flinched at the touch but kept his gaze on him.

"I'm a very evil person, Ichi," he whispered. "I could kill again if I want to, even if I never mean to. That's what happen if someone fucking mess with me. Often, I nearly slaughtered them and I would always get away with it. But still, I won't be so lucky the next time." Ichigo shuddered internally in fright; not because of Grimmjow's crimes but because of what might happen to him. "I know you don't want to be with a person like me, Ichigo," he muttered. "Nobody in the fucking would ever care about me--"

"You're wrong." Grimmjow blinked in surprise from the sudden statement a second before Ichigo kissed him on his lips. The blunet froze at the contact, he didn't know why the other man was doing this. Ichigo leaned away from him and stared at the shocked man. "I wonder . . . ." he muttered softly. "I wonder if . . . . if it's okay for me to like someone like you, Grimmjow. Is it wrong to have someone who cared about you like I do? Is it terrible that I like you?"

"I . . . . I don't think so, Ichigo," muttered Grimmjow, as his face slightly softened. "I don't mind that you like me. I . . . . like you, as well." Ichigo kissed him again and this time, the other man relaxed into the kiss.

* * *

Nel glanced up when the bedroom door opened and the two dogs was nudged out before the door closed back. She stared at them before a smile appeared on her face. "Guess you won't blame me for this, huh, Grimmie?" she chided, only to hear slight moaning sounds. "Huh, I thought so. I'll leave you guys alone then!"

She turned to the door but paused and glanced back at the bedroom door. "Just be careful, Grimmjow," she sighed before she left the apartment.

* * *

"Grimm . . . . Ah! . . . . Grimmjow," moaned Ichigo, and the blue-haired man smirked as he nipped at his bare neck. Grimmjow's hands roamed over his heated chest as he then kissed his lips. "Shit, Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo moaned as he gripped at the baby blue tresses to deepen the kiss. "Quit fucking around with me."

"But I am, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow, kissing him again. "I'm fucking around with you before I fuck you." Ichigo smirked back and gazed at his perfectly chiseled body; they were only in their jeans as Grimmjow trailed his tongue down to his stomach, making Ichigo shuddered in estacy as the cool moist touch. "Damn, I wondered if you taste so good, Strawberry," he smirked deviously as his hand rubbed on his bulge.

"See for yourself then," smirked the orange-haired model. Grimmjow scoffed in enjoyment before he undid the jeans and took them off along with his boxers, releasing his eager erection. Ichigo's breathing hitched as he felt the other man's breath before Grimmjow suddenly engulfed him. "Agh, Grimmjow . . . .!" he gasped, his back arched from the intense gratification as Grimmjow slightly grazed his teeth against the sensitive skin.

"Grimmjow . . . ." whimpered Ichigo as he glanced down. Grimmjow smirked as he glanced back and slowly bobbed his head up and down, his tongue slid graciously over the top. "Ah! Ah . . . .!" the orange-haired model whimpered as he writhed a little and gripped at the bedsheets. Grimmjow continued as he glanced at Ichigo again, it was obvoius that he was close.

The blue-haired model teased him by stopped sucking and stood up. "What the hell?" frowned Ichigo, glaring at Grimmjow. The other man simply smirked as he took off his own jean and salivated two fingers.

"Not yet, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he then crawled over him and inserted the digit inside him. Ichigo winced a little from the stretching but was reassured by a kiss. "You sure you want this?" asked Grimmjow.

"What do you think?" muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow grinned as he removed the fingers and positioned himself, hooking the other man's legs around his waist. Slowly, he entered him up to the hilt, and Ichigo hissed in pain. "Shit . . . ." he whispered through gritted teeth. Grimmjow merely groaned softly as he pinned his wrists above his head.

"Just relax," he muttered before he bucked back and forth. Ichigo moaned softly at each thrust, as the other man grunted sensually. "Shit, Ichi . . . ." he moaned huskily. "You feel so tight and good."

"Shut up-- Ah!," moaned Ichigo, Grimmjow's thrusts were becoming faster and harder. "Grimmjow . . . .!" he whimpered loudly.

"I know," grunted Grimmjow, kissing his lips. The orange-haired model moaned deeply into the kiss as his wrists were removed and he gripped at the back of the other man's neck. Grimmjow smirked as he kissed his neck, thrusting harder as he gripped at Ichigo's erection and pumped it.

"Uhnn . . . . Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned lustfully.

"Keep saying my name, Ichi," moaned Grimmjow, kissing his lips again.

"Grimmjow . . . .!" moaned Ichigo.

"Say it again . . . ."

"Grimmjow . . . .!"

"Again, Ichigo!"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled out a split-second before he came into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow groaned deeply as thrusted a few more time before he came as well. The blue-haired model panted heavily as he gazed at Ichigo, who frowned a little as he was catching his breath.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"It's just that . . . ." Ichigo muttered softly. "You think that it's dangerously wrong to fall for a disturbed killer?" Grimmjow blinked at that and chuckled softly.

"It's dangerous . . . . but it's not wrong," he smirked as he kissed him.

* * *

Yays, I can't wait for episodes 165 and 166 of Bleach! Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, it'll be awesome even though I saw the original version. The english dubbed is pretty interesting; I mean, Kappa Mikey is Nnoitora.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Intuitions and Depth

Is it just me, or this story's becoming less about modeling and more about angsty love life between Grimmjow and Ichigo? Need to get back on track. Probably in the next chapter or two, I'm not sure.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10- Intuitions and Depth**

_Grimmjow exhaled out white smoke deeply as he sat down, his orange jumpsuit wrinkled as he hunched over the table and stared through the tempered glass. Nel was sitting on the other side of the glass as her eyes were glancing down at her lap. "Nel," he muttered as he tapped lightly on the glass. "C'mon, you big crybaby. You always do that whenever you come visit me. At least put on a happy face for once." Nel glanced up and stared dejectedly at him._

_"Hey, Grimmjow," she muttered. Grimmjow frowned irritatingly as he took a drag._

_"Quit the 'I feel so terrible' bullshit, Nel," he grumbled. "It's not your fault that it happened. I should've left the moment you came to get me."_

_"I know but . . . ." muttered Nel. "I missed you, Grimmjow."_

_"You think I don't know that, Nel?" Grimmjow mumbled as he sat up. "I've been here for a few months, and already I'm getting so fucking crazy in here. Hope I can make it through in here, though. It's just a couple of years, right?" He noticed that the young woman was shuddering as she tried not to cry and narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong?" he questioned._

_"About that, Grimmjow . . . ." Nel whimpered. "The man . . . . he became brain-dead and died." Grimmjow barely blinked at the statement and took another drag._

_"And?"_

_"Your charges are now different, they changed it," she muttered. "You're now charged for murder." The blunet's face became emotionless and glanced away. "Grimmjow, listen to me. If you're found guilty, you'll be here for life. Doesn't that scares you?" Grimmjow said nothing as smokes drafted from his cigarette. "Grimmjow, didn't you hear--"_

_"Yeah, I did hear you," muttered Grimmjow. "So the fuck what?"_

_"So what?" gasped Nel in a grief-stricken tone. "Don't you even care what will happen to you?"_

_"Fuck no."_

_"You should, Grimmjow!" Nel cried. "You have to care!"_

_"Why the fuck should I?!" Grimmjow questioned angrily as he glared at her. "That motherfucker got what he deserved, Nel! I did what I have to do to protect you!"_

_"Well, who'll protect me if you're here for the rest of your life?!" she cried, tears started to stream from her eyes. "I hate you, Grimmjow! You don't care about me at all! You're so selfish!" Grimmjow's face softened a little and sighed deeply as he scratched through his hair._

_"Nel," he muttered quietly. "Quit crying. It's not worth it, it can't be helped."_

_"But still--"_

_"Stop it, Nel," muttered Grimmjow. "What's done is done. There's no turning back, I killed the motherfucker."_

* * *

Grimmjow lit up the cigarette pursed in his lips and inhaled deeply. He was laying in a reclined manner while Ichigo was nestled against his bare chest as he slept. The blunet exhaled sharply through his nostrils as he glanced down at him and sighed. "It's dangerous to be with me," he muttered, resonating his answer from earlier. "It's dangerous but not wrong."

He glanced around the dark bedroom, dimly illuminated by street lights through the window. He then noticed a small-framed picture on the dresser, there were two girls and a middle-aged man smiling and huddling around the orange-haired model. "Guess that's his family," mumbled Grimmjow. "Don't remember seeing that the last time, though."

"Huh?" Ichigo muttered drowsily as he slowly woke up. "Grimmjow, you're still up?"

"Yeah, I need my fix for the night," muttered Grimmjow as he took another drag. Ichigo yawned softly as the other man pulled him closer. "Go back to sleep, Ichi."

"I can't now," frowned Ichigo. "Not when you're blowing smoke in my face." Grimmjow smirked before exhaled the smoke away from him. Minutes went by slowly in silence before Ichigo sighed in realization. "Huh, just notice something," he murmured.

"What?" Grimmjow muttered.

"You said you were in a bar, but you were nineteen when you got arrested," he replied quietly as he glanced up at him.

"I was very tall and muscular for my age then," Grimmjow reassured. "I was often mistaken for a 25-year-old, and I would sneak into places without being asked for my ID."

"Then . . . . let me ask this question again," the orange-haired model said quietly as he sat up.

"Hm?"

"About your tattoo . . . ." Grimmjow stared at him and groaned a little.

"I gave my life story to you, and you wanna know more?" he grumbled. "You're very meddling, you know that?"

"I just asked about your tattoo," frowned Ichigo. "I just wanna know if it means something to you and stuff." The blue-haired model sighed, exhaling out the white smoke, before removing the cigarette from his lips.

"Well," he muttered, licking his lips, "I got it at sixteen. Six is actually my favorite number, 'cause everywhere else the number is often considered evil and bad and it fits me." He then glanced at Ichigo again and smirked as he placed the cigarette back to his lips. "Ironically, my time in jail was six years. So fucking weird, huh?"

"You got a dark sense of humor, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, though he smiled a little. Grimmjow chuckled softly at the backhanded compliment.

"How nice of you, Strawberry," he sneered. "You're very charming yourself."

"You're lying, you jerk," smirked Ichigo, straddling onto his lap and his hands caressed up to his neck. "If you're not, then prove it with another round."

"Another?" Grimmjow questioned in surprise. "We just fucked like, an hour ago. Ain't your ass sore or something?"

"A little."

"Shit, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow. "I need to get rise up first, then--"

"Let me help you rise, Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered lustfully, removing the cigarette from the blunet's lips and kissed him. Grimmjow moaned in content as he kissed back, sharing the tar-like taste with their tongues. The orange-haired model smirked inwardly as his hand traveled downward.

"Damn, Ichi," Grimmjow laughed as he felt the sudden grab. Ichigo merely smirked as he began to stroke him, sending him pleasurable shiver. "Fuck," he groaned softly. "Fuck, Ichi."

"That's right, fuck me, Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo, kissing his lips before handing him back his cigarette. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Hell yeah," smirked Grimmjow, his erection stiffening by the second. "Shit, hurry up so we can get started." Ichigo gave him a scowl-like smirk as he stopped stroking him and positioned himself carefully as he gripped onto the blunet's shoulders. "Take it easy now, Ichi," Grimmjow muttered smugly as he placed his hands on his hips. Little by little, Ichigo hissed softly as he descended on the huge erection.

"Ah! It feels different in this position," he winced after taking it in fully.

"In a good way?" smirked Grimmjow.

"Dunno, just give me a sec." Ichigo breathed deeply before slowly sliding up and down, moaning softly at each movement. "Come on, Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned.

"Uhn . . . . I know," grunted Grimmjow, bucking his hips in sync with Ichigo's. The orange-haired model moaned louder as he bounced faster. "Shit . . . . so fucking good, Ichi," Grimmjow gritted in pleasure. He then pulled him closer as they continued, moaning and groaning at each thrust.

"Ow!" Ichigo suddenly yelped, nearly halting their passion.

"Huh? What happened?" questioned the blue-haired model as he frowned at him.

"You damn cigarette just burned me," scowled Ichigo, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry, just got into the moment," Grimmjow muttered as he removed his cigarette and literally crinkled it in his hand.

"What're you doing?! Doesn't that burn you?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"I'm used to it," smirked Grimmjow. "I'm a disturbed guy, just like you said."

"Ugh, you're such an asshole," he scoffed.

"Yeah, but I'm fucking yours," laughed Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo frowned at how the blue-haired model was sleeping in his bed; Grimmjow was on his back and sprawled across the bed with the bedsheets tangled around his waist and legs. Nel was partially right, Grimmjow had a finger lazily in his mouth as he snored lightly. The orange-haired model had alreadly took a shower and put on a pair of pajama pants and yet the other man was still sleeping. He sighed in agitation and leaned down to his snoring face.

"Grimmjow," he called out, but Grimmjow snorted as he subconsciously turned his head. "Grimmjow, get up," Ichigo said louder but was replied by continued snoring. "Might as well do it the hard way." He walked towards the door and opened it quickly. "Shiro, Zangetsu, come here!" he called out. Immediately, the two dogs rushed in and pounced onto the bed.

"WHAT THE FU--" Grimmjow yelled out suddenly from his slumber but his face was slobbered by the white Akita. "Get outta my fucking face, you damn mutt!" he growled angrily as he pushed him away and sat up, wiping the drool off his face. "Shit, is that any way to wake up someone in the morning?"

"I did try to wake you up, but you were dead asleep," scoffed Ichigo.

"Well, what do you expect? grumbled Grimmjow as he laid back down. "I was half-drunk when I came to your house, and we fucked hard twice."

"I noticed that, you fell asleep just as we finished." Grimmjow merely smirked as he scratched through his bed-ridden hair. He glanced at the picture on the dresser again, to which Ichigo had noticed. "That's my family," the orange-head pointed out.

"I can see that," muttered Grimmjow. "Would've looked perfect if your mom's in it." Ichigo frowned sadly at him as he scratched behind his neck.

". . . . My Mom died when I was a kid," he muttered quietly. The blue-haired model blinked in surprise and glanced away.

"Sorry," he muttered uncomfortably. "Didn't mean to say it like that. I'm not very good at saying nice stuff--"

"It's okay, Grimmjow," Ichigo sighed when he sat next to him. "Your life's different than mine. Then again, I had to deal with my Dad who would dropkick me whenever I come home." Grimmjow laughed quietly as he sat back up.

"Lucky you, I don't know who my old man is," he grinned darkly. "Being with multiple parnters would resulted in unwanted consequences."

"Don't talk like that," muttered Ichigo, and the blunet stopped smiling. "Stop beating yourself up like that, Grimmjow. You know I care about you."

Grimmjow sighed deeply and leaned closer to kiss his lips. "Sorry," he muttered, kissing him again. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, subconsciously moving his body to sit on his lap and wrapping his arm around his neck.

"Grimmjow . . . ." he moaned softly.

"Not now, I'm too hungry to fuck you," smirked Grimmjow. The orange-haired model scowled at him and got off him and the bed.

"Asshole," he scoffed as he left the room, with his pets following him.

"I know I am," Grimmjow sneered then his smile reduced a little into a sincere smirk. "That's why I like about you, Ichi. You're too good of a guy." After a shower and a quick change of clothes, which he 'borrowed' from Ichigo, he lounged on the living room couch as the other man cooked breakfast. "I gave you my life story, Ichi," he smirked, fishing for a cigarette in his carton. "What's yours about? You said something about your old man kicking you."

"Oh damn, that goat-faced idiot," Ichigo scowled to himself. He put the eggs and bacons onto two plates and carried them towards the living room. "My Dad is a doctor and he runs a clinic next to our house," he replied, handing one plate to Grimmjow and sat next to him. "He's very eccentric and over-dramatic over stupid stuff."

"Like what?" asked Grimmjow.

"Well, not long ago, I told him I was gay and he cried for a half an hour," he said, rolling his eyes at the memory. "Then he supported me in the most unconventional way. He once told me one day some guy will take advantage of my gorgeously slim body." Grimmjow laughed in smugness and grinned at him.

"He got that right, Strawberry," he laughed.

"Shut up," scowled Ichigo.

"What about those two girls? They're your sisters, right?"

"Yeah, twin sisters," replied Ichigo, eating a forkful of eggs. "The auburn one is Yuzu, she does all the houseworks. She's a better cook than me, though. The black-haired one is Karin, she's a tomboy and brutally honest. She once asked me if I was the top or the bottom."

"Well, you answered her question, didn't you?" smirked Grimmjow. Ichigo scoffed in agitaion and glared at him.

"Your food's getting cold, and Shiro's sniffing at it," he said. Grimmjow noticed Shirosaki, who was wagging his tail slowly and begging, and frowned at him before wolfing it down quickly. "Easy, don't choke," sighed Ichigo, gesturing the Akita towards him to feed him.

"Forgot to tell you another thing about me," muttered Grimmjow, sallowing the last bits of food.

"What?"

"I actually preferred cats over dogs," the blunet smirked.

"Really? That explains why you acted pissy towards Shiro," said Ichigo. "Why do you like cats?"

"For one thing, I don't have to deal with consistent barking and taking them outside to shit," shrugged Grimmjow.

"Jerk, dogs are naturally man's best friend," frowned the orange haired model.

"Sorry, dear," Grimmjow smirked. "Just that I find cats to be--"

"Cuddly and cute?" questioned Ichigo with a smirk on his face and Grimmjow rolled his eyes at him as he managed to get the last cigarette.

"I dunno, but they felt very soothing to me," he muttered, pursing it to his lips. "Growing up in foster care, I would sneak in strays and take care of them. Then I had to send them back because I couldn't keep them." Ichigo glanced at him and smiled softly; the more he learned about Grimmjow's life, the more he feel at ease. Grimmjow took out his lighter when the other man snatched it out of his hand.

"No smoking in my house," smirked Ichigo as he got up and ran to his bedroom.

"Hey! You didn't say anything about it last night!" yelled Grimmjow as he went after him.

* * *

Ichigo was smiling. Literally. A real genuine relaxed smile was plastered on his face when he came to the Seireitei agency. Usually, he would scowl and sulk over thing, but the unusual expression was actually terrifying his friends. "Uh, Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked worryingly when she and Renji noticed him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," smiled Ichigo clamly.

"You weren't like this when I saw you last night," Renji muttered uneasily. "Did that Nel girl said something to you?"

"She only told me about why Grimmjow was acting weird," replied the orange-haired model. "Then Grimmjow came by and we talked and made up."

"Made up?" Rukia questioned then smirked deviously. "Made up, as in--"

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Rukia," sighed Ichigo, but he was still smiling. Rukia stopped smirking and her eyes widened in surprise and fright.

"Renji, I'm scared," she shuddered, gripping at the red-head's arm. "This can't be Ichigo Kurosaki we love to mess with."

"I know, it's like 'Twilight Zone'," muttered Renji. "Did Grimmjow do something to his brain?"

"Maybe I did," smirked Grimmjow, who was nearby Ichigo and was smoking. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"We want our Ichi back," whined Rukia.

"C'mon, he's the same guy as yesterday," replied Grimmjow. "He's just in a good mood."

"Don't think so, even Byakuya feels uneasy about Berry's new emotion," frowned Renji.

"Guys, I'm okay for today," smiled Ichigo. "I'm just happy that me and Grimmjow made up, that's all."

"Uh, okay, see you later," muttered the small woman as they walked away. When they were completely gone, Ichigo went back to his 'normal' face as he glanced back at the blunet.

"Grimmjow, I'm not sure if we should do this," he muttered. "I mean, I don't wanna get into Yoruichi's bad side. It's scary."

"Don't worry about it, Ichi," muttered Grimmjow. "I just wanna know about meeting between her and that dickhead Aizen a few days ago."

"With that choice of words, she'd kick your ass without moving," frowned Ichigo. "Let's ask nicely, and we might get the answer you wanted." The blue-haired model simply grunted but had to comply as they walked down the hallway and towards their boss's office. "Yoruichi? May we come in?" Ichigo asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes, you may, my darling Ichigo," answered an obviously girly voice. The orange-haired model sighed in annoyance and opened the door. "Mr. Kurosaki, Mr. Jaegerjaques, what a pleasant surprise," smiled Urahara, waving his fan at them. "What bring you guys here?"

"Uh, we just wanna ask Yoruichi about something," replied Ichigo.

"You can tell me, I'll give the message to her when she comes back," Urahara chided. Ichigo glanced back at Grimmjow, who merely shrugged, and and sighed deeply.

"Well . . . . Grimmjow's curious about the meeting between his old boss and Yoruichi," he muttered. The supermodel's smile reduced a little and glanced at Grimmjow, as well.

"I see . . . ." he said. "I believe I know what it's about since I know about Sousuke Aizen. But I'm not sure if I should talk about it."

"Might as well," muttered Grimmjow, closing the door and locking it.

"Wow, you're making it sound like some kind of deadly interrogation," joked Urahara but Grimmjow glared at him with a serious look on his face. "Heh, sorry. Now where should I start?"

* * *

Okay, I need some ideas about Aizen's shady past. It should make sense so I can write it into the story, just a bit of ideas. Thank you.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!!


	11. Left Alone, Stay Together

Aw man, I had the best dream ever this past weekend! For this fic, Grimmjow was furious at Aizen's propositions involving Ichigo and wanted to kill him literally. But Ichigo was fearful for Grimmjow's life and tried to console him and the next thing I know, they were having hot and extremely rough sex in the blunet's bed. Damn, I tried to go back to sleep to get that dream again but to no prevail. That truly was a kick-ass dream, it actually gave me an idea for this story.

Another good news, I got a new charger for my laptop. Horrays! I can write and upload whenever I want now!

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11- Left Alone, Stay Together**

"Let's see . . . ." pondered Urahara, waving his fan in front of his face. "It all started very, very long time ago . . . . in a small business college. Sousuke was a grade above me when we first met, he was an outright nerd with his thick glasses and sloppy-looking hair. He was a nice person whenever he comes across someone."

"What kinda bullshit story you're telling us?" muttered Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes in disbelief.

"It's true," Urahara shrugged. "I didn't know he was fooling everyone back then, even the dean. His 'nice-guy' persona was hiding his true motives."

"Which was what, Urahara?" asked Ichigo. The supermodel smiled a little but his eyes were staring at the two with a serious look.

"During our time in college, I became a budding model," he replied quietly. "Aizen took notice of my career and offered to help me. Around then I didn't see anything wrong and I accepted. But as time went by, I notice his demeanor slippiing through his exterior. He left his wallet one day and I was about to return it to him when I saw what was in it. A piece was sticking out, so I took it out and unfolded it to read it.

"It was a plot, a plot to embezzle the school we went to and myself. I confronted Aizen about this but he unusually admitted it and said that I had no proof to have him arrested. A crafty manipulator, he was, but I tried anyway and he did get arrested. But . . . ." Urahara glanced away and his eyebrows tensed at the memory. "He was right, he wouldn't get jail time. When I saw him again soon after that, he advised me to strain my connection with him."

"And I bet you didn't, did you?" questioned Grimmjow, the long ash from his cigarette dropped carelessly to the floor due to neglect to inhale. "I should've had a feeling when Aizen transferred me here." Ichigo blinked in realization; Urahara had once mentioned about Grimmjow's old boss that one time. Why hadn't he seen the hindsight when Aizen came to the agency?

"Yes . . . . and no," replied Urahara. "I still had a grudge-like feeling with him, because I don't know what was his intentions. As I was becoming famous in the fashion world, I secretly kept an eye on Aizen and his movements. It wasn't long until I found out that he moved to America and started his own budding agency, Hueco Mundo. As much as I tried to figure out why he has a business like that, I couldn't figure out the true intention. All I know is that he's a very manipulative character."

"Is that all?" Grimmjow muttered. "Is that the only thing you know about Aizen? I don't fucking believe you."

"Grimmjow, don't act so brash," said Ichigo as he glanced at him. "He's being honest about what he knows, that's all." The blue-haired model merely scoffed angrily before removing the cigarette and delibrately putting it out with his tongue. "Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo as he glared at the sizzling smoke disappearing from the mild burn mark.

"I wanna know what was going on when that motherfucker came here," he demanded lowly, ignoring the orange-haired model's mortified reaction. "At first, I didn't care why he was here but now I wanna know. Especially since it's fucking invovles me."

"Is that right? Well . . . ." Urahara shrugged and suddenly beamed out a smile. "I have actually no idea!" he chided. "I wasn't here when Aizen came to meet Yoruichi, so I really have no clue of what's going on at all!" Grimmjow blinked and glared at him in aggravation.

"You're fucking kidding me?!" he growled.

"But since it involves you, my guess is that Aizen is making sure that you stay in line," Urahara replied, putting on a now serious yet small smile. "Maybe you have a secret that could destroy everything you have and he knows about it." Grimmjow scoffed lowly and glanced at Ichigo, who glanced away at the known fact. Urahara noticed and sighed in acknowledgement. "I see . . . ." he muttered. "Whatever the case, it's best to do what you're told to do in this agency. I bet Mr. Kurosaki feels that way, as well, since he wants you around."

"Uh, yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo, as his face blushed a little.

"Good," the supermodel smiled lightly. "Don't you agree also, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" The blunet glared at him again but nodded a little. Just then, there was a frantic knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Mr. Urahara, where's Ichigo and Grimmjow?" muffled Orihime.

"Oh, they're right here," he chided, as Ichigo unlocked the door and opened it.

"What is it, Orihime?" he asked.

"We're running late, Ichigo," Orihime complained. "The shoot's in less than thirty minutes. If we don't get there on time, we'll be in big trouble."

"All right, all right, just calm down," sighed Ichigo before glancing back at Urahara. "See you later, Urahara."

"Come on, call me Kisuke like we're buddies," pouted Urahara. The orange-haired model rolled his eyes before leaving the office. "Mr. Jaegerjaques," he called out just as Grimmjow was about to leave.

"What?" he muttered.

"Seems that you care about Ichigo, don't you?"

"That's none of your damn business," Grimmjow replied coldly but the other man simply smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "And he cares about you as well. One piece of advice, though."

"What?"

"Don't hurt him," Urahara replied as his face suddenly became serious. "Whatever dark secrets you hold, don't let it get the best of you or else you'll hurt him in more ways than one." Grimmjow stared at him before glancing away and walked out of the office. He wouldn't hurt Ichigo intentionally, would he?

* * *

"Uh, Grimmjow?" mumbled Ichigo, putting on the white sweatshirt as he glanced at Grimmjow.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow muttered.

"Um . . . . does it hurt?" he asked quietly.

"What does it hurt?"

"You know . . . . your tongue, after you burned it with your cigarette," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow merely blinked at him and sighed.

"Does it look bad?" he asked before sticking it out at him. The other man stared at the mark, it appeared not to be too bad, but it was evidently obvious. "I'm used to pain, anyway," muttered the blunet, curling his tongue back in place and glanced away.

"You're saying it like it's nothing," huffed Ichigo.

"It is nothing," Grimmjow muttered. "It's not the first the time I hurt myself." He quickly glanced at him and pulled him into his embrace. Ichigo blushed at the sudden contact; though the other man was wearing a jacket, he had no shirt underneath. "Remember what you told me last night, Ichigo," he whispered huskily into ears. "It's not wrong to fall for someone like me. I'm very disturbed, just like you said." The orange-haired model whimpered softly at the enticing voice before he felt the moist tongue trailing on his neck up to his earlobe.

"Hey! If you guys are gonna fuck, wait until we finished the shoot!" Shuuhei shouted acrossed the set.

"Shut the hell up, idiot!" Ichigo yelled back, pushing himself off the smirking blunet. "Gosh, why am I surrounded by morons?"

"Because you'd be bored to death if you're surrounded by 'normal' people," smirked Grimmjow. "I may take that guy's advice about fucking after the set."

"Go fuck yourself," scowled Ichigo, walking away from him. Still, the orange-haired model reeled at what Urahara had told them. Aizen was once a criminal and yet he was cleared of all charges; compare to Grimmjow, he would appeared to be a model citizen on the surface. But he appeared to hold secrets even darker than Grimmjow.

"'Sup, Berry," smiled Renji as he walked up to him, his standard ponytail was a single braid settled lazily on his shoulder. "You're scowling. Good, you're back to normal," he joked, wrapping his arm around the other man's shoulders. "How's it going lately?"

"So-and-so," muttered Ichigo. "Grimmjow's been wondering about his old boss's visit from few days ago."

"Was I right? Was it about what you told me?" Renji asked quietly.

"Hard to say," he muttered. "There's so much skeletons in the closet, and it's not my business to talk to anyone else about it."

"It's that serious, Ichigo?" the red-head muttered and Ichigo nodded. "Okay, I understand. I won't peg you for the details."

"Thanks, Renji," Ichigo sighed.

"So . . . . did you and Grimmjow do it last night?" smirked Renji, only to be elbow'd in the stomach. "Ouch . . . . guess you did."

"Idiot," scowled Ichigo. "Let's go do our jobs, okay?"

"Fine," Renji groaned. "Didn't hafta hit that hard, though." All day, the shoot went by smoothly although Shuuhei accidently sneezed onto one of the sleeves, which made Uryuu upset.

"You couldn't have just used a tissue?!" he huffed.

"Sorry, it happened so fast!" exclaimed Shuuhei.

"Every guy used that excuse," Renji smirked, holding in a laugh.

"Just like what you said to your boyfriend last night, Pineapple?" Shuuhei retorted. Ichigo frowned at the upcoming beatdown between the two and moved away, along with Grimmjow.

"Ichi, I'm tired," the blue-haired model mumbled, wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Then go away and sleep," scoffed Ichigo. Grimmjow simply smiked as he nuzzled into his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin. "Nngghh . . . . don't," he whimpered as he tried to wriggle away. "We're still at work, you know."

"So?" smirked Grimmjow. "We're almost done anyway." He trailed his tongue up to his jawline and kissed his lips softly. Ichigo's mind fuzzed instantly before kissing back, tasting the mild tar in his mouth.

_Snap._

Ichigo snapped back to reality and noticed Rukia nearby, holding out her cell phone. "Gotcha!" she smirked triumphantly.

"Rukia, what the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Hey, everybody! Wanna see Ichi making out?" squealed Rukia as she ran back to the set.

"Come back here!" Ichigo yelled as he ran after her. Grimmjow shrugged smugly at the expected reaction and walked outside. He took out his cigarette and lighter when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw Yoruichi walking towards him.

"Grimmjow, were you looking for me earlier today?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," Grimmjow muttered as he lit his cigarette and inhaled deeply. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"Your meeting with Aizen," he muttered as white smoke exhaled out of his mouth. The dark-skinned woman blinked at the statement but wasn't surpised.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned.

"Just saying, he is my former boss after all," muttered Grimmjow.

"You could've just asked him yourself," Yoruichi replied but the blunet shook his head a little as he took another drag.

"Aizen and I don't really see eye to eye over several things," he sighed. "Besides, he can call my phone number but I can't call him back for some fuck-- I mean, for some reasons." Yoruchi glanced at him and then away.

"He told me about your . . . . past situations," she muttered. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes at her but continued smoking. "Not really sure about this, but I believe Aizen transferred you here just to get rid of you."

"That's not surprising," Grimmjow blurted out before he could stop himself. "I mean, I doubt that he would fire me just like that after I got out of jail. I've never trusted him ever in my life, that's why I was suspicious of his arrival. He's a conniving bastard."

"I knew that," Yoruichi agreed, glancing back at him. "That's why he asked for another meeting next week." Grimmjow nearly choked on the smoke and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Seriously?" he questioned.

"I'm sure why he wants to, but it's best not to let your guards down," she replied. "He even suggested that you should come and meet him."

Grimmjow smirked humorlessly and rolled his eyes. "Might as well," he sneered. "Just hope that he doesn't piss me off." Just then, Ichigo ran outside, clutching Rukia's phone in his hand as the small woman ran after him.

"Gimme back my phone, Ichigo!" whined Rukia.

"No, I'm deleting the picture right now!" Ichigo fumed as he pressed a few buttons. "That's what you get for acting like a peeping tom!"

"That's not fair!" Rukia pouted, pulling at his arm to get the device. It didn't take long before the two noticed Yoruichi. "Oh, hey Yoruichi." Ichigo noticed the fact that their boss was talking to Grimmjow and sighed grimly.

"Here," he muttered, handing back Rukia her phone and walking towards the two. "Hey Yoruichi, what were you guys talking about?"

"About you, Berry," smirked Yoruichi. "Grimmjow just told me how you like being spanked during foreplay." Grimmjow choked out a laughter as Ichigo's face tuned beet-red.

"Stop telling lies like that, it's not funny!" he yelled angrily. But deep down inside, he knew she already told him what she know about the meeting. But it's probably not enough, still.

* * *

Grimmjow tiredly entered his bedroom when he noticed a mop of sea-green hair peeking out from under the bedsheet. He didn't bother being angry at the fact that Nel was sleeping in his bed, he was already used to it since they were kids. He sighed deeply as he walked up to the bed and sat down gently. He glanced at a slightly crumpled photo on the nightstand and picked it up; it was a picture of him and Nel when they were teenagers.

He smirked lightly to himself at how he looked, his baby blue hair was much longer than his friend's, almost down to his knees. And his body was far leaner than it is now, with minimal amount of muscles. As usual, the teenage version of Grimmjow had a disgruntled look on his face compared to Nel's affecionate smile, as she hugged him.

"Hmm . . . . I want some more ice cream," Nel mumbled in her sleep as she turned around. Grimmjow glanced behind him and smiled softly. He put the picture down and laid down next to her, frowning at the girl drooling heavily on his pillows.

"Stupid brat," he muttered tiredly before closing his eyes and soon difting off to sleep.

_"Did it hurt?" thirteen-year-old Nel asked as she stared curiously at the fresh '6' tattoo._

_"Not really," Grimmjow shrugged, the sixteen-year-old pushed his long hair back for her to observe better. "How does it look?"_

_"It looks stupid," Nel bluntly replied._

_"You're stupid," frowned Grimmjow as he let his hair fall back down. "I told you I was gonna get it, right?"_

_"Yeah but you weren't supposed to," the girl replied. "First of all, you're underage. You couldn't have gotten it by yourself."_

_"I did. Money values over IDs in where I went to." Nel huffed and stuck her tongue out._

_"Second . . . . he won't like it when he finds outs," she muttered._

_"Does it look like I give a fuck, Nel?" Grimmjow scoffed as he took out a pack of cigarettes and picked one out. "He's not the boss of me, I'm not afraid of him." He lit up the cigarette with a lighter and inhaled the nicotine. "And don't give me the same bullshit about being an underage smoker."_

_"An underage smoker who wets the bed," Nel mumbled under her breath as she glanced away._

_"What was that?" growled the blunet as he glared at her._

_"Nothing," she innocently replied._

_"Stupid brat," Grimmjow muttered as he took a drag._

Grimmjow grunted slightly as he tiredly opened his eyes, he felt something heavy on top of his chest. He glanced down at sleeping Nel, who was spooning him, and sighed as he patted her on the head. "Nel," he muttered. "Get up, you're spitting on me."

Nel whined a little when he shook her a little before yawning softly. "Grimmie . . . . when did you get back?" she mumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"About . . . . over four hours ago," muttered Grimmjow, glancing at the time on his cell phone. "Shit, how long were you sleeping?"

"Uh, I don't know," Nel shrugged. "I stayed up all night cleaning up this pig-sty and then I fell asleep."

"Idiot, don't try so hard," Grimmjow muttered as he closed his eyes. Nel sighed and smiled lightly as she laid back down, resting her head on his chest.

"Are you gonna miss me?" she asked quietly.

"Fuck no," the blue-haired model muttered.

"Good, I know you will," smiled Nel. Grimmjow merely grunted as he patted her on the head, this affectionate presence always calmed him down and supressed his frustrations, even after years behind bars. He didn't want her to go so soon.

"Quit, Nel," he said quietly.

"Huh?" Nel glanced up at him in surprise. "What did you say, Grimmjow?"

"Quit your job at Hueco Mundo, and stay here with me," muttered Grimmjow as he opened his eyes, staring lazily at the ceiling. "Stay away from there, and Aizen. I want you here with me."

"Do you really mean that?" questioned Nel.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be saying this sentimental shit," Grimmjow smirked lightly. Nel squealed in delight and hugged him.

"You're the best, Grimmie!" she squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"All right, quit it before I changed my mind," grumbled Grimmjow.

* * *

Wait! Before you start flaming, Grimmjow and Nel are just friends. Simple as that, okay?

Now then, I took Teal Eyed Being's and Black Storm Van Pendragon's ideas about Aizen and decided to mush it all in like play-doh. Aizen's true motives will be shown gradually throughout the story, so don't get impatient. BTW, I saw Black Storm's latest pics on DeviantArt, her Strawberry Bad Boy picture is so good! *drools*

And as for that dream, I'll definitely use it in the next one or two chapters! It's too good to pass off! *more drools*

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	12. Death Match Tonight

I gotta confess, I get all giggly and flustered whenever I have to write the smutty part. It's hard to get going without giggling so much. But one thing I noticed about my story was that it's getting more dramatic as I'm coming up with ideas. I know it's supposed to be humor/romance but I guess it's like 'Step Brothers' with all the angsty drama.

Which reminds me, Confusion No Hime 'threatened' me to update soon, so here it is.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12- Death Match Tonight**

"What the hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed in angered surprise as he glared at Grimmjow, who merely stared back.

"Is it that bad for letting her stay with me, Strawberry?" smirked the blunet.

"It's not that!" Ichigo fumed. "Why was she sleeping in your bed, and you slept beside her?!"

"It's not that big a deal," Grimmjow shrugged. "She slept in my bed loads of time. It's not like I'm feeling her up whenever she's asleep. You haven't even slept in my bed."

"How is that any better?!" yelled Ichigo. "Every time you tell stuff about yourself, I'm not sure if I should feel grateful or furious!"

"You felt grateful a few nights back," smirked Grimmjow. The orange-haired model blushed at the reminder as he turned to his cup of strawberry ice cream. "Besides, I actually hate talking about myself," the blunet muttered, eating a spoonful of caramel ice cream. "It's pointless, that's why I often forget about mentioning most stuff."

"It's not pointless," Ichigo muttered. "Sorry for overreacting earlier."

"Well, that's what I like about you, Ichi," Grimmjow smirked, just as Nel ran up to the two.

"Yay, I got cookies 'n' cream!" she smiled, waving her cup around.

"Quit acting like a four-year-old, Nel," Grimmjow muttered. "It's not very attractive, you know."

"And you are?" Nel frowned. "You just hate it when guys flirted with you when they thought you were a girl 'cause of your long hair." Ichigo nearly choked on his frozen treat and stared at the two.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Another one, Grimmjow?!"

"So what?" Grimmjow muttered. "I chopped it off because those assholes kept thinking I was a girl until I broken a dozen or so noses and jaws to prove them otherwise." Ichigo stared at Grimmjow again, it's hard to imagine the blue-haired model with longer hair.

"Uh, how long was your hair?" he asked.

"It was past his butt!" chided Nel, gesturing downward. "About that long, Ichi!"

"Really?"

"You're that impressed?" Grimmjow questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It's not that serious."

"But still, I find it hard to believe that you had such long hair," replied Ichigo.

"Please, you have experienced something long _and_ hard from me," Grimmjow smirked, winking at him.

"Ew, you're nasty, Grimmie!" frowned Nel, as Ichigo blushed angrily at him.

"Perverted bastard," he muttered as he glanced away.

"Okay, okay, sorry," the blunet sighed. "Try the '20 questions' shit on me. Ask me anything you wanna know about me."

"Really, Grimmjow?" asked Ichigo, glancing back at him eagerly.

"Hurry up, or I change my mind," Grimmjow muttered as he ate another spoonful; Nel, meanwhile, wandered off to stare at squirrels running around.

"Uh . . . . I guess you're in your mid-twenties?" the orange-haired model suggested.

"You guess right," replied Grimmjow.

"Ever been with someone before me?"

"Just one-night stands." Ichigo glared at him a little but shrugged it off.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"Strawberry," smirked Grimmjow.

"Seriously," Ichigo frowned at him.

"I am."

"Liar. What is your favorite animal besides cats?"

". . . . Panther," answered the blue-haired model. "They're dark and stealthy, that's what I like about them."

"Really? That's nice," Ichigo replied. "Got any favorite color?" Grimmjow glanced up at the sky as he ate another spoonful of ice cream then glanced at him.

"Black . . . . and white," he muttered.

"That's two," Ichigo said.

"Well I like them," Grimmjow muttered.

"Why?"

"'Cause that's how I see the world." Ichigo blinked at that and glanced down.

"I see . . . ." he muttered. He should have seen that coming, considering of what the blunet have been through.

"You can stop if you wanna, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, tossing the now empty cup into a trashcan and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"Uh, but--" Ichigo started but stopped, he doesn't know what to say now. The blue-haired model noticed that as he lit up his cigarette and scoffed softly.

"Aizen's coming back this week," he muttered. The orange-haired model gasped softly and stared at him. "He wants to talk to me about some shits," Grimmjow muttered as he breathed out white smoke.

"And . . . . are you all right with this?" muttered Ichigo.

"Can't fucking wait," Grimmjow reassured. "I wanna know why exactly he sent me here. Just that . . . ." His hand twitched in agitation and he quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "I hate that motherfucker, I fucking hate him."

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo muttered. "It's . . . . it's okay, Grimmjow. You don't have to go, you know."

"Heh, and let Aizen think I'm a fucking coward?" he smirked. "I'm not the one who should back down. Don't worry about me, Ichi. It's all right." The orange-haired model smiled a little just as Nel ran back to them.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" she asked. "You looked angry a few minutes ago."

"Yeah, I know," muttered Grimmjow, taking another drag. "Remember what I told you yesterday, Nel?"

"Not to eat pancakes and syrup on your bed?"

"Not that, the other one," the blunet corrected, and Nel frowned a little.

"Right," she muttered. "You're gonna tell him that?"

"Of course I am," he replied. "I'd like to see him take you away from me." Ichigo blushed a little in jealously but the feeliing quickly died down. "If not, I'll hide you in a ditch somewhere."

"You're stupid," Nel bluntly replied.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you here," frowned Grimmjow. "If you don't like it, then fuck off."

"Grimmjow, don't talk to her like that," Ichigo frowned.

"What are you talking about? I talked to her like that all the time."

"It's not that big a deal, Ichi," said Nel. "We messed with each other since forever."

"How weird," Ichigo muttered under his breath, his strawberry ice cream was already melted.

* * *

"That's bullshit!" Grimmjow replied flatly. "Until I figure something out, Nel will sleep in my bed. Quit being so jealous, Ichigo."

"I'm not," huffed Ichigo but his blushed face said otherwise. He was in the blunet's aparment for the first time; it was a bit messy with bits of clothing and trash scattered around the rooms. "It's just that you're sharing your bed with someone else."

"So you really are jealous," Grimmjow smirked, ruffling his orange hair.

"No, I'm not," Ichigo scowled, pushing his hand away. The blunet chuckled as he sat down on the couch and the orange-head reluctantly followed suit. "I don't know, maybe because I've never seen your bedroom. Maybe that's why I'm acting this way."

"No shit, Shirlock," smirked Grimmjow. "If anything, Nel should be jealous of you for letting me sleeping in your bed. You're so naive about shits, Ichi." Ichigo sighed heavily and slowly snuggled close to him, the cigarette smoke still lingered on Grimmjow's clothes but it barely bothered as he then climbed onto his lap and nuzzled his face into his neck.

"What're you doing, Ichi?" Grimmjow muttered as he smirked down at Ichigo, who began to kiss the skin lightly. He groaned softly at the fluttering contacts as he leaned his head back, allowing the other man to continue.

"I wanna see your room, Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo, trailing his kisses up to his jawline.

"Nah, Nel's in there," groaned the blue-haired model. Regardless, the light kisses traveled to his lips and Grimmjow immediately gave in. "Fuck man . . . ." he groaned deeply, his hands traveled to the other man's hips and pushed it towards his.

"I had to force my dogs out of my room for you," whispered Ichigo, kissing his lips and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just the same."

"It's not, I hate dogs," Grimmjow smirked.

"You're such a bastard," Ichigo muttered softly.

"I know, Strawberry," smirked Grimmjow as he suddenly pushed down the orange-haired model onto the cushions. "I told you I find it kinky to fuck on the couch. Wanna find out?"

"Heh, might as well, Grimmjow," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow chuckled before kissing his lips deeply. Ichigo moaned at the kiss as hands slipped under his shirt and caressed the heating skin. The touch gave both of them pleasurable arousals as Grimmjow kissed and nipped at his neck. "Don't tease me, idiot," moaned Ichigo, his hands moved to unbuckle his own jeans. "Just do it, Grimmjow."

"What's with the attitude, Ichi?" smirked Grimmjow. "Be careful what you wish for." He helped the other man took off his jeans along with his boxer, and pushed his bare legs apart. "Let's prep you up first, all right?" he smirked as he leaned down to Ichigo's half-erection and engulfed it. Ichigo jolted and shivered at the lustful sensation and bit back a moan, as Grimmjow slurped around the awakening erection.

"Nnnggghhh . . . . Ahh, Grimmjow," he moaned softly, clutching tightly at the cushion as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. The blue-haired model mentally smirked as his agile tongue swirled around the shaft and tip. "Agh . . . .!" gasped Ichigo as he arched his back. "Don't . . . . don't stop . . . .!"

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Nel called out suddenly as she peeked out of the bedroom. The two men flinched in shock and Grimmjow quickly sat up.

"What, Nel?!" he questioned as he glared over the couch, his face was red and flustered.

"You ran out of toothpaste! Can you buy some more, please?" she asked.

"All right, later!" growled Grimmjow, but the young woman didn't budge as she noticed his anxious yet angry face.

"What're you guys doing?" she pestered.

"None of your fucking business, Nel!" Grimmjow yelled angrily.

"Why's Ichigo's leg naked and hanging over the couch?"

"Goddamn it, Nel! Just go to fucking bed!"

"Fine! You guys are nasty anyway, doing it on the couch!" Nel huffed and shut the door. Grimmjow growled lowly as he glared at the closed door, while Ichigo covered his face as he stifled a laugh.

"Damn, I usually get embarrassed over this," he smirked. "But after seeing you like this, it's not so bad."

"Tch, just shut up," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Hey, at least my dogs don't disrupt us whenever we fucked," Ichigo smirked.

"I think I should reconsider my decision of keeping her here," Grimmjow muttered.

* * *

White smoke wafted from Grimmjow's cigarette, it was his third one in under an hour as he sucked the tar deeply. Today's the day he dreadded yet waited for as he paced back and forth around the lobby, while Nel stood anxiously nearby. "Stay calm, Grimmjow," she muttered.

"Think I can?" gritted Grimmjow, taking a sharp drag. "It's freaking the shit outta me, I was sure he was gonna call when he found out that you didn't go back. What is that motherfucker thinking about?"

"Just . . . . just be careful when he comes," muttered Nel, fidgeting with her fingers. The blunet gumbled under his breath as he took another drag just as Ichigo entered the lobby.

"Ichigo, why are you here?" questioned Grimmjow when the orange-haired model walked up to him.

"Idiot, I work here," muttered Ichigo.

"Don't joke, I'm too fucking stressed out right now," he muttered.

"I can see that," Ichigo said quietly, glancing at him. "I asked Yoruichi if I can attend the meeting. She said yes, just as long I stay out of the way."

"Why'd you do that?" questioned Grimmjow. "This is my problem, Ichigo. This doesn't concern you."

"I don't care, I wanna go with you, Grimmjow," Ichigo said. Grimmjow sighed deeply before smirking a little.

"That sounded kinda cheesy, Ichi," he smirked.

"But it's true," the orange-haired model frowned.

"I know." Grimmjow took out the cigarette against the window tossed it into a trashcan. "Thanks, Ichigo."

"Hee-hee, Ichi's so in love with you," Nel chided.

"Shut up, you little brat," grumbled the blunet, but Ichigo was quiet at her statement. Grimmjow pressed the elevator button and the doors automatically opened. All of them walked in when they saw the same black luxury car parking outside the lobby doors. "Just fucking great," Grimmjow grumbled just before the door shut. It didn't take long until they reached the right floor and got out.

"Grimmjow . . . ." muttered Nel, her hand clenching his. "Remember."

"I fucking know that," Grimmjow muttered lowly as they walked the hall and reached the office. "We're here," he muttered as he opened the door and they walked in. Yoruichi was sitting behind her desk with her cat in her arms and nodded a little at them.

"Glad you're here, Mr. Jaegerjaques," she said quietly.

"I saw him coming," muttered Grimmjow, glancing away.

"I see. Get ready and have a seat," replied Yoruichi. Grimmjow complied and sat down in a chair; Nel and Ichigo sat at either side of him. Ichigo glanced at his eyes, they were glistening with anger.

"Uh, Grimm--" he muttered but was cut off when the office door opened again and Grimmjow glared up. Aizen walked in and smirked at the blunet, who gritted his teeth in silent rage.

"How are you doing, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" he asked.

"What do you think, Aizen?" Grimmjow muttered darkly but the older man continued smirking as he then glanced at Nel and Ichigo, both of whom felt uneasy about his presence.

"Hello there, Miss Yoruichi," smiled Aizen as he glanced at the dark-skinned woman and sat exactly across Grimmjow.

"Aizen," Yoruichi greeted. "I am still curious about the reason why you asked for another meeting."

"It's obvious," Aizen replied. "Mr. Jaegerjaques wanted to know why I truly transferred him here." He then shot a glance at Grimmjow, who glared darkly at him. "Am I wrong?"

"For once, you're not, motherfucker," growled Grimmjow. "I really wanna know why the fuck you sent me here, Aizen. At first I thought it was because I went to prison, and you got tired of my bullshit. But . . . . I feel like it's something else, right?"

"You misinterpreted my decision, Grimmjow," smirked Aizen, crossing his legs ever so casually. "I sent you here because I assumed you would have a better opportunity in the Seireitei agency. But still, you don't seem to trust my reasons."

"I never did, Aizen," the blue-haired model muttered bitterly. "Just tell me the fucking truth, or else."

"Or else what, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" The calm man questioned. "I already told you what you need to be told." Grimmjow flinched towards him but his arms were held back by Nel and Ichigo.

"Calm down, Grimmjow," Nel reminded him, and Aizen finally noticed her.

"Miss Ordershvank, it's nice to see you," he smirked lightly as he gazed at her nervous face. "I was a bit worried why you did not come back this past week."

"Nel's staying with me from now on," Grimmjow bluntly replied, glaring at him. "She's quitting Hueco Mundo."

"It's not your place to tell my employees what to do," Aizen replied as his bronze eyes turned back on him. "She must come back to do her job, Mr. Jaegerjaques. I hate . . . . to see the consequences if she doesn't come back."

"Touch one hair on her, and you'll be in a body bag," Grimmjow threatened darkly. Ichigo glanced anxiously at him, his chest tightened at the fearful thought as he gulped dryly. But Aizen smirked amusingly at the blunet.

"You haven't changed after six years, have you . . . . Mr. Jaegerjaques?" he chuckled softly. Grimmjow growled lowly at him as his fists clenched tightly until his knuckles turned white. "No . . . . you changed a little," Aizen smirked. "Possibly because of that man." He shot a glance at Ichigo, who flinched slightly from his gaze.

"Why does that fucking concerns you, Aizen?" gritted Grimmjow.

"What is your name, young man?" asked Aizen. Ichigo glanced at the man then at Grimmjow, who glanced back and shook his head warningly, and bit his lips. "Yoruichi, what is this man's name?" he asked again, glancing at the dark-skinned woman.

"It's . . . . Ichigo Kurosaki," Yoruichi replied, breaking her silence from the dense tension. Aizen's smirk widened a little as he glanced back at Ichigo.

"What is your relationship to Grimmjow, Mr. Kurosaki?" he questioned. "I understand that he and Miss Ordershvank are like close siblings, but I wonder--"

"It's none of your fucking business, Aizen!" Grimmjow snapped angrily. "He's not of your concern, so drop it."

"He is now," smirked Aizen. "Besides, I'd like to make a deal with Yoruichi." Grimmjow exhaled sharply as his eyes narrowed at him; Nel noticed his face boiling with anger and stared anxiously at Aizen.

"A deal?" questioned Yoruichi. "About what, Aizen? I don't remember you telling me about a deal last time."

"I know, but something just caught my interest. I'd like you to consider my options for a while." Aizen glanced at Ichigo once again, and the orange-haired model shivered in anxiety. What does this man mean? Grimmjow noticed it too and growled angrily.

"Aizen, what the fuck are you doing?" he gritted.

"I'd like Mr. Kurosaki to be transferred to Hueco Mundo," Aizen simply replied. Grimmjow's eyes widened in shock as he glared at the smirking man and his breath quickened into frustrated pants. "What do you thinnk, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" smirked Aizen.

It happened so fast yet in slow motion; Grimmjow suddenly jumped up from his chair and charged towards him. The chair barely clattered to the floor as he raised his hardened fist and aimed at Aizen's face. "GRIMMJOW! NO!!" yelled Ichigo as he immediately got up and held him back by his arms. Grimmjow's fist was an inch away from Aizen's face and yet the man was calm and was still smirking.

"I'll kill you, Aizen," the blunet breathed heavily. "I'll fucking kill you for this."

"I'd like to see you try, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," smirked Aizen.

* * *

What the FUCK am I doing?! Great, now Confusion No Hime will throw a knife at me! *run away*

I know what I'm doing, just wait for the next chapter cuz I'll write my dream chapter! Trust me on this! *continue running away* EEEEEEEEE!!!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	13. Russian Roulette

Wiki respelled Nel's last name, it's now Odelschwanck. What kinda shitty spelling is that?! I even noticed that I misspelled her last name a couple af chapters back. Ugh, so much reviews telling me to beat up Aizen. Don't worry about it, just wait and see. In the meantime, I'll enjoy drawing naked Grimmjow between my writing and computer time. No throwing knives at me this time!!

Hate my sister, kept playing those new Rihanna songs these past few days. Speaking of which . . . .

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13- Russian Roulette**

"Grimmjow!" gasped Nel as she stared wide-eyed at Grimmjow, who growled furiously as Ichigo tried to pull him back. Yoruichi had the same shocked expression on her face as her breathing hitched; even her cat in her arms hissed in agitation as his ears flattened down. Aizen, on the other hand, merely smirked at the blunet's angry face.

"Grimmjow, just calm the fuck down," gritted Ichigo as he moved in front of him and tried to push him back. "Listen to me, calm down," he pleaded. "Don't do anything that you might regret, Grimmjow."

"He's right, Mr. Jagerjaques," srmirked Aizen. Grimmjow snarled as he glared at him in rage but let Ichigo pushed him away.

"What's your fucking deal, Aizen?!" he seethed. "What is it you want with Ichigo?!"

"I just said it," Aizen replied calmly. "I want him to be transferred to Hueco Mundo. What seems to be the problem about it?"

"You fucking know why," growled Grimmjow as he attempted a step forward.

"Stop, Grimmjow," pleaded Ichigo.

"Aizen, why are you asking this?" questioned Yoruichi as she eyed him suspiciously. "What makes Ichigo so significant to you?" Aizen chuckled softly as he recrossed his legs.

"You can ask Mr. Jaegerjaques about that," he muttered calmly. Grimmjow laughed in a hollow voice as he glared darkly at him, his fists was still clenched tightly as they shook.

"Oh, I see . . . ." he sneered humorlessly. "I bet it's because I made Nel stay with me, isn't it? You're just doing this to fucking spite me. I doubt you don't really want Ichigo, Aizen."

"Perhaps but who knows?" smirked Aizen.

"I can't believe what you're saying, Aizen," Nel muttered, glaring at him. "We're tired of your damn games."

"I'm getting sick of your fucking charades, Aizen," sneered Grimmjow. "Tell me what the fuck you're doing to us. Why the fuck are you messing with me? Tell me, or I'll really regret my actions." Aizen merely glanced at him as he stood up.

"I guess you have told Mr. Kurosaki about what you have done, no?" he asked.

"He knew that I killed the man," the blue haired model growled. "He knew what I did was terrible but he doesn't care about that. He only cares about me."

"Really?" Aizen smirked, narrowing his eyes. "Are you sure that you've told him _everything_?" Grimmjow's eyes widened a little and narrowed them as he forced Ichigo aside.

"Stop it, Aizen!" he growled lowly. Ichigo stared at him with a mix of confusion and anxiety.

"What is he talking about, Grimmjow?" he questioned.

"It's nothing, Ichigo!" he snapped.

"Believe me, Grimmjow . . . ." chuckled Aizen in a soft, mocking voice. "It _wasn't_ nothing." Suddenly, the man was slammed harshly against the wall; Grimmjow gripped tightly at the man's jacket collar as he glared deathly at him.

"Don't, Grimmjow!" gasped Nel as she stood up.

"Grimmjow, let go of him," gritted Ichigo as he tried to pull him away. But Grimmjow remained in place as he glared at Aizen, who finally frowned for the first time.

"You don't have the power to stop me, Grimmjow," he muttered. "No matter what you do, you cannot take away what happened in the past. It's frutile." Grimmjow breathed heavily in anger; his vision became blurred with rage as his hand suddenly moved to his throat.

"Grimmjow!" gasped Ichigo, immediately pulling his arm away. "Don't, Grimmjow! It's not worth it!"

"Listen to him, Grimmjow," muttered Aizen, as his smirk returned. "Unless you want to go back to prison for the rest of your life, leaving Miss Orderschvank all alone." The blunet exhaled harshly and let go of him, Ichigo pushed him away from the smirking man.

"Aizen," he muttered lowly, glaring back at him. "Quit messing with Grimmjow, or I'll kill you myself."

"Why should you care, Mr. Kurosaki?" questioned Aizen. "You've barely known him for a month, and yet you assumed that you're better than me. I known him for nearly ten years, I known everything he had done. Every single secret he had kept. Him killing a person was nothing but a mere drop in a bucket." Ichigo's breathing hitched a little and stared at Grimmjow, who tried not to charge at him again as he sent threatening glares at Aizen.

"Aizen," Yoruichi finally spoken, standing up as she glared at him. "If you're really here to start trouble in my agency then I suggest that you leave right now."

"Rest assured, I don't mean to start any trouble at all," smirked Aizen. "I had one suggestion, and Mr. Jaegerjaques attack for no apparent reason."

"You fucking deserve it anyway," Grimmjow growled lowly. "Ichigo'd never work for you, motherfucker."

"How noble of you, Grimmjow," the calm man replied. "However, you're deceiving him more than I am right now. What is worse, continue being with him with false feelings or telling him the actual dark truth you had embedded deep inside of you so long ago?" Grimmjow's breathing slowed down and glanced at Ichigo and Nel. The orange-haired model stared back with intense confusion, while Nel shook her head fearfully at him. The silence hovered around the office in what felt like forever, before Ichigo slowly gripped at Grimmjow's shirt.

"Grimmjow," he muttered, breaking the silence. "Is there really something you're not telling me?"

"Aizen's fucking with you, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered through clenched teeth. "Don't believe him."

"Then how can I believe you? You're still not telling me everything." Ichigo stared hard at Grimmjow's eyes but the other man wasn't backing down. "Stop hiding me in the dark and tell me what happened. What other secrets you're keeping from me?"

"There's nothing to say, Aizen's just trying to trick you," growled Grimmjow. "Just trust me, Ichigo. I'm just trying to protect you from him."

"By being violent?" questioned Ichigo. "You can't solve everything by acting that way. I want to know what's going on."

"And I fucking keep telling you, it's nothing!"

Ichigo glanced away and sighed deeply in anger; why was Grimmjow acting defensive at the demands? What other secrets was he holding from him? He hated at what the blunet was doing, he now hated at how Grimmjow's acting towards him. Does his feelings count anymore to him? No, Grimmjow's feelings for him seem false now, just as Aizen had said. He felt stupid of how he's feeling right now, his chest tightened painfully from the thought.

"Aizen . . . ." he muttered, glancing at the smirking man. "Your propositions for me to transfer to Hueco Mundo . . . ."

"Yes?" Aizen smirked.

". . . . I'll think about it." The words sounded hollow in Grimmjow's ears, it sounded faint and distorted to him as he stared wide-eyed at the orange-haired model, who moved away from him.

"I . . . . Ichigo . . . ." he gasped softly.

"Very well, then, Mr. Kurosaki," smirked Aizen as he walked to the door. "I'll let you know when I'll come back and hear your final answer. Good day to you all." He opened the door and glanced slyly at Grimmjow. "Especially you . . . . Mr. Jaegerjaques." He left the office, as the blue-haired model clenched his teeth tightly and glared at Ichigo.

"Why the fuck . . . . did you do that, Ichigo?" he muttered lowly. Ichigo glanced at him then away, his mind muddled at what he just did. Why did he consider being transferred to Hueco Mundo? Just to spite Grimmjow, just because he wouldn't tell him more of his past? It's too late now.

"Why . . . . why did I?" he muttered to himself.

* * *

Grimmjow slammed his apartment door opened and stomped towards the couch. Ichigo hesitantly walked inside along with Nel, who remained sadly quiet as she closed the door. The entire place were dark since it was already nighttime but neither of them switched on the light. "I . . . . I messed up, didn't I?" Ichigo muttered quietly. Nel merely nodded as she glanced quickly at Grimmjow, who was already lighting up his cigarette. "I don't know what to do now. I don't know why did I say that, in front of Grimmjow. I feel so stupid."

Nel glanced at him and sighed softly. If this hadn't happened, then he and Grimmjow would have continued living their lives with no worries. "I . . . . I think I should leave you two to settle this one out," she muttered.

"But--"

"It's okay, Ichigo," she muttered as she opened the door. "I'll be out here, just in case." She stepped out and closed the door. Ichigo sighed softly as he glanced at the blue-haired model on the couch and slowly walked towards him.

"Grimmjow--" he said quietly.

"I've got nothing to say to you, so fuck off," Grimmjow spat out bitterly, sharply inhaling the tar. Ichigo flinched at the cold statement but stood in front of him. "Didn't you hear me? I said, fuck off!"

"Not . . . . until you hear me out," muttered Ichigo.

"I heard you loud and clear earlier today," growled the blunet, delibrately blowing smoke in his face. "I told you about Aizen, and still you're gonna fucking go to Hueco Mundo. I can't believe this bullshit you pulled, Ichigo."

"I know . . . ."

"Oh, now you know! I must've fucking missed it, because you said you'll consider transferring to Hueco Mundo!" Grimmjow looked away from him as he took another drag. "I bet you didn't fucking consider my feelings about this, Ichigo," he gritted.

"Grimmjow . . . . I didn't mean to say it," Ichigo muttered.

". . . . Then why did you?" questioned Grimmjow, glaring back at him. The orange-haired model bit his lips and knelt in front of him, staring at his eyes.

"I . . . . got angry," he muttered quietly. "I got angry because I felt you were hiding something from me. I thought you care about me as much as I care about you, I let my stupid feelings get the best of me. Now I fucked up, because you hate me now." Grimmjow said nothing as he took another drag and exhaled out white smoke.

"Aizen manipulates people, Ichigo," he said quietly. "You let him mess with you, and now we're in this fucking mess. You're such a goddamn idiot."

"I know that," muttered Ichigo.

"Don't agree with me, I'm still mad at you," Grimmjow grumbled. Ichigo glanced away in shame and down at his lap then back at the blunet. Slowly, he stood up and climbed onto his lap. "The fuck are you doing?" growled Grimmjow, as the other man planted soft kisses on his neck and jawline. "Quit it, Ichigo," he growled lowly but he didn't stop him from continuing. Ichigo kissed his cheek before removing the cigarette from the blunet's lips and kissed them.

"I'm sorry, Grimmjow," he moaned softly as he kissed his lips again. Grimmjow grunted softly as he kissed back, his hands slowly crept around Ichigo's hips and up his back. "Please . . . . I'm so sorry, Grimmjow," moaned Ichigo, kissing his lips once again as his fingers combed through his baby blue hair.

"I'm still mad at you, Ichigo" grunted Grimmjow. The orange-haired model placed his cigarette back to his lips as he recurred kissing his neck, he must ease the other man in any way possible. He stopped kissing him and slid off his lap and knelt to the floor. Grimmjow stared down at him as Ichigo undid his pants zipper and reached inside. He knew what he was going to do, as Ichigo leaned down and began to lick at his partial erection.

Grimmjow grunted softly at the moist touch, it was sending spark-like sensation throughout his body. It wasn't long until his erection became hardened and Ichigo licked at the precum dripping from the tip. "Shit . . . ." the blunet moaned as he gripped at his own hair. Ichigo noticed it and slowly engulfed it; Grimmjow gritted his teeth from the pleasure he was getting. "Fuck . . . . fuck, Ichigo . . . ." he grunted softly, as the other man bobbed his head back and forth.

His tongue lapped gently against the skin as Ichigo sucked harder, making Grimmjow moan loudly. "Shit . . . . you're so fucking good," he moaned, his fingers then gripped at his orange tresses as he felt his harsh sensation drawing to a close. "Suck it harder, Ichi." Ichigo complied, his hands gripped at the pants legs as the other man was pressing him closer. "Fuck . . . .!" he grunted as he came into his mouth. Ichigo swallowed every last bit of the white liquid before he pulled away and glanced up at the panting man.

"Is that any better?" he asked softly, a thin trail of semen trickled from lips. Grimmjow merely frowned as he stood up, removing his cigarette and crushed it in his hand.

"It's not fucking enough," he growled, pulling him up and dragging him toward his bedroom. He then tossed Ichigo onto his bed and shut the door, locking it as well. Ichigo barely had time to glance around the room when Grimmjow leaned over him and kissed him deeply. The blunet's hands slid under his shirt to feel the hot skin of his chest and stomach as both of them moaned deeply at the kiss.

"C'mon, Grimmjow . . . ." moaned Ichigo.

"Shut up, I'm taking over," grunted Grimmjow as he then took the shirt off Ichigo. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, Ichigo." He then kissed at his neck and shoulders, as the other man moaned heatedly. He glanced up at the blushing orange-haired model and nipped down at the skin.

"Ah . . . .!" gasped Ichigo, his back arched a little as Grimmjow bit down harder until he tasted bits of blood. He licked at the welled-up bitemark before he continued to bite him again. "Damn . . . . Grimmjow!" whimpered Ichigo, moaning loudly as the brutal biting continued downward. Grimmjow reached at the other man's jeans and took it off along with his boxer. He stood up and gazed at Ichigo's naked and partially bitten body before taking off his own clothes.

"You deserved this, Ichigo," he muttered as he picked up a belt and knelt over Ichigo. He grabbed his wrists and tied it to the headboard; Ichigo's breath quickened a little before being kissed roughly.

"Uhn . . . .! Grimm--!" he gasped but his chin was tightly and he stared at Grimmjow's hardened sky blue eyes.

"Shut up, Ichigo," he gritted. "I'm in control here." He kissed his lips roughly again, forcing his tongue down his throat. Ichigo's moans were muffled from the violent kiss, he tried to wiggle his wrists from the restraint but it was useless. Grimmjow leaned away and both of them breathed heavily for air. "You should know . . . . I won't easy on you," he muttered as he got off the bed and walked towards the dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out a small tube.

"What's that?" panted Ichigo, as he sat back on the bed and pushed his legs apart.

"What do you think? It's lube," muttered Grimmjow, squeezing out a moderate amount of clear gel onto his fingers. "I told you, I won't go easy. I just don't like to fuck raw anyway." After slicking two fingers with the gel, he then shoved them inside Ichigo, who whined loudly as he arched his back.

"Fuck . . . .!" he whimpered loudly. He writhed in discomfort as the slimy fingers harshly scissored his inside to stretch him out. Grimmjow barely paid attention to him as he added in a third finger. "Nnnnggghh . . . ." moaned Ichigo, the uncomfortable yet pleasurable feeling was making him hard. "Ah!" he yelped out when the other man had found his sweet spot.

Grimmjow merely grunted as he removed his finger and positioned himself as he squeezed out more of the gel. He then slathered his erection with it. He glanced at Ichigo warningly before slowly entering him, the orange-haired model moaned loudly as he pushed in further. "Gah . . . .! Unnngghh . . . .!" Ichigo whimpered painfully. Grimmjow groaned softly as he pushed Ichigo's legs back, hooking them over his shoulders.

"Shit . . . .!" he gritted lowly before bucking his hips back and forth, but he thrusted in a fast pace. Ichigo moaned loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure, Grimmjow had never acted this rough before. "Ugh! Fuck . . . .! Fuck . . . .!" the blunet grunted harshly as he thrusted harder into him. He glanced at Ichigo, who was yelling out in estacy, and clawed his fingernails down his stomach.

"Ahh!" hissed Ichigo, red lines welled up on his skin as Grimmjow continued ramming him. Sweat drenched on their bodies as Grimmjow pushed his legs back further, thrusting in more brutally to hit the sweet spot. The blue-haired model groaned harshly as the man beneath him whimpered and yelled.

"Gri . . . . Grimmjow," whimpered Ichigo, accidently choking out a sob. Grimmjow stopped almost immediately and stared at him, tears streamed down from his chocolate brown eyes in futile as he was holding back his sobbing. Grimmjow felt guilt tightened in his chest immediately as he slid Ichigo's legs off his shoulders and reached for his face.

"Ichi . . . ." he muttered softly, wiping the tears away. Ichigo stared at him through glazed eyes and shuddered at the touch.

"Don't . . . . stop . . . ." he whimpered softly.

"What?"

"Continue . . . . Grimmjow . . . ." whimpered Ichigo. "I like it . . . . Don't stop . . . ." Grimmjow blinked at him and smirked lightly as he kissed his already bruised lips tenderly.

"I'm still a little mad at you," he smirked. He reached for the restraint and quickly removed it from his wrists, Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck as they kissed again.

"Mmm . . . . Grimmjow," Ichigo moaned softly. Grimmjow groaned lightly before pulling out, blood trickled out of the orange-haired model as he was forced to his stomach with his hips raised. "Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo hissed as the other man thrusted back inside him. Grimmjow grunted in each thrust as he grabbed his hips and rammed it against his.

"So good, Ichi . . . ." he grunted. Ichigo moaned loudly as his sweet spot was repeatedly hit. He then leaned back into Grimmjow's chest, twisting his head to kiss his lips. Grimmjow kissed back as he continued, he wrapped his arm around his slim waist as his other hand reached for Ichigo's erection to work it.

"Uuggnnhh . . . . . Ahhh . . . . Ahhh," moaned Ichigo as he was near to his climax. "Grimmjow . . . . Ahhh . . . ."

"Ichi . . . ." Grimmjow gritted as he thrusted harder.

"Ahh . . . .! Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled out as he came, splattering his stomach and the bedsheets with his semen. Simutaneously, Grimmjow came violently inside him as he growled lowly from pleasure. Gasping for air, both of them collasped onto the bed. The blunet panted heavily as he pulled out and rolled to his back, while Ichigo wheezed for air as the other man's seeds oozed out of him.

"Ichi . . . ." he panted, pulling Ichigo into his arms. Ichigo breathed heavily as he glanced up at Grimmjow and smiled tiredly.

"Grimmjow," he muttered softly as he kissed his lips.

"I know, just sleep," muttered Grimmjow.

"I'm glad."

"Glad about what?"

"Glad that you still care about me," Ichigo muttered tiredly as he rested his head on his chest and closed his eyes. "I . . . . I love you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow internally flinched and glanced down at him, Ichigo was already fast asleep. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the foreign word. Love . . . .? It felt so strange to hear it, but it came from the orange-haired model. From him, it sounded so great.

"Love, huh?" he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "Can't fucking believe it." Soon, sleep took over him but not until he felt something warm and moist flowing down his cheeks. "Never heard it from _her_."

* * *

What a pretty long chapter. Now I hafta think of more ideas for the next chapter. Meant to upload the next day but rather celebrate Thanksgiving.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	14. Human World

I had another dream about this fic again this past weekend, but it was pretty vague though. Grimmjow had told Ichigo another deep secret and Ichigo had an inner turmoil about it as well as his decision about Hueco Mundo. They decided to use it against Aizen, who revealed about why Grimmjow had a short prison sentence. Like I said, it was vague. The dream was in pieces but I'll decide to use it.

And to reply to one of the reviewers, I'll try to tweak some humor between the dramatic parts soon. It's kinda hard since I like to put drama in most of my stories, don't know why.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14- Human World**

An intense headache pierced inside Grimmjow's head as he slowly woke up. "Fuck . . . ." he mumbled as he rubbed his forehead. Yesterday was truly a terrible day, and he took out his frustration on Ichigo sexually. Speaking of which, the orange-haired model was in deep sleep in his arms, he glanced down at him and sighed deeply. "What a stupid Strawberry," he muttered, slowly pushing Ichigo off him and got out of bed. Unlocking the door, he stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself and shower.

The steaming hot water poured over his head and down his body as his mind drifted over last night; Ichigo said something that sounded incredible to him. He told him that he loved him. Love . . . . he never heard it like that before. Nel often said she loved him but on familial basis, it didn't mean the same. After he finished showering, he dried himself off with a towel and walked back to his bedroom.

Ichigo was already awake, as he winced and rubbed his lower back. "Damn it, Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered as he rolled to his back. "You fucked me so hard last night." The bruises and bitemarks on his body were more obvious due to the morning sunlight.

"Of course I did," mumbled Grimmjow, taking out a few articles of clothes. "Unless you wanna stay there all day, take a shower or something."

"Yeah . . . . in a little while," muttered Ichigo. Grimmjow merely grunted as he proceeded to put on his clothes, as the orange-haired model glanced around the room. It was actually messy, with heaps of clothes scattered around asides from the ones from last night as well as empty cigarette cartons crumpled everywhere.

Suddenly, a photograph on the nightstand caught his attention and he reached for it. It was a picture of Grimmjow and Nel as teenagers. "Huh . . . . looks good on him," he muttered, staring at the long hair on Grimmjow.

"Huh?"

"Oh, I just noticed this picture and I thought the long hair looks nice on you," answered Ichigo. The blue-haired model scoffed softly as he put on his shirt.

"I'm not growing my hair out anyway," he muttered, snatching the picture from him and glanced at it. "I looked ridiculous, Nel'd often tried to 'pretty' me up by playing with my hair." He then placed the picture back on the nightstand and glanced at him. "Hurry up and change, I'll be in the living room having my fix." He left the room, jumping over the couch and sat down.

Grimmjow reached for the half-empty carton that was on the coffee table and took out a cigarette as he heard the faint groaning and scuffling of feet before hearing the bathroom door shut. "Guess I was a bit too rough on him," he muttered, lighting up his cigarette. Just then, his cell phone rang and reached for it.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Morning, Grimmjow," said Nel. "Are you feeling all right?"

"Somewhat," Grimmjow muttered, white smoke exhaled from his mouth. "Where are you? I wasn't sure if you came back home last night."

"Oh . . . . I'm staying at Miss Orihime's house," Nel replied. "I forgot to leave you a note. Anyway . . . . how's Ichigo doing?"

"I banged him up real good," he muttered. "He's in the shower right now."

"Ah, if that's the case, then can you get his house keys?"

"What for, Nel?" questioned Grimmjow as he took another drag.

"Well, Orihime told me Ichigo's dogs must be worried and stressed that Ichigo hadn't come home," she said. "I just thought that we should walk them around for a while."

"Shit . . . ." grumbled Grimmjow as he stood up. "Fine, but it better be quick. I fucking hate dogs."

* * *

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo called out as he stepped out of the bathroom, water dripped from his orange hair as he glanced around the empty apartment. "Where could he have gone?" His eyebrows furrowed in thought; the other man must've left to find Nel, who was gone since last night. He sighed as he snugged the towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom.

He frowned sightly at the bed, the sheets were stained with bits of blood and the two men's white stains. He doesn't want to leave the dirty sheets there, that'd make him feel agitated. Borrowing a pair of Grimmjow's jeans, Ichigo put it on and then removed the sheets from the bed. "He doesn't have another set of sheets?" he groaned, after searching around the room. Sighing, he bundled up the stained sheets as well as the scattered clothes.

For the past couple of hours, Ichigo cleaned around Grimmjow's apartment, making himself busy from getting bored. All of the houseworks were keepiing him distracted from yesterday's disaster; he doesn't want to remind himself of how Aizen messed with him and Grimmjow.

"Disgusting . . . ." he mumbled to himself when he stared down at the sink full of dirty dishes, this going to take a while.

* * *

_Earlier . . . ._

"Can't believe you ate that girl's food, Nel," grumbled Grimmjow as they reached Ichigo's apartment door. "I don't wanna see you in a body bag next time."

"But it tasted so good," Nel pouted. "You hadn't even try pop-tarts smothered in mustard and relish." The blunet shuddered in disgust as he took out the keys and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it, Shirosaki and Zangetsu ran up to him. However, their expressions were actually less than pleased.

"Uh . . . . h-hey, mutts," Grimmjow muttered, he felt a little nervous when he tentatively took a step closer. "Ichigo's feeling under the weather right now. So . . . . I'm g-going take care of you for a while." He took another step closer when Zangetsu suddenly growled threateningly. The blue-haired model felt a cold sweat on his forehead, he realized German Sheperds are one of the most aggressive breeds.

"C-come on, I'm not here too hurt you," he muttered nervously, but Zangetsu bared his teeth as he barked lowly. Shiro looked annoyed at the sight of the man and merely frowned at him. "Shit . . . . I'm a friend of Ichi's, can you trust me?"

"Grimmie, what's wrong?" Nel asked when she stepped inside. Immediately, the white Akita wagged his tail at the sight of her and yelped at Zangetsu in reassurance. The German Sheperd glanced at Nel and wagged his tail a little.

"Damn, Nel," Grimmjow grumbled. "Seems that they like you."

"Really?" Nel smiled.

"Yeah, put the leashes on them. I don't wanna lose a hand by these mutts."

* * *

Ichigo was startled from his dish-washing when he heard a loud bang on the apartment door. It wasn't long after that when he heard loud barking and Grimmjow swearing back. "Fucking mutt, you bit my fucking leg!!" the blunet shouted angrily before opening the door. Almost immediately, Grimmjow barely entered inside when the two dogs trampled over him and rushed towards their master.

"Shiro! Zangetsu!" Ichigo exclaimed happily, patting on their heads. "Grimmjow, did you get them?"

"Yeah, I took your keys and got those mutts," grumbled Grimmjow as he sat up. "That old one, I never had problem with him but he barked at me the moment I went to your house."

"Yeah, Zangetsu used to be a guard dog when I adopted him," replied Ichigo.

"He even bit at my leg," he frowned, glancing at the ripped jeans leg before standing up. "I swear, someday I'm gonna kill those--" he blinked in surprise and stared around the now clean apartment. "Shit, did you clean my place?"

"I got bored," the orange-haired model shrugged. "I couldn't find any new bedsheets around here so I'm boiling them with water and bleach."

"If you're bored then you should've ask me to go for another round of fucking," Grimmjow smirked. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him before returning to the sink. Grimmjow took out a cigarette and lighter before stepping out; Nel was waiting outside with a childish smile on her face. "You could've been went inside, you know."

"But I find it funny that you actually walked the dogs," she smiled.

"You could've helped me, you damn brat," the blunet grumbled, lighting up his cigarette. "They nearly dragged me around, and you just stood there."

"Well I don't know how to walk dogs," replied Nel.

"And you think I do?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Sorry." Grimmjow merely sighed as he took a drag. Since he left the door opened, Shiro curiously peeked out and glanced at them. The blue-haired model glared down at him and growled lowly, the white Akita frowned back before going back inside. "So . . . ." Nel muttered, fiddling with her fingers. "You were telling me something earlier, Grimmjow?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow muttered, closing the door. "Last night, Ichigo said something to me that sounded kinda strange to me."

"He told you he loved you?" she asked. Grimmjow glanced questioningly at her, taking another drag. "I kinda guessed it," Nel shrugged. "Is it true? Did he really say he loves you?"

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Grimmjow. "Never heard like that before."

"I said I loved you lots of times," Nel replied.

"Yeah but I'm not fucking you," Grimmjow flatly replied. "You know what I mean, Nel."

"Uh-huh . . . ." she muttered softly. "What does this makes any different, Grimmjow?" The blunet remained silent as he took another drag. Suddenly, the door opened and Ichigo peeked out.

"Hey, Grimmjow," he said. "Uh, you don't have any food worth eating."

"What do you mean?" questioned Grimmjow.

"I mean, there's fuzzy mold on most of the food in the fridge," frowned Ichigo. "How did you survive all this time?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I've been on a cigarette and beer diet for a while." The orange-haired model frowned at him before shutting the door. Grimmjow sighed deeply as he scratched through his hair before glancing at the green-haired girl. "My answer's . . . ." he muttered. "It's hard to explain, Nel."

"What do you mean?" Nel muttered.

"You should know why, being unwanted by those who doesn't care if you fucking exist or not." Nel gasped softly and glanced down. Grimmjow inhaled on his cigarette slowly and his eyebrows furrowed in repressed anger. "Didn't mean it like that, but you understand, right?" he muttered, glancing at her again.

"Yeah," Nel muttered. Grimmjow stomped out the last of the cigarette and reached for the door.

". . . . Nel, should I tell him the actual truth?" he asked quietly. Nel gasped and stared at him in surprise. "I wonder, if I had told him the other secrets then he wouldn't have considered going to Hueco Mundo. But still, I doubt he would say that word again. I don't know, it's like last time all over again."

"I . . . . I don't know what to say, Grimmjow," Nel muttered. "It's not that it's not my business, but do what it seems best to you."

"Hmm . . . . whatever," he muttered, opening the door before he walked inside. "Ichigo, your damn mutts are on my couch!" he exclaimed angrily.

"So what?! You brought them here, what do you expect me to do?!" Ichigo argued, drying the bedsheets out in the balcony.

"Well, I expect you to stop acting like a goddamn housewife, it's irritating!" frowned Grimmjow.

"Don't call me that!" the orange-haired model yelled angrily. "Just be glad that your home looked decent, Grimmjow!"

"Uh, Ichigo?" Nel called out, peeking inside. "If you want, I can get some groceries for you."

"You wanna do that, Nel?" questioned Ichigo.

"Uh-huh, I wanna feel useful since I'm living here now," chided Nel. "I'll be back later!"

"Pick up some more packs for me," Grimmjow said, realizing his last one was empty.

"You should stop smoking, you'll look ugly by the time you reach 30," she frowned before closing the door.

"She has a point, you've been chain-smoking a lot lately," muttered Ichigo, nudging his dogs off the couch as he sat down.

"Tch, shut up," grumbled Grimmjow, sitting on the arm.

"I'm serious, Grimmjow," he muttered. "It'll be nice to have you around longer."

"Huh, yeah, until you go to Hueco Mund--" Grimmjow gasped and stood up. "Sorry," he muttered, walking to his room.

"No, wait a minute," Ichigo called out as he stood up and went after him. "Grimmjow, about that--"

"Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, not glancing at him. "You still wanna go there?"

"No," he replied, violently shaking his head. "I only said that because I felt you're hiding something from me. But . . . . I don't know anymore, Grimmjow. I didn't care that you have killed someone but if you're hiding something else from me just to protect me, then I'm sure whenever you're telling the truth or not anymore." Grimmjow's heart jolted terribly and he finally glanced at his hurtful face.

"Ichigo . . . . last night, did you say . . . . you love me?" he asked. Ichigo blinked at him and nodded a little, a faint blush appeared across his face. "I see . . . . I knew I heard it right." He sighed deeply as he scratched through his hair. "Guess I do have to say something about this."

"W-what do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

"I . . . ." Grimmjow muttered, pacing around the room. "I . . . . I can't say it."

"What? You can't say what?" Ichigo questioned but Grimmjow shook his head in apprehension as he sat in the corner. "Grimmjow, what is it you can't tell me?" he asked as he sat in front of him.

"Ugh . . . . having a nicotine withdrawal, I'm just having a hard time doing this."

"Grimmjow." The blunet stared at his eyes and glanced away before suddenly banging his head against the wall. "Grimmjow, stop!" Ichigo exclaimed, pulling his head away. "What're you doing to yourself?!"

"You fell for a very disturbed person, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered somberly, his sky blue eyes appeared almost lifeless. "Don't know why you did, but I doubt you'll stay for me if I tell you."

"Then . . . . then I don't need to hear it, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, his fingers reached to the back of his head and felt something moist. "I know Aizen said that you have secrets," he muttered, he knows what he's touching was blood, "but if it's hurting you that much then I don't have to know. It's okay, it's best for me not to know."

Grimmjow glanced at him again and sighed softly as his eyes returned to normal. "Sorry, Ichi," he whispered lowly. "Now I gotta tell you." Ichigo's breathing hitched as the other man pulled him closer and pressed his lips close to his ear.

"W . . . . what is it?" he murmured anxiously. All he heard was quiet breathing before a slight choking noise.

"Aizen . . . . he was the one I had one-night stands with," he whispered with barely a voice. Ichigo gasped sharply at the sudden answer, an ice-cold chill shivered intensely througout his body as he hyperventilated. This can't be real, this can't be true. Aizen and Grimmjow . . . .?! Was that why Grimmjow wanted him gone from his life?!

"Ichigo . . . ." the blunet muttered, holding him closer. "I'm sorry . . . . that's why I shouldn't have told you. I knew you might act like this." The orange-haired model tried to steady his breathing but it was hard. "Sorry . . . . just calm down," muttered Grimmjow as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"But . . . . but . . . ." Ichigo gasped, gripping at the other man's shirt as he gulped for air. "Aizen . . . . you . . . . when . . . .?"

". . . . When that motherfucker 'adopted' me," Grimmjow muttered grimly. Ichigo shuddered again in shock; Grimmjow was fifteen when the affair happened?! He couldn't believe this, he just couldn't . . . .

* * *

Ichigo blinked out of his consciousness and slowly sat up, he noticed that it was almost nighttime and he was on the bare bed. "Must've passed out . . . ." he murmured lowly. It was too much for him earlier today, he was wrong to ask him about the deep secret Grimmjow had harbored all those years. "Can't believe this . . . ." he muttered as he slowly got off the bed. He staggered towards the door and opened it, the apartment was empty once again. Not even his pets were here.

"Grimmjow . . . ." Ichigo muttered sadly, he wanted to bash his head against the wall like him for hearing such a secret. "I'm so stupid, I'm such a fucking idiot . . . ." He flipped on the light and noticed a note tacked to the wall near him.

_If you feel well enough to talk to me about it, then I'll tell you everything. Really sorry about it, though._

_P.S.- Nel brought some food for you, it's in the fridge next to what used to be a loaf of bread._

_Grimmjow_

Ichigo sighed as he went to the fridge and took out the cold chinese food. Might as well eat it this way, he thought before wolfing it down. His body needed something anyway. Over an hour passed since he woke up and yet neither Grimmjow or Nel came back, the guilt inside him was unneccesary but he couldn't help it. Still, he must ask what happened between Grimmjow and Aizen.

Just then, he heard the door being unlocked and opened and looked up, it was the blunet. "Oh . . . . feeling any better?" he asked quietly, closing the door. Ichigo nodded a little, walking up to him. "Good, thought you were gonna die on me," Grimmjow sighed as he ruffled through his orange hair.

"What about . . . . your head?" Ichigo asked. "Are you okay?"

"It was nothing," replied Grimmjow. "You saw the note?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Huh . . . . wanna talk about it now?" he muttered as he sat down, taking out a cigarette and lighter.

"Uh, you don't have to tell me right now, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo as he sat next to him but Grimmjow shook his head.

"Better to do it now than surpressing it even further and I'd get more shittier," he replied, as the white smoke exhaled out of his mouth. "Remember a while back when Aizen first came to the Seireitei agency?" The orange-haired model nodded a little. "And remember when I acted distant those past few days?" Ichigo blinked in surprise and stared at him.

"Oh . . . ." he muttered, he understood that now. Grimmjow sighed deeply, exhaling out more white smoke.

". . . . It didn't start right away, Ichigo," he said quietly. "I was reclusive and defensive to anyone who tried to get near me and Nel. But Aizen . . . . he was a persuasive and shady person."

* * *

_Ten years ago . . . ._

_"Fucking brat!" growled Grimmjow as he removed the scruchie from his long hair. "I'm not a fucking Barbie doll, Nel!" he shouted across the room, which only had a bed and a few belongings._

_"Well you're the closest thing to a doll, Grimmie," chided Nel, sitting on the bed._

_"Shut up, or you'll lose your teeth again," Grimmjow grumbled. "Shit, maybe I should chop my hair off, it's too fucking long."_

_"I don't think you should," Nel pouted. "It won't be fun playing with your hair."_

_"Whatever," the fifteen-year-old mumbled as he crouched down to reach inside his bag. "This Sousuke Aizen guy seems odd and foreign, I can't trust him."_

_"He _is_ foreign, he's from Japan," Nel pointed out._

_"You know what I mean, idiot," scoffed Grimmjow as he took out an opened pack of cigarettes and a lighter. "Doesn't he look kinda shady to you?"_

_"I dunno, but I do find it weird that someone would adopted us right outta a blue," the pre-teen replied._

_"That's exactly what I meant, Nel." Grimmjow inhaled the tar after lighting it just as he heard footsteps behind him._

_"A minor like you shouldn't be smoking, especially around my presence." The teen turned around and glared at the older man._

_"So what, Aizen?" he scoffed._

* * *

Gonna continue the flashback in the next chapter. I'm a bit too tired to go on in this chapter. I don't even know when should I end this fic, but I'll see what happen.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	15. Lacerations

Warning: I won't show actual physical details in this chapter, I don't feel comfortable about it. Hope you understand. On a happier note, I finally decided to get a DeviantArt account this past week. My name in there is **BoogermeisterNeema**.

Anyway, I don't know exactly when I'll stop the drama part in this fic. Maybe in the next two chapters, I dunno.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15- Lacerations**

_"My, is that any way to treat someone who took you out of foster care?" Aizen smirked as he took a step foward. Grimmjow scoffed as he exhaled the white smoke, his hardened eyes glared at him before glancing away. "Put out that cigarette, Grimmjow," Aizen said quietly. "Since you're living with me, you'll do what I say."_

_"Fuck off," muttered Grimmjow as he moved away from him. "I didn't ask to be your so-called son, I can do whatever the fuck I want."_

_"Such strong grammers you have there," Aizen smirked, suddenly snatching the cigarette away from him. "Regardless, you do what you're told to do." He then glanced at Nel, who stared nervously at him. "Same goes for you, too."_

_"Hey, we don't care what you have to say, Aizen," the teen scoffed. "We're just staying here until we're eighteen, but that doesn't mean you can boss us around." The calm man merely sighed and glanced back at Grimmjow, his eyes lingered longer than neccesary on him and the blue-haired teen noticed that. "The fuck do you want now?" growled Grimmjow, glaring at him._

_"Nothing . . . . for now," he smirked lightly, leaving the room. Grimmjow growled lowly before scoffing and walking towards the bed._

_"See what I mean, Nel? He's fucking strange," he muttered as he sat next to her. "I can't put my finger on it but we shouldn't trust him."_

_"Are you sure about this, Grimmjow?" Nel asked._

_"Yeah . . . . but let's do our best staying here," he muttered, lighting another cigarette. Nel sighed softly before silence took over them in a while. Slowly, she picked up a brush and brushed it against his baby blue hair. ". . . . Nel," Grimmjow muttered, blowing out the white smoke._

_"What?"_

_"What did I tell you about playing with my hair?" he gritted, glaring back at her._

_"You'll break my teeth," Nel bluntly replied, but continued brushing his long hair._

_"And I'll do it if you don't stop," growled Grimmjow._

_"No you won't," she flatly replied. Grimmjow scoffed in agitation but said nothing as he took a few more drags. "Smoking too much will make you ugly, you know that?"_

_"Shut up, brat," grumbled Grimmjow._

_Only a few months went by since Nel and Grimmjow were taken in by the mysterious Sousuke Aizen. Still, Grimmjow doesn't trust him and distant himself away from him in any way possible. However, the smirking man kept looming over him whenever the chance. Almost every night, the teen would hear faint footsteps walking by his bedroom door; luckily, he had Nel with him every night when they sleep._

_He can't understand why Aizen was taking an interest on him, but he would find out soon enough. One night, Grimmjow woke up at the sound of faint footsteps, as he had so many times. He frowned in agitation, he thought about checking it out. Glancing down at Nel, who was sound asleep, Grimmjow slowly got up and quietly went for the door._

_Silently he opened it and walked out into the dark, empty hallway. He once wondered if this house were haunted by a ghost but dismissed it almost immediately. He heard where the footsteps was coming and went to that direction. "So fucking annoying . . . ." he mumbled, trailing after the light footsteps._

_Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. Grimmjow froze for a second, does this person knows he was being followed? The blue-haired teen couldn't see who it was but didn't have time to think about it._

_"About time, Grimmjow." A hand quickly muffled Grimmjow's mouth suddenly before he was pushed against the wall. Before he could fight back, a body pinned his firmly, with a knee pressing hard against his crotch. A cold sweat fell down on Grimmjow's forehead as the person's face moved closer to his, it was Aizen._

_"I knew you would come, Grimmjow," Aizen whispered, Grimmjow could see him smirking even in the darkness. "I think it would be easier if you don't fight back, no?" He slowly removed his hand away from the teen, who glared at him with an intense mixture of anger and fright._

_"The fuck are you doing, Aizen?" he seethed lowly._

_"What do you think?" The calm man smirked, he immediately pinned the teen's wrists above his head._

_"W-what the fuck do you think--" Grimmjow yelled out but was muffled again._

_"Careful, you don't want to wake up your 'little sister', do you?" Aizen smirked coolly._

_"Guh, get off me, fucker," muffled Grimmjow as he tried to squirm away from him. Aizen merely smirked at him as he dragged him around the corner and towards a large, partially opened door. He pushed it open and shoved Grimmjow inside just before he shut it and locked it._

_"God-fucking-damn it, Aizen!" Grimmjow yelled out in anger as he stumbled to stand up but was suddenly shoved onto what felt like a bed. The blue-haired teen barely had time to recover when he was pinned down once again. "Fucking damn it, let go of me!" he screamed as he tried to push Aizen off him._

_"Silence," Aizen whispered, almost venomously. The tone of voice instantly froze Grimmjow and he now stared at him in actual fear. "Who cares what you have to say, Grimmjow?" frowned Aizen. "What rights do you have right now? Who cares what'll happen to you?"_

_"N . . . . Nel cares about me," he muttered in apprehension but the man above him smirked humorlessly._

_"It's false," he smirked. "She only hang on to you because she only sees you as a security blanket and not as a brotherly figure."_

_"Shut the fuck up, Aizen," gritted Grimmjow, his anger came back but only a little. "You don't know anything about us. You just took us in for no fucking reason."_

_"I did have a reason," Aizen smirked as his face hovered closer to his angry face. "When I saw you, I found your personality interesting. You're like a fierce little stray that I needed to get."_

_"Fuck off, you sick bastard!" Grimmjow gritted._

_"Be careful what you say to me, Grimmjow," smirked Aizen, his hand slowly crept to the teen's neck. Grimmjow's breathing hitched as the grip around his neck tightened. "Like I said, no one cares what happens to you. You're just an unwanted person, thrown away like trash. If you die, no one would notice of your existence. Not even that woman that was once your mother."_

_Grimmjow flinched grimly at the last statement; that cold, emotionless woman who abandoned him without looking back. That feeling left him isolated and violently angry, he was never loved. "Heh, you know I am right, Grimmjow," Aizen chuckled lowly. "You know you don't have anything left."_

_"But . . . . Nel . . . ." gasped the blue-haired teen but was suddenly muffled by a rough kiss. He squirmed and writhed from the kiss before finally biting down on his lips. Aizen scowled and leaned his head back._

_"There's nothing you can do about it, Grimmjow," he whispered lowly. "Unless you want to lose her forever, I do what I want to you."_

_"You fucking sick bastard," gritted Grimmjow, but absolute fear soon took over him._

* * *

_One year later . . . ._

_Grimmjow glanced at his reflection; the '6' tattoo on his back was still fresh as his fingers trailed over the inked skin. Yesterday, Nel told him that Aizen won't like it if he finds out. Internally, he knew she was right. "Fuck . . . ." he sighed, pulling back down his shirt. He only hoped that Aizen won't look when he comes and takes him to his room . . . ._

_His bedroom door suddenly opened and he whipped around, Aizen calmly walked in and closed the door. "Good evening, Grimmjow," he smirked as he walked closer to him._

_"Fuck off, Aizen," Grimmjow spat out. But the calm man chuckled softly as he then stood in front of him. "Just leave me the fuck alone, I'm too tired," the teen gritted lowly._

_"You always say that, but I know you're lying," smirked Aizen as he grabbed his arm. Grimmjow growled lowly and glared away, he doesn't want to do it now._

_"I said, fuck off!" he seethed, yanking his arm away. "Just leave me alone for one night! That clear to you, Aizen?!"_

_"Well . . . . you seem edgier than usual, Grimmjow," Aizen commented and frowned a little, which made the teen shuddered a little. "What seems to be the problem?"_

_"You, you're the fucking problem," gritted Grimmjow, the apprehensive tone of his voice was evident as he took a step back. "Nel'd know if you try in my room. Just go away and leave me--" Suddenly, he was slammed against the wall and was pinned by the wrists._

_"What are you hiding from me, Grimmjow?" frowned Aizen._

_"I'm not hiding anything, motherfucker!" the blue-haired teen snapped, as he tried to struggle away from him. "Get the fuck off me!"_

_"You can't hide anything from me," the man said lowly. "I find out whenever you do something that'll make me . . . . disappointed. It's easier to tell me now, Gimmjow, unless I change my mind about leaving you alone tonight."_

_"I told you, I don't have anything to hide," Grimmjow growled lowly._

_". . . . You're lying." Almost instantly, Grimmjow was twisted against the wall. Before he can react, the back of his shirt was lifted. Fear took over him as he felt the foreign fingers trailing over his fresh tattoo. "I thought I warned you about getting one, Grimmjow," Aizen whispered dangerously. "I didn't want something belonging to me being marked."_

_"I'm not your fucking toy, Aizen," gritted Grimmjow, only to hear an amusing chuckle._

_"But you are."_

* * *

_Four years later . . . ._

_"Hey, Nel," mumbled Grimmjow, as he lit up a cigarette and inhaled the tar in content. "How's it going?"_

_"Boring," pouted Nel, they were in the prison visiting room surrounded by other prisoners and their visiting families. "How are you doing in here, Grimmjow?" The blunet scoffed as he leaned back in his chair and exhaled the smoke._

_"Almost shank'd this one guy," he muttered._

_"Really?!" exclaimed Nel._

_"Nah, I'm just fucking with you," smirked Grimmjow._

_"Ugh, stop joking around," Nel muttered. "Your trial's next week, and we're trying everything to get a plea deal for you."_

_"Really? That's what you've been saying for the past several months."_

_"I know, but it's been difficult."_

_"Can't believe it's almost year since I came to this fucking shithole," muttered Grimmjow, taking another drag as he ran his fingers through his shortened hair._

_"I know, looks like you gained some more muscles," the green-haired chided, changing the subject. "I thought that in the movies, all the prisoners do was working out every day."_

_"Tch, that's half true," muttered Grimmjow. "I hate going outside, it's too hot."_

_"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow," Nel replied, smiling a little. "I hope . . . . you'll get out of here sooner." Grimmjow glanced at her and sighed deeply._

_"You better do something about this fucking appeal, Nel," he mumbled, scratching through his hair. "I'm starting to feel regret about killing that bastard."_

_"Don't be, Grimmjow." Grimmjow flinched at the unkown voice and glared up; Aizen stood behind Nel, who was just as shocked, before walking around the small table. "How are you, Mr. Jaegerjaques?" he smirked._

_"Why the fuck are you here, Aizen?" Grimmjow questioned lowly. "I hadn't seen you since I got arrested."_

_"I'm here to help with the new appeal," Aizen calmly replied._

_"Help? Yeah right," the blunet scoffed as he took another drag. "Haven't you done _enough_ already with me, you sick motherfucker?" Nel flinched uncomfortably and glanced down, unable to say anything._

_"I see . . . . I only offered you some help that can minimize you prison sentence," smirked Aizen, glancing away. "I have documents showing proof that the man didn't really die from your brutal assault." Grimmjow glared questiongly at him as did Nel._

_"The fuck are you talking about, Aizen?" he questioned._

_"The documents showed that the machine keeping the man alive had malfunctioned, causing his death," he replied nonchalantly. "You didn't really kill him, Grimmjow. It was just an accident."_

_". . . . Should I believe what you're saying?" muttered Grimmjow, inhaling deeply on his cigarette._

_"Unless you want to spend the rest of your life, you might as well."_

_Grimmjow glared at him again before his eyes moved to Nel. "Is he telling the tuth, Nel?" he muttered._

_"Yeah . . . . you're not a murderer, Grimmjow," muttered Nel. The blunet sighed deeply before standing up and stared at the two._

_"Guess I'll see you at my trial then, Aizen," he said lowly._

_"All right, until then," smirked Aizen, walking away. Grimmjow growled in relief before sitting back down. He sharply exhaled out the white smoke before glancing at Nel._

_"You okay, Nel?" he muttered._

_"Huh? Oh, yeah," Nel replied quietly, falsely smiling. "I'm fine, Grimmjow. I'm just happy that you might get out outta sooner. I mean, you might leave within a few more years--"_

_"Nel." The green-haired woman glanced at him and Grimmjow forwned sadly at her. "I know what you're thinking," he muttered. "I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't want you to know."_

_"I know," she muttered._

_"I was afraid you would be traumatic if I had told you sooner," he muttered. "That's why I kept it away from you."_

_"I know, I understand," muttered Nel, glancing at him. "But still, I can't help but feel angry at him, Grimmjow. He used you."_

_"Yeah, I fucking know," Grimmjow gritted lowly. "It's only a matter of time until he gets what he wants outta me if I agree about this plea deal."_

* * *

_A few months prior to his release, Grimmjow plopped down to his chair as he glared through the tempered glass; Aizen was sitting across from him with a slight smirk on his face. Nel, on the other hand, was simply standing behind him. "What's wrong with Nel? Let me speak to her," the blunet frowned when he noticed her dejected face._

_"After I give you some news," replied Aizen._

_"What sort of news, motherfucker?" he questioned. "Don't tell me I'm staying in this shithole for another several months."_

_"No, not that type of news, Grimmjow," Aizen replied. "Some time ago, I've gotten into contact with my old colleage Kisuke Urahara and he has connection with a Japanese modeling agency called the Seireitei."_

_"What's your fucking point, Aizen?" questioned Grimmjow, his temper raising a little but tried to calm down._

_"I've decided . . . . to send you there," the calm man answered._

_"What?!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily, the security guards nearby noticed the outburst and stepped forward for caution._

_"Calm down, Grimmjow," muttered Nel._

_"Why the fuck should I?!" snapped Grimmjow, slamming his fists on the table. "Why are you agreeing to this, Nel?! I thought you're supposed to be my 'sister'!"  
_

_"Hey, calm yourself down or we'll send you back to your cell!" One of the guards shouted over. Grimmjow glared at them and scoffed under his breath._

_"It's not like that, Grimmjow," Nel said. "I begged him to let you stay, but he didn't budge."_

_"She's right," smirked Aizen. "It's too late now, Mr. Jaegerjaques. Once you're released from prison, you'll be immediately transferred from Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow gritted his teeth before slowly smirking humorlessly._

_"You've gotten fucking tired of me, huh, Aizen?" he muttered lowly. "Is that what that is, motherfucker?" Aizen said nothing as he stood up and turned to leave. "Hey, come back here, you son of a bitch! I'm not done talking with you!" Grimmjow shouted angrily. Almost immediately, two security guards grabbed him by the arms and began to drag him off. "Get the fuck off me!" he snapped as he struggled away from them._

_"Grimmjow, stop it!" Nel cried out. "You're only making this worse!" Grimmjow growled in frustration and he stopped thrashing. "Listen Grimmjow, please don't do anything that'll make you stay here longer. Just stay calm until you get out."_

_Grimmjow scoffed softly before sighing deeply. "Fine, Nel," he muttered. "When I get there, make sure you can come visit me. Or at the very least, get me outta there."_

_"A . . . . all right, Grimmjow," muttered Nel. Grimmjow merely grunted as the guards hauled him away._

* * *

Grimmjow exhaled out the white smoke before putting the cigarette out in an ashtray. Ichigo was stone quiet throughout the story, he swallowed dryly as his fists on his lap was clenched tighter. Grimmjow glanced at him and sighed deeply. "Wanna go home now?" he muttered.

"Huh? What?" Ichigo stammered, blinking into reality.

"It's getting late," muttered Grimmjow as he got up. "You should go home, your dogs are probably starving or something."

"But . . . ."

"I know, it's hard to take it all in, Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered, his fingers combed through his orange hair. "Now what do you wanna do?"

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

"You understand why I'm so disturbed, so now you might not be around me anymore," the blunet said quietly as he stepped away and turned to his bedroom.

"Wait a minute, Grimmjow," Ichigo called out, grabbing him by the arm. "I wouldn't think of leaving you because of that."

". . . . You're saying it like it was nothing," muttered Grimmjow, glancing back at him.

"Well, it's not nothing," the orange-haired model frowned. "After hearing it, I feel like killing Aizen for real after what he did to you." Grimmjow smirked a little and pulled Ichigo into his arms.

"You should get your chance when you go to Hueco Mundo," he smirked, kissing his lips lightly. Instantly, Ichigo moaned into the kiss and pressed his lips closer, as their tongue tangled with each other. After a while, Grimmjow broke the kiss and glanced down at the other man's flushed face.

"I won't go . . . ." Ichigo panted softly. "I'm not going to Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow."

"You sure?" the blunet questioned.

"Of course, I love you," Ichigo replied quietly. Grimmjow stiffened by that strange word, and the orange-head noticed. "What's wrong, Grimmjow?"

"That word 'love' . . . . it sounds weird to me," muttered Grimmjow.

"How?"

"I don't know . . . . maybe because I never heard it like that from anyone," he muttered. Ichigo sighed softly before kissing his lips again.

"Don't you love me too, Grimmjow?" he asked softly. Grimmjow gazed at him and caressed at his face before a small smirk appeared on his face.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have fuck you senseless last night," he smirked. Ichigo put up his 'normal' scowl and scoffed as he moved away from him.

"You're an ass, I can't believe you," he scoffed.

"I know," smirked Grimmjow, hugging him back. "But you know how I feel, right?"

". . . . Yeah," muttered Ichigo, putting up a small smile. "I'm glad, Grimmjow."

* * *

Huh . . . . what to think of next . . . . .

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	16. Decisions, Decisions

Recently I was re-watching those Arrancar Encyclopedia on YouTube and I laughed at how Grimmjow pouted in the early ones. He whined that people get in the way whenever he was about to release his sword, it's so cute.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 16- Decisions, Decisions**

"What's that?" pestered Renji as he and Shuuhei stared at Ichigo's bitemarks, the orange-haired model scowled as he wrapped his jacket collar closer to his neck.

"It's nothing," he huffed, drinking a bottle of beer. Only two nights had passed since Ichigo and Grimmjow had that rough sex, and yet the bitemarks he received barely healed away. At least only the harsher ones on his neck and shoulders. The time his friends had invited him to drink was the wrong time, since now they kept pestering of what happened to him.

"Ichigo, tell us," whined the red-head, nudging him on the shoulder. "Did you got bitten by something?"

"No!" scowled Ichigo.

"Was it someone?" questioned Shuuhei, and the orange-haired model blushed a little in anger. "I knew it! Was it Grimmjow?!"

"Would a punch in your eye answer your question?" Ichigo frowned.

"Calm down, Berry," smiled Renji. "Just be glad all of us don't have to work for a while. You're lucky that those marks won't get you in trouble right now."

"Shut up, all of us know you'll tell everyone after this, Renji," he muttered, gesturing for another bottle.

"Speaking of your assaulter, where's Grimmjow?" asked Shuuhei.

"Right here." Three of them flinched, with Ichigo almost spitting out his alcohol, and glanced behind themselves. "How's it going, Ichi?" Grimmjow smirked, wrapping his arm over the orange-head's shoulders.

"How'd you find us?" questioned Ichigo.

"Stalked you," Grimmjow simply replied before glancing at the friends. "Hey, can we get some time alone?"

"Okay," smirked Renji as he and Shuuhei moved only a couple of seats away.

". . . . Can you go a bit more, like, the other side of the bar?" Ichigo frowned. The two other models pouted as they moved away. Grimmjow sat next to him and took his bottle, Ichigo frowned at him but let it go. "How are you, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly.

"Good," Grimmjow bluntly replied, drinking the beer in one gulp. "I've been better after a nice day. Nel's afraid to sleep in my bed, though."

"Why?"

"'Cause we fucked there, remember?" smirked the blunet. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him but smirked as well. "Ichigo, what're we gonna do about this?" Grimmjow asked, with a serious look on his face.

"I don't know," the orange-haired model frowned. "You said Aizen would stop at nothing to get what he wants, right? What if he keeps persisting?"

"Well . . . . I could kill him," muttered Grimmjow.

"I'm serious, Grimmjow," Ichigo muttered.

"I am, too."

"Stop saying stuff like that, especially when you-know-whos may be eavesdropping nearby," he whispered quietly. Fortunately for him, Renji and Shuuhei were really at the other side of the bar. "What can we do about this Grimmjow?"

"Maybe we should change your appearance," Grimmjow replied. "Maybe we could dye your hair and put some glasses on you."

"I don't think that'll work," Ichigo frowned. "Do you think . . . . we should tell Urahara about this?"

"I bet he already knows about you going to Hueco Mundo," grumbled the blue-haired model.

"Not that," muttered Ichigo, and Grimmjow glanced back at him with a questioning look.

"Fuck no, I won't tell him," he frowned.

"But--" Grimmjow glared at him again and shook his head.

"I only told you that to reassure our relationship, Ichigo," he muttered. "Telling him about my deeper past would make things complicated."

"And Aizen's taking me to Hueco Mundo isn't?" questioned Ichigo. "Just think about it, Grimmjow. If you tell Urahara about it, maybe he can help us."

"Tch, you sure about this?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Of course."

"Fine, then," the blunet muttered. "If you're wrong about this, I'll fuck you so hard you'll end up in the hospital."

"Unbelievable," Ichigo scoffed under his breath.

"You'd better, 'cause it might happen tomorrow," Grimmjow muttered, smirking a little.

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo. "Besides, since we have over a week off, it's kinda hard to find him sometimes."

"It shouldn't be that hard with that ugly-ass hat of his," Grimmjow frowned before motioning for more beer.

"Then I'll ask Yoruichi for him," Ichigo sighed. Four bottles of beer were presented to them and the blunet opened one. The orange-haired model reached for one but his hand was snuffed away. "Hey! What the hell?" he frowned.

"These are mine," muttered Grimmjow, chugging on the alcohol.

"Ugh, you're so mean," Ichigo scoffed.

"Then go bitch to your friends over there," muttered Grimmjow.

* * *

"Can't fucking believe this," Ichigo frowned as he and Grimmjow walked into a small candy shop. "A guy like Urahara hang out in this place?"

"He is a fucking oddball, after all," Grimmjow grumbled. The small candy shop appeared to be empty until someone from the back room came out, it was a little girl with black pigtails and a meeked look on her face and she was holding a broom.

"Uh . . . . are you customers?" she asked softly.

"Uh sorry, but we're looking for a guy named Kisuke Urahara," replied Ichigo.

"He just went out," answered the girl. "He'll come back in a little while."

"Just fucking perfect," grumbled Grimmjow, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up. "Might as well wait for him."

"Yeah, thanks," nodded the orange-haired model as they left the shop and stood outside. Ichigo crouched onto the ground while the other man simply stood as he smoked. After a while, the girl came outside, sweeping the ground. "Oh, am I in your way?" asked Ichigo as he stood up and moved away.

"No, not really," the girl replied quietly.

"Ururu, who're you talking to?!" an irritated voice called out.

"These two guys want to talk to Kisuke," Ururu replied. "They're waiting for him to come back."

"You're letting them loiter outside the shop?!" A little boy with short crimson hair ran outside and immediately yanked at her pigtails. "Ururu, you're pathetic!" he fumed. "You can't let people hang around the shop! It's bad for business!"

"Ouch! Stop that, Jinta!" the girl whined.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Ichigo frowned, immediately bopping the boy on the head. "Cut that out!"

"Ow! Don't hit me, Carrot Top!" yelled Jinta. "And stop loitering, you're driving the customers away!"

"What customers? Dust bunnies?"

"Shut up!"

Grimmjow merely tuned out the shouting match as he took a deep breath, the white smoke exhaled sharply from his mouth before he stomped out his cigarette. He wondered if Ichigo was right about this, if he tell Urahara about his other past then the supermodel might help him. After all, Urahara despised Aizen.

"And why the hell you're talking about _my_ hair, you little punk?!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily, giving the boy a sharp noogie. "We're not loitering, anyway! We're just waiting for Urahara to come back, so shut up!"

"You shut up, you guys have weirder hair colors than I do!" yelled Jinta. Grimmjow flinched a little at the insult and glared at the boy.

"What did you just say?" he sneered threateningly.

"Huh?" Jinta stammered.

"I'll ask again, what did you say about my hair?" Grimmjow questioned lowly as he stepped foward. Suddenly, he was smacked hard in the back of the head with a fan. "Ah! What the fuck?!" he yelled out.

"Hey, no strong languages in front of children," chided Urahara, hitting him on the head again. "Now then, what brings you guys here?"

"We came to talk to you, Urahara," replied Ichigo. "It's . . . ." He glanced at Grimmjow and then at Urahara. "It's very important." The supermodel merely shrugged as he walked inside the candy shop, with the two men following him.

"Stupid Carrot Top," Jinta muttered, sticking his tongue at him. Ichigo heard him and frowned back at him in annoyance as they went to the back room. They then sat around a low round table; Urahara immediately put up a serious face as he snapped his fan shut and put it away.

"Is there a reason why you wanted to come and talk to me, Mr. Kurosaki?" he asked quietly. Ichigo gave a sideway glance at Grimmjow, who was already frowning at the situation, and sighed deeply.

"You see . . . . Aizen came by again recently," he muttered.

"And something tells me that he wants something, am I right?" Urahara questioned and Ichigo nodded a little.

"He said he wants me to transfer to his agency, Hueco Mundo," the orange-haired model replied quietly, Grimmjow gritted his teeth a little at the mention. The supermodel blinked in mild surprise and gave a quick glance at Grimmjow.

"How strange . . . . Yoruichi didn't mention that to me," Urahara muttered. "Was it that bad?"

"Ichigo held me back from killing him," Grimmjow replied lowly through gritted teeth. "The fuck do you think?"

"Well, it'd hard to think of it since I don't know what exactly happened," Urahara sighed. "Care to tell me what happened?"

"Actually . . . . it's more complicated than that, Urahara," Ichigo muttered.

* * *

Grimmjow tiredly cracked his neck as he and Ichigo left the shop; the sun was setting steadily into the horizon as Urahara followed them out. "I'm not sure how we can compromise the situation when Aizen come back," muttered the supermodel. "But if what Grimmjow said is true, then we might have something against him."

"Tch, I'd rather kill him with my fucking bare hands," Grimmjow grumbled, lighting a cigarette pursed in his lips. "This moral and legal bullshit pissed me more than enough already."

"Just calm down, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo. "Think like a regular peson for once and consider of we could do about this." Grimmjow scoffed under his breath as he took a drag. "By the way, Urahara, this has been bothering me for a while," he muttered.

"Really? What?" asked Urahara.

"How come you hang out in place like this?" Ichigo questioned, gesturing towards the candy shop.

"Oh, that?" Urahara smiled. "That's my own shop, Ichigo!"

"What?!" he exclaimed. "A guy like you owns a candy shop?!"

"I had a feeling, he's that fucking odd," muttered Grimmjow, inhaling his fix. "Was wondering why those kids were looking after the shop."

"And you have kids working in the store?! That's child labor, you idiot!" Ichigo exclaimed, whacking the supermodel on the head. "You'll go to jail for that if someone notice!"

"Ow, you didn't have to hit me that hard, Ichigo!" Urahara whined.

"Whatever, let's go," Ichigo muttered as he started to walked away.

"Remember, don't do anything brash until I'll find something to help you," he called out.

"You're only warning me," Grimmjow frowned as he glanced back at him. "Fine, I'll stay put until that motherfucker comes back." They proceeded to walk away, Ichigo scratched through his orange hair and glanced at the blunet.

"You all right?" he asked quietly.

"Just fucking fantastic, Ichigo," muttered Grimmjow.

"Quit acting like a jerk," frowned the orange-haired model.

"Sorry."

"I know." Ichigo glanced at the time on his watch then around the streets. "My family's not far from here," he muttered.

"Want me to see them?" Grimmjow smirked.

"You don't," Ichigo shook his head. "You really don't want to."

"C'mon, Ichi," the blue-haired model chuckled. "Lemme see them just once and never again." Ichigo groaned in defeat and led him down an adjacent street. Grimmjow almost immediately guessed one house nearby was Ichigo's since there was a clinic next door. Suddenly, the orange-head stopped in front of him.

"Wait," he muttered. "Best to take three steps to the left."

"Huh? Why?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Just trust me on this," Ichigo muttered as he went to the door and rang the bell. Grimmjow merely stepped aside, remembering the other man saying something about his father dropkicking him. The door opened and a auburn-haired girl peeked out.

"Hi, Ichigo!" she chided.

"Hey, Yuzu!" smiled Ichigo. "How's it going?" Three, two, one . . . .

"IIICHIIIIGOOOOO!!!!" Isshin came out of nowhere and performed a super flying-spin dropkick against him. Immediately, Ichigo blocked it and flipped the man over, slamming him hard to the concrete. "Agh! Should've guessed that obvious move!" gritted the man.

"Damn it, Dad! You always say that!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily, stomping him on the head. "Stupid Goat-Face idiot!"

"Oh, who are you?" asked Yuzu when she noticed Grimmjow, who stared at the two guys in mild surprise.

"Grimmjow," the blunet simply replied.

"Who's this?!" Isshin exclaimed excitedly as he suddenly stood up and beamed at him. "My darling Ichigo, is this your boyfriend?!"

"Shut up, you retard!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he elbow'd him in the ribs. Grimmjow, on the other hand, roared out a laughter; he can see why Ichigo didn't want him to see his family. "Go inside, you're making too much noise out here!" fumed the orange-haired model as he stomped inside. Grimmjow was about to follow him when Isshin stopped him.

"Sorry, can't smoke in my house," said the father.

"Oh, my bad," the blunet muttered before stomping out the cigarette.

"So, are you being good to my darling Ichigo?!"

"Uh, yeah," Grimmjow muttered.

"Quit embarrassing me, Goat-Face!" Ichigo yelled out. "Leave Grimmjow alone, Dad!"

"But I'm just being polite to my gorgeous son's date!" Isshin whined as they went inside.

"Goddamn it, Dad! Shut up!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he kicked him down. Grimmjow smirked at the two before he followed Yuzu to the living room.

"Is that normal?" he asked.

"Pretty much," smiled Yuzu.

"Hey, quit making so much noise!" Karin frowned as she walked from upstairs. She noticed Grimmjow and frowned again. "Who're you?" she asked, almost in a rude tone.

"I'm Grimmjow," Grimmjow frowned back.

"Oh, Grimmjow," sighed Ichigo, he had just finished beating up his father to a pulp and walked into the living room. "Grimmjow, that's Karin. Karin, Grimmjow." Karin glanced at her brother then at Grimmjow then back at her brother.

"I see . . . . guess you're the bottom, Ichigo," she sighed before walking to the kitchen. Ichigo gaped in horrified surprise while Grimmjow hunched over as he laughed histerically.

"Shit, that is so funny!" the blue-haired model laughed. "I can't believe it, I can't believe she said that!"

"Sh-shut up, idiot!" Ichigo stammered angrily, as the other sister stared at the two in confusion.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh, nothing, it's nothing," stammered Ichigo.

"Okay then," she sighed. "I'll finish making dinner, it'll be ready soon." She walked away; Ichigo glared at Grimmjow, who was still laughing, and groaned angrily.

"Stop laughing, Grimmjow!" he huffed. "That's really embarrassing, you know that?!"

"But . . . . but . . . . so funny," Grimmjow gasped through laughter, tears formed a little in his eyes.

"Ugh, that's why I didn't wanna come here," muttered Ichigo.

"C'mon, it's not that bad, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow, trying to stifle his laughing. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him before the blunet wandered around the living room. His eyes suddenly stopped on a large poster on the wall, it was a beautiful woman with flowing auburn hair. "This your mother?" he asked quietly.

"Agh, I told Dad to take that down," muttered the orange-haired model as he went next to him. "Yeah, that's my mother."

". . . . She looked nice and pretty," Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo stared at him in surprise before glancing away. Slowly, his hand grasped at his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Ah . . . .!" Ichigo whimpered in estacy as Grimmjow nipped him on the neck; After returning home from the weird aliens he called family, the other can't help but lusting after the other man as they quickly went into the bedroom. "Stop, Grimmjow," gritted Ichigo as he nudged him away. "I can't afford to have anymore bitemarks."

"Fuck, I like to do that," smirked Grimmjow, taking off his shirt. "Think I should go easy on you, Ichi?"

"I would like that, idiot," frowned Ichigo. "My ass is still sore from last time."

"Want me to tie you up, also?"

"Hell no," Ichigo scowled. Grimmjow simply smirked as he leaned back down to kiss him, his hand trailed over the bare chest and stomach before it reached the orange-haired model's jeans. He can feel his arousal through the thick demin and instantly took it off him along with his boxer.

"Maybe I should tease you a little, Strawberry, eh?" he smirked before he engulfed Ichigo's erection. Ichigo moaned loudly as the moist heat glazed around the shaft before he felt the tongue lick around the tip.

"Fuck, Grimmjow . . . . Ahh!" moaned Ichigo, his hips raised up on its own as Grimmjow sucked harder. The blue-haired model felt himself getting harder, it was like his jeans was getting tighter by the second. He suddenly stopped sucking and quickly stood up. "Wha . . . . why'd you stop?" whimpered Ichigo.

"Fuck, I can't take it anymore," he groaned softly as he practically ripped off his jeans. "Sorry, need to release the beast," he smirked.

"Did you just call it the beast-- Ahh! . . . . Agh!" Ichigo moaned as he felt the tongue on his erection again. He gripped at the other man's hair, urging him to continue. "Mmmnn . . . . Gri . . . . Grimmjow," he moaned as he bit his lip. Grimmjow glanced up and inwardly smirked as he dragged his tongue roughly against the skin. "Ah . . . .! Nnnggghhh . . . . I can't . . . ."

Grimmjow glanced at him again, he was getting close. With one harsh slurp, the action caused Ichigo to arch his back as he came into his mouth. "Arghh . . . .!" the orange-haired model gritted in estacy before collasping back to the bed. Grimmjow pulled away and sat up, the white liquid drooled lazily from his lips as he swallowed it with an audible gulp.

"Didn't think you would shoot out that much," he panted as he wiped his mouth.

"Shut up," panted Ichigo, spreading his legs further apart. "Don't stop, Grimmjow. Just fuck me." Grimmjow chuckled quietly before suddenly flipping him to his stomach.

"I have a better idea," he smirked. "Since you liked dogs so much, I fuck you like a dog you are." He raised his hips up to his pulsing erection as he salivated three fingers and pushed them into the tight entrance.

"Agh! I thought you said you'd go easy on me!" Ichigo whimpered through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, hard to keep a promise when you're fucking," smirked Grimmjow, his fingers rolled and stretched inside the orange-head. Ichigo whined and whimpered as he gripped at the bedsheets, lustfully glaring over his shoulder at the other man.

"Uuhhhnnn . . . . hurry up," he moaned, practically riding on the fingers. "I . . . . want . . . ."

"Huh? What did you say?" sneered the blunet. "What do you want, Ichi?"

"You . . . . I want you . . . . in me," panted Ichigo, his face flushed in deep red. "Please . . . ."

"Heh, you like acting like a timid little virgin, don't you?" Grimmjow sneered.

"Shut up . . . ." Grimmjow simply smirked as he removed his fingers and replaced it with a harsh, deep thrust. "Aghh! Fuck . . . .!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Shit, you're still too tight," smirked Grimmjow, groaning a little before grabbing his hips and thrusted almost immediately in a fast pace. Ichigo muffled his loud moaning with a pillow, he can't help but feel only intense pleasure from the roughness. "Mmmhh . . . . Fuck . . . ." groaned the blunet. Sweat quickly drenched on their bodies as Grimmjow thrusted in further.

"Ahh . . . .! Ahh . . . .!" Ichigo whined loudly through a pillow, it wasn't long until he felt a hard smack on his behind. "Ah! Fuck, Grimmjow!"

"Huh? You like it, Strawberry?" panted Grimmjow as he smacked him again.

"Ah!" moaned Ichigo. "You damn bastard!" Grimmjow smirked as he pounded hard into the orange-haired model and thrusted against his sweet spot. Ichigo moaned even louder, not even the pillow can muffle him any more. He felt himself getting hard again, as Grimmjow snaked his fingers around his erection.

"C'mon, Ichi . . . ." groaned the blue-haired model as he grabbed at the other man's orange hair and pulling him up. Ichigo barely had time to yell out when his lips were devoured greedily and instead moaned into the rough kiss. "Say it . . . . call me King, Ichi," Grimmjow panted.

"Fuck no . . . ." moaned Ichigo, only to be thrusted harshly and he cried out in estacy.

"Call me King, Ichigo," groaned Grimmjow, licking and nipping at his neck. "Say I'm the King."

"Make me . . . . motherfucker," Ichigo smirked weakly. Grimmjow growled in lust before pinning him back down, jerking him off as he brutally slid in and out of him.

"I'm the King! I'm the King!" he groaned loudly at each thrusts. "Say it, Ichi! Say that I'm the King!" Ichigo whimpered and moaned but glared defiantly at him.

"Can't make me . . . ." he moaned.

"The fuck I will," sneered Grimmjow, letting go of Ichigo's erection and suddenly smacked at his behind once again. Ichigo cried out before he was smacked again.

"Fuck . . . .!" he moaned.

"I'll stop if you call me King," Grimmjow sneered as he smacked him a few more times. The orange-haired model moaned and cried at each harsh strike, the pain subsided quickly by the gratification from the other man's thrusts. "Hurry, I'm about to reach my peak," Grimmjow groaned in lewdness.

"Ki . . . . King . . . ." whimpered Ichigo.

"What?"

"King . . . . you're the King, Grimmjow," Ichigo whimpered. "Happy now, you bastard?" Grimmjow smirked in satisfaction and pulled him up again, ravaging on his lips as he thrusted a few more time. He grunted and gritted his teeth as he then came hard into Ichigo, who cried out in content. They collasped carelessly onto the bed, the blunet wheezed heavily before pulling out of Ichigo.

"Heh, got you to call me me King," he panted, smirking as he rolled to his back.

"Shut up, I hate you now," huffed Ichigo, as he smacked him lightly on the face.

"Why?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Said you'd go easy on me," Ichigo frowned, covering himself with the bedsheets and turned his back against him. "That's why."

"Aw, don't be like that, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he wrapped his arm around him and cuddled close to him. "If it's about the spanking--"

"Leave me alone, and let me sleep," Ichigo scowled, but his face was blushing deeply. The blue-haired model smiled lightly as he nuzzled into his neck.

"You liked the spanking, didn't you?"

"I'll make you sleep on the couch if you keep bothering me," scowled Ichigo as he glared at him.

"All right, sorry," Grimmjow sighed, kissing his cheek.

* * *

*Poking at the ground* Still need to think of more ideas. The story'll probably go past 20 chapters, I'm not sure. *Continues poking at the ground*

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. Avarice Greed

"I wantz me some pizzas." That's what those internet cats would say, just a random saying.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17- Avarice (Greed)**

Ichigo sighed as he sat up, it's barely dawn when he glanced down at sleeping Grimmjow. He yawned silently before he slowly crept over him and rested his head on his bare chest. The muffled heartbeat sounded calm to him as he closed his eyes; he doesn't want know to do for the time being until Aizen comes back. He wished he hadn't made that idiotic decision.

After a few more hours of sleeping, he was awakened when Grimmjow suddenly pushed him off and got off the bed. "The hell, Grimmjow?" he grumbled as he sat up, scratching his head.

"Gotta piss," Grimmjow tiredly mumbled as he stumbled to the bathroom. Ichigo sighed as he laid back down, he frowned when he didn't hear a flush after the peeing and frowned again when Grimmjow simply walked out of the bathroom and flopped back down on the bed.

". . . . You're so disgusting," Ichigo muttered.

"I'll flush it later," mumbled the blunet, wrapping himself with the bedsheets.

"Idiot," frowned Ichigo, but Grimmjow didn't hear him as he already went back to sleep due to his snoring. The orange-haired model scoffed softly as he got up and walked to the bathroom, grumpily flushing the toilet. Since he was fully awake, he began to run the water for the shower. He winced sightly when the hot water paddded against the bitemarks on his neck and shoulders.

"Damn it, Grimmjow," he muttered to himself as he proceeded to wash himself. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the blunet walked into the bathroom and felt strong arms wrapped around him. "What the--" gasped Ichigo.

"Couldn't go back to sleep, Ichi." muttered Grimmjow, nuzzling to his neck.

"You were just snoring," scoffed Ichigo.

"I was faking it." His baby blue hair was drenched against his face as he helped wash the other man.

"What're you doing?" the orange-haired model frowned as he nudged him away. "I'm already clean, you idiot."

"Then wash me," smirked Grimmjow.

"Fuck off," Ichigo scoffed as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

* * *

Shirosaki tugged around at his leash as Ichigo walked the dogs, Grimmjow merely followed after him as he smoked his cigarette. "There's no reason to follow me around, Grimmjow," he said. "Why don't you go back home? Nel should be worried."

"Not really, Nel's staying over at that nasty cook Orihime's house," muttered Grimmjow. "The next time she calls me, it'll be from a hospital."

"Wow, how considerate of you," Ichigo frowned sarcastically. The blunet merely shrugged as he took a drag, he glared at Shiro when the white Akita glanced back at him with a frown. Apparently, either one came to a conclusion that they don't like each other.

"There's nothing to do until I get her, so I'm just hanging around with you," Grimmjow muttered.

"Ugh, I wanna hang out with my friends today," frowned Ichigo.

"Then I'll hang out with them, as long as you're around."

"But Renji would pester me about you," the orange-haired model muttered.

"What for?" questioned Grimmjow, huffing out white smoke. Ichigo was about to answer but closed his mouth shut, he nearly forgot that he told Renji about Grimmjow's partial secret.

"Oh, it's nothing," he muttered, scratching through his hair.

"What? I don't get it," the blunet frowned as he cocked an eyebrow. "That red-head seems to be nosy but you're not telling me why, aren't you?"

"There's nothing to tell, Renji's just a nosy idiot," Ichigo replied quickly. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and his face was pulled close to Grimmjow's, in which it was serious.

"What does he know about me?" he whispered lowly. "Does he know something about me?"

"Grimmjow, it's not that serious," muttered Ichigo.

"Just fucking tell me," Grimmjow muttered through gritted teeth. "Did you tell him my secrets?"

"Only . . . . only that you went to jail," Ichigo replied quietly. "That was before you revealed everything to me, Grimmjow."

"Is that it?"

"I swear, I only told Renji that," the orange-haired model muttered. Grimmjow sighed deeply before kissing his forehead in reassurance.

"Thought I was gonna have to twist his head off," he muttered, letting go of him.

"I'd help you," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow smirked back as he took another drag, his arm wrapped around Ichigo again by the the waist. "Think I should give him a benefit of a doubt, he seems concerned about me," muttered the orange-haired model.

"Really?"

"Either that or just plain nosy," frowned Ichigo. "But he's the only one I told, and that's it. We're lucky I didn't tell that blabbermouth Rukia, that would have been troublesome."

"It would have been irritating for me," Grimmjow muttered. "Bet you some of those guys would find me hotter since I'm an ex-convict." Ichigo scoffed at that comment before he felt being pulled away by his dogs, who saw Renji walking down the street with Byakuya.

"Whaddup, Berry?" smiled the red-head, Byakuya merely glanced away at the two other models. "What's going on?"

"Nothing good, Grimmjow met my family last night," Ichigo replied with a scowl.

"Wow, that sucks," Renji said, he noticed Grimmjow's annoyed glare on him and frowned in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," muttered the blunet as he glanced away, taking a drag.

"That reminds me," Ichigo muttered, pulling the red-head close. "Renji, about that secret I told you . . . ."

"Uh, I need to tell you something about that, too," muttered Renji.

"Huh?"

"Just tell him already," sighed Byakuya. "You slipped up last night, and now I know that man's an ex-convict."

"What?!" the orange-haired model exclaimed in a mixtue of surprise and anger.

"Sorry, Ichigo! It really did slip out, it was an accident!" said Renji.

"I can't believe you, Renji!"

"Shit, Ichi, it's okay," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo glared at the other man in surprise, why did he sound so calm?

"Huh?" he frowned. "But, Gimmjow--"

"It's not like he told the whole world," Grimmjow muttered. "But he doesn't know the whole story, anyway."

"I'm really sorry about this, Grimmjow," Renji muttered.

"It's okay."

"We promised not to say anything about it," Renji sighed, nudging at Byakuya with his elbow. "Isn't that right, Byakuya?"

"I could care less about it," the black-haired man flatly replied.

"I'll take that as a yes, then," frowned Ichigo.

"And one more thing," Renji said, taking out what looked like a photograph from his pocket. "Byakuya was hiding this. Thought I should give it to you."

"What is it--" Ichigo's eyes widened at the picture, it was the picture taken from the courtyard shoot a few weeks back. "Why the hell did you still have this?!" he yelled angrily, snatching it from the red-head's hands.

"Don't scream at me, he's the one who stole it," frowned Renji, pointing at his boyfriend.

"Because I found it humorous," muttered Byakuya. The orange-haired model scowled at them, while Grimmjow smirked a little when he glanced at the photo.

"We should frame that," he grinned.

"Shut up," scoffed Ichigo, his face blushed a little when he glanced at it, as well. His expression didn't appear to be surprised or shocked at the kiss, it looked serene. ". . . . Thanks anyway, Renji," he muttered. "We should get going."

"All right, later," shrugged Renji as he and Byakuya walked past them. Grimmjow flicked his finished cigarette to the concrete before glancing at Ichigo, who sighed at the picture.

"You said you liked the kiss, right?" he asked, smirking a little.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Ichigo. He glanced up at him and smiled lightly before leaning closer and kissed his lips The blue-haired model smirked again as he deepened the kiss, his tar-flavored tongue tangled with Ichigo's. "Shit . . . ." gasped the orange-head, breaking the kiss. "You need to cut back on your smoking, Grimmjow."

"Fuck you, I'll never quit," grinned Grimmjow.

* * *

"I see, Mr. Urahara will help stop Aizen from taking Ichigo?" questioned Nel. Grimmjow nodded a little but couldn't help but stared at the 'sandwich' she was eating.

"Nel . . . . what the fuck are you eating?" he frowned. "I keep telling you not to eat that girl's food."

"Come on, it tastes good," Nel chided. "It only got tuna, peanut butter, gummy bears, and mustard."

"Ugh, good thing I lost my sense of taste long ago," muttered Grimmjow. "Can you at least put it away? We're out in the open, you know."

"Fine," the young woman sighed, wrapping the sandwich with a napkin. "With everything going on, we can only hope that things will go in our favors."

"I know," Grimmjow muttered. "Though my favor involves bashing Aizen until he stops breathing." He could feel Nel's frowning eyes on him but ignored it as he shifted in the outdoor cafe chair. "All we could do now is wait until Urahara do some shit," he muttered. "Until then, me and Ichi will just fuck."

"I don't think I agree with that, you asshole," frowned Ichigo, who finally talked after being ignored for a while as he drank his coffee.

"But you'll do it eventually," grinned the blunet. Ichigo scoffed and rolled his eyes at him, Shirosaki whined in boredom as he rested his head on Nel's lap while Zangetsu rested over his master's feet.

"Maybe you guys should do something about this transferring situation," muttered Ichigo, fidgeting with his fingers. "You two know him longer--"

"Sorry, Ichi," Nel sighed. "We know Aizen, but we don't really know him. He's that sneaky, remember?" The orange-haired model nodded a little, glancing down at his hands.

"Don't worry about it," muttered Grimmjow. "We'll go to plan B if this doesn't work."

"Plan B?" questioned Ichigo.

"B as in beat him down 'til he's dead."

"Quit using killing as an excuse," Ichigo scoffed. Grimmjow frowned almost in a pouting way before glancing away. He wanted to smoke again but the other man's comment kept popping up in his head whenever he thinks about smoking. Now that he thinks about it, Ichigo once squirmed from the smoky kiss in the park.

"Shit . . . . I wanna smoke," he mumbled.

"Then smoke," replied Nel.

"Nah, can't do it now because of this shit-head right here," Grimmjow frowned, glaring at Ichigo.

"What did I do?" Ichigo frowned back.

"You don't really like it when I kiss you after I smoke, Ichigo," he said. "Sometimes you squirm 'cause you hate the taste in my mouth."

"Well, who doesn't, Grimmjow?" scoffed Ichigo. "I like kissing you but you're such a fucking chain-smoker."

"You want me to stop smoking? It's fucking difficult if you had been smoking for so long."

"How long have you been smoking?" Ichigo questioned.

"I dunno . . . . since I got hair on my nuts," muttered Grimmjow.

"That's over ten years ago," Nel pointed out. "I'm surprised the smoking hadn't stunt your growth."

"Shut up, brat," the blunet grumbled.

"You can try to quit anyway, Grimmie," smiled Nel. "Just try for a few days, and see what happened."

"Fuck . . . . fine then," Grimmjow mumbled.

"If you want, we can pick up some nicotine patches to start," said Ichigo.

"Well, since I'm doing this for you, I want something in return," he said.

". . . . What?" asked Ichigo in an uneasy tone, noticing the other man smirking devilishly. "On second thought, you can smoke whenever you want, Grimmjow! I don't care if I hate the taste and smell--"

"Nope, too late, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow.

* * *

Urahara burrowed his eyebrows after he hang up his cell phone and stared up at the waxing cescent, the person he was talking to was his lawyer. For a while, they have been discussing about Aizen's latest moves. So far, all they can do is process some documents against him and that'll take a while.

"Guess this is the only time I can get against Aizen," he muttered before walking into his shop.

* * *

Grimmjow tapped his finger on his knee irritantly as he glared at Ichigo, who wasn't paying attention to him as he ate his takeout food. Barely three day passed by and already the blunet wanted to beat the crap out of him for no apparent reason. Except for the fact he was forced to quit smoking. He growled lowly as he leaned back into the couch, resisting the urge to attempt to scratch off the patch off his back.

"Fuck, don't know why you put the patch on my back," he grumbled.

"Because you kept peeling it off when I stick it on your arm," Ichigo flatly replied, taking a bite out of a pizza. "It's easier than quitting cold turkey."

"Such bullshit," grumbled Grimmjow. "Think your red-headed friend's okay?"

"He still have that black eye," sighed Ichigo. "I know you didn't mean it, it's just the withdrawal syndromes. You freak out at the littlest shit."

"Well, I guess I gave him the warning," the blunet muttered. He picked up a slice and took a bite, it tasted different from before. Without the cigarettes, his senses were gradually coming back. Almost instantly, he chowed down on the food on a ravanous pace.

"Easy, Grimmjow, don't choke," said the orange-haired model, staring at his sudden behavior. "You act like you hadn't have food before."

"I haven't, I mean, it tasted so good right now!" Grimmjow exlaimed, his teeth gnawing on the crust. Ichigo smiled a little, before the other man suddenly snatched his slice.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, just so hungry all of the sudden!" Grimmjow said as he stuffed the food into his mouth. Ichigo sighed and glanced away, watching a guy eating like that felt like a turn-off now but was better than the unpredictable mood swings. He got up and walked into his bedroom then to the bathroom to wash his hands. He glanced up and frowned at the small dent in the wall.

Somehow, Grimmjow punched the wall when he 'saw' a fly and it was bothering him. Ichigo decided to let it go for now, he can fix it later. He walked out of the bathroom when he saw Grimmjow walking into his bedroom. "That's nasty, go wash your hands," he frowned when he noticed the other man licking, almost in a feline matter.

"Nah, I wanna eat something else now," grinned Grimmjow as he sauntered up to him. Ichigo's breathing hitched a little as their face were barely an inch apart. Grimmjow smirked as his fingers slowly trailed up to his neck and jawline before touching his lips. "Suck it, Ichi," he commanded, pushing his two fingers into his mouth.

Ichigo unexpectedly moaned, he tasted the mildly spicy taste on the fingers as he began to suck on them. The blue-haired model groaned softly and his grin widened, out of his mood swings he was feeling extremely good. With his other hand he slowly unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and touched his heating skin. "Heh, you suck it so good, Ichi," he chuckled softly, kissing at his neck.

"Mmm . . . ." moaned Ichigo, his tongue salivating on Grimmjow's fingers as the other man reached for his jeans and undid it. "Fuck me, Grimm . . . ."

"I was waiting for you to say that," muttered Grimmjow, removing his fingers and kissed his lips. Ichigo moaned deeply as he kissed back, wiggling himself out of his jeans before pushing the blunet onto his bed. Grimmjow laughed a little as Ichigo then straddled onto his waist and pulled the shirt off him.

"Think I prefer you in this mood, Grimmjow," smirked the orange-haired model. "At least you're not punching out my wall." Grimmjow smirked as he watched the man above him slowly taking off his boxers and immediately grabbed at his behind, his fingers was still slicked with Ichigo's saliva when he invaded the tight entrance.

"Ahh . . . .! So good . . . .!" Ichigo moaned, biting his bottom lip as the fingers slipped in and out of him and stretched at his insides. "Gahh . . . ." he gasped softly. In a haze, he grabbed at his own erection and began stroking. "Hurry up and just fuck me, damn it!"

"Fuck, didn't have to yell at me!" sneered Grimmjow, removing his fingers as he unzipped his jeans and freed his aching erection. Ichigo smirked back at him as he positioned himself. Slowly, he sank himself down on it and his smirking face contorted with slight pain as he moaned deeply. "Oh . . . . fuck, yeah . . . ." Grimmjow groaned softly, grabbing onto his hips. "This time, you do the job, Ichi," he smirked.

"Shut the hell up," Ichigo gritted softly before his body began moving on its own. His mind went nearly blank with pleasure as he rose and fell on the other man's lap, moaning loudly as Grimmjow thrusted his hips against his. "Fuck . . . .! Grimmjow, harder . . . .!" he yelled out.

"Shit . . . .! Fuck yeah . . . .!" groaned Grimmjow. He sat up and nipped at Ichigo's neck and shoulders, enticing the pleasure surged between them.

"Ah! S-stop that . . . .!" whimpered Ichigo. "The other marks had just healed-- Nnggaahhh!!"

"Shut up," Grimmjow groaned, his fingers gripping tightly on the cheeks as he flipped him over to the mattress. The orange-haired model huffed out a sharp breath from the force before his lips were violently ravaged. "Just be glad I'm in a good mood, Ichi," he smirked before kissing him again. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, he barely realized he was flipped over again until he was back on Grimmjow's lap.

"Call me King again, Strawberry," the blunet moaned as they proceeded back to fucking.

"You wish . . . ." Ichigo moaned, as his movement became faster.

"C'mon, Ichi . . . ." groaned Grimmjow with a smirk. "Just once more . . . ."

"No . . . . Right now, I'm the King," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow couldn't retort at that, the other man on top was giving him far too much pleasure. The blunet groaned loudly as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Barely snapping out of his haze, he reached for Ichigo's erection and roughly stroked him. "Gah . . . .!" moaned Ichigo.

"That's what you get, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow.

"Uhhnnn . . . . Bastard!" Ichigo moaned, gritting his teeth as multiple forms of pleasure were coursing through his body. The blue-haired model's erection kept hitting past his prostate, taking him over the edge. "Ahh . . . .! Ahh . . . .! Grimmjow . . . .!"

"Call me King!" Grimmjow groaned loudly.

"Fuck you, I'm the King now!" Ichigo yelled out lustfully, nearing his climax. Grimmjow growled in animalistic lust as he harshly thrusted his hips up, deliberately hitting against the sweet spot. "Fuck . . . .! Fuck, Grimmjow . . . .!" moaned Ichigo. Almost instantly he came, splattering between their stomachs. With a last few thrusts, Grimmjow growled lowly as he came hard. Ichigo moaned softly, wheezing for air as he ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair.

". . . . You're not the motherfucking King, Ichi," panted Grimmjow.

"This time I was," Ichigo breathed heavily as he leaned down and kissed his lips. Grimmjow simply smirked and kissed back, unadmittedly glad that the other man took over.

* * *

Ugh, writing this chapter actually made me want pizza. *See some leftover pizza* Yays! *Nom nom nom nom*

Can't believe I made Ichigo a little OOC during the smut part. But I'll try to update the next chapter soon, since I kept poking at the ground for new ideas.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	18. Point and Shoot, Pow Pow!

Mwahh, now I'm eating chocolate. *nom nom nom nom* Chocolate good. Right now, I'm having a really silly idea for a Bleach fanfic; Ichigo and Uryuu are Japanese-American soldiers during the latter of WWII. They got lost in Nazi-occupied France and came across Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, who are Nazi Gestapo officers.

It's really a very silly idea, it came to me when I saw a commercial for 'Inglourious Basterds' DVD. I think to write it, I'll have to Wiki-research about WWII, cuz Wiki is cool and I don't care. If someone wanna create this fic, I wouldn't mind but it must be good and rated M cuz I mostly read rated M fics.

M.O.D.E.L.S by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18- Point and Shoot, Pow Pow!**

Ichigo's frown deepened as he and Grimmjow walked up to the candy shop. Why didn't Urahara call them to meet somewhere more 'normal', they'll never know. "Why did he call us so early in the morning? I wanna go back to sleep," grumbled Grimmjow, this time his mood was bitter due to intense headache.

"Well, it sounded important when he called," replied Ichigo. "We should hear what he has to say, Grimmjow. He is helping us, anyway." Grimmjow scoffed as the other man knocked on the locked door. Moments later, the door opened and the expression on the two models' face was practically priceless. It was a very large, muscular man with a bushy moustache, rectangular glasses, and an obviously small apron wrapped around his waist.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Fuck this bullshit," Grimmjow muttered quickly as he turned to leave.

"Wait, Grimmjow," Ichigo said as he grabbed him by the arm. "Excuse me, is Mr. Urahara around?"

"Oh, hey there, Ichigo," chided Urahara as he appeared aside the large man. "Glad you guys came."

"Hey, Urahara," Ichigo muttered.

"Who's this fucking giant?" questioned Grimmjow.

"Oh, he's Tessai. He works for me," Urahara smiled. The blunet sighed angrily as he glared at Ichigo.

"See what you did?" he questioned.

"Why are you blaming me, you idiot?" frowned Ichigo.

"If you hadn't opened your mouth about those kid workers, he wouldn't have to hire this freak of nature," Grimmjow frowned back.

"What are you guys talking about?" the supermodel pouted. "Tessai's actually my lawyer, guys." The two men glanced at him then at Tessai then back at him.

"Can't believe you're serious, Urahara," muttered the orange-haired model.

"You're really a fucking oddball," Grimmjow frowned. "He don't even look like an average lawyer."

"I know, isn't that great?" chided Urahara.

"That doesn't make any sense, retard," Ichigo scowled. "Let's get over with this, it must be really important if you call us at this time."

"Of course it is," Urahara answered as they went into the back room. They sat around the round table as Tessai pulled out a manila envelope and set it on the table with a loud slam.

"Shit, is there lead in that envelope?" frowned the blue-haired model.

"No . . . . I've doing my homework for a while," Urahara replied with a serious tone, passing the envelope towards him. "And I found something interesting for you, Grimmjow." Grimmjow blinked in surprise and took it, ripping the seal off and took out the papers.

"What is this?" he muttered.

"The first twenty pages are medical records of the man that was assumedly 'killed' by you," the supermodel pointed out and Grimmjow frowned bitterly at that. "But there was something that didn't make sense," he continued. "Aizen told you that the life support machine hooked up to him had malfunctioned, correct?"

"Yeah, that's what he told me," replied Grimmjow, skimming through the pages. "He said that killed the guy, not me directly."

"But . . . . what if we tell you that the machine hadn't really malfunctioned as the earlier documents said?"

The blue-haired model stared wide-eyed at him in surprise, as did Ichigo. "What do you mean by that, Urahara?" Ichigo questioned.

"It was purposely tampered, as if someone deliberately destroyed the machine," replied Tessai. Grimmjow blinked in shock and re-read the content carefully. He had never looked through documents before, not even during his trials. But it was clear, the evidence was in his hands.

"Wait a minute . . . . do you know who done this?" he muttered. "I'd like to know who's the fucker who tried to frame me."

"We're trying to find that out in the meantime," muttered Urahara. "But one thing is obvious. Whoever done this must have connections with you."

"But that would make it . . . ." muttered Grimmjow.

"Aizen?" Ichigo questioned, and everyone stared at him.

"Hmm . . . . Well, guess that solves the mystery," Urahara smiled suddenly. "But seriously, it's best not to jump into conclusions for now. There's still a lot of unanswered questions."

"But we don't have a lot of time," Ichigo said. "By the time we get back to work, Aizen might come back--"

"Don't worry about your pretty little head, Ichigo," chided Urahara, petting him on the head like a cat. "I know what I'm doing."

"Stop that," the orange-haired model frowned as he pushed his hand away.

"Hey, what's with these other papers?" asked Grimmjow, frowning at the other documents.

"Oh, those are bills and upcoming fees."

"For what?" he questioned as he glared at the smiling supermodel, who appeared unfazed.

"For helping you," Urahara answered. "In return of helping you, you'll help me by working in my shop." Grimmjow's eyebrow twitched in anger and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"All right then," he muttered. "After I'm done with Aizen, I'll kill you 'cause I'm not working in this shitty shop!"

"Come on, it's a fun place to work in!" Urahara smiled.

"I already have a job, you weirdo!"

"Well, when your looks goes away, you won't have a choice!" In a matter of seconds, Tessai had to hold Grimmjow back with a full nelson, as the blunet stuggled to get at the supermodel.

"Let me get him, I'm just gonna punch him in the nose!" snarled Grimmjow.

"Calm down, idiot!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily, holding him by the legs. "Damn it, Urahara! Why did you say that?!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Urahara smiled, still unfazed by Grimmjow's mild outburst.

* * *

_"Arf! Arf arf!" Ichigo glanced at the Akita puppy barking at a tree, he sighed and glanced up at the branches but saw nothing._

_"What're you barking at, Shiro?" he muttered as he tried to nudge him away. "There's no cats or squirrels up there." But Shirosaki continued yelping at the tree, clawing at the bark. "Come on, we can play later," sighed Ichigo as he picked him up and walked down the block, he only had the puppy for a few months and already acting like a silly troublemaker. Only Zangetsu seemed to tolerate him while everyone else frowned at the mischeivous puppy._

_Once, Shiro gnawed at his father's shoes when he took him to his family. Strangely enough, rather than Isshin berating the puppy, he congradulated him for taking him by surprise. "Ugh . . . . seems that every idiot and weirdo are gravitated towards me," muttered Ichigo as he took a corner._

_"Arf arf!" yelped Shiro, trying to wiggle out of his new master's arms._

_"What now?" Ichigo muttered as he set him down. The Akita puppy yelped at another tree and tugged at the leash, pulling the orange-haired man along. "Come on, Shiro, I don't have time for chasing right--" Suddenly, the branches rattled and a green-and-white striped hat fell out of the tree._

_"What the--?"_

_"Hey, can you give me a hand up here?" Ichigo looked up and blinked in absolute surprise; there was a man with light blond hair, smiling nervously as he struggled to get down. He blinked out of his confused faze and helped the man to get down. The man was dressed strangly, a forest-green kimono in which that he wore in a casual fashion and he wore wooden geta sandals._

_"Thanks, I was stuck up there for a few hours," the man smiled._

_"Uh, why were you in the tree?" frowned Ichigo, as Shiro nibbled at the hat._

_"Oh . . . . I kinda got someone mad and I hid, but then I got stuck," smiled the man._

_"Well, if you got stuck in the tree, then why didn't you call for help?"_

_"It seems kinda silly to do that in a public area." Ichigo frowned again, that doesn't make any sense. He bent down and yanked the hat away from the puppy._

_"Here you go," he muttered as he gave it to the man, who glanced at him with interest. "What?"_

_"I see . . . ." muttered the man. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki," he replied._

_"Okay . . . . my name is Kisuke Urahara," Urahara replied, putting on his hat. "And I think I have a job for you."_

_"What?"_

_"I said, I want to hire you for my friend's company," smiled Urahara. "You look like a good candidate for her."_

_"What are you talking about? What kind of job you're giving me? questioned Ichigo._

_"A modeling job."_

"And that's how I met Mr. Hat-and-Clogs, I used to call him that back then," muttered Ichigo. He and Grimmjow had already left the candy shop, after the blue-haired model managed to stomp Urahara on the toes. "To be honest, I didn't even know he was famous when I met him. He actually got sad about it because I rarely get into pop culture."

"Why was he hiding in the tree in the first place?" questioned Grimmjow.

"I dunno, it's easier not to ask," Ichigo sighed. It wasn't long until they reached the blunet's apartment and Grimmjow opened the door. Nel glanced up from her newspaper reading and smiled in relief.

"About time you came back, Grimmie," she smiled. "I'm hungry, get me some food."

"You couldn't buy some yourself, brat?" grumbled Grimmjow as he sat next to her on the couch.

"I don't have any money," replied Nel. Grimmjow frowned at her and took out a few bills.

"Do me a favor . . . . get me some smokes when you go to the store," he muttered to her ear.

"I heard that," Ichigo said, startling the blunet. "It's not even a week, and already you're about to relapse."

"Ugh, but I can't take it anymore," frowned Grimmjow. "I hate this fucking patch on my back."

"It's better than nicotine gum, that'll make your gums black and it gives you hair loss," chided Nel.

"Stop sounding so happy about it, Nel," Grimmjow grumbled, standing up and stomped to his room. With the door slammed, Ichigo sighed and glanced down at the green-haired woman.

"Quit making him so angry, he was already in a bad mood ealrier," he sighed.

"Sorry," Nel pouted before noticing a thick envelope on the couch. "What's this?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Oh, stuff Urahara gave to us that'll help against my possible transfer," replied Ichigo. "I just hope that those documents are good enough."

"Okay, Ichi," smiled Nel as she proceeded back to reading. "Ichi, what's this word?" she asked, pointing at a kanji word.

"It means 'guardian', that's what the part of my name means," Ichigo replied.

"I thought your name means 'Strawberry'."

"That too, but on paper it's different," he said with a bit of a frown. "That's why everybody make fun of my name . . . ." He then glanced at the closed bedroom door. "Especially the jerk-ass sulking in his room!"

"Shut the fuck up, Ichigo!" yelled Grimmjow through the door.

* * *

Grimmjow frowned as he felt another headache coming up; he didn't want to go back to the Seireitei Agency for work but he had to. After all, he needed to meet Yoruichi, because Ichigo said so. "Gimme some aspirin, dipshit," he muttered.

"Shut up," frowned Ichigo but gave him the packet anyway. "We got some of the info now. All we have to do is talk to Yoruichi and find out when Aizen's coming back."

"Yeah, yeah . . . ." mumbled Grimmjow, taking the pills dryly. "Maybe luck goes in our favors if Aizen died in a freak accident or something."

"Don't wish like that, that's bad luck," muttered Ichigo. The blunet scoffed under his breath as they reached Yoruichi's office, the orange-haired model knocked the door before he opened it a little. "Yoruichi? Are you in here?" The office was empty saved for Oreo, who mew'd in greeting as he ran up to Grimmjow.

"Hey there," Grimmjow smiled suddenly as he picked up the black cat.

"Huh . . . . your mood changes like a girl's," Ichigo pointed out.

"Shut up," Grimmjow grumbled as he glared at him. Oreo purred in his arms before climbing onto his shoulders, eyeing at the orange-haired model warily. "Hey," Grimmjow muttered, petting the cat. "Do you know where Yoruichi is?" Immediately, Oreo jumped off his shoulders and trotted off.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo questioned.

"Just follow the cat," shrugged Grimmjow as he walked out of the office. Ichigo frowned but followed behind him; Grimmjow made fun of him about talking to his dogs and yet it seemed normal to talk to cats. They followed the cat downstairs and into the lobby. Oreo stopped and padded at one of the windows, meowing at the two.

"She's outside?" Ichigo muttered.

"Maybe, I think she's not that far away," muttered Grimmjow.

"There you guys are!" chided Orihime, who appeared behind them.

"Ah? Orihime?" startled Ichigo as they turned around.

"Thought you can get away from me? We have work to do," Orihime smiled, grabbing them by the arms and pulling them away from the window.

"Wha? But--"

"Don't worry, we can meet the cat-woman later," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo frowned but there's nothing to do but being hauled away.

_Later . . . ._

"Okay, let's try and find Yoruichi again," muttered the orange-haired model, walking back inside with Grimmjow.

"I don't think she's in her office yet," Grimmjow mumbled.

"Stop bailing out, let's get this over with," frowned Ichigo as he hauled him to the elevators. Just as he was about to press the button, the door opened and Soi Fon walked out. "Oh, Soi Fon," he said. "Is Yoruichi here?"

"What do you mean? She's been sick all day," replied Soi Fon. "She won't return to work until tomorrow."

"Aw man . . . ." frowned Ichigo.

"Oh well," Grimmjow shrugged. "Let's get outta here, I need a drink."

"Shut up, idiot."

_Later . . . ._

"And POW! Home Run!" yelled Jinta, swinging a broom around.

"Jinta, stop playing around," muttered Ururu. "We have to continue our chores until Mr. Urahara comes back."

"Shaddup, you're not the boss of me!" Jinta frowned.

"But I'm a year older than you," she muttered.

"So what?!"

"Hey! Little brats!" The two kids glanced up and saw Grimmjow and Ichigo walking up to them.

"What do you guys want?" frowned the red-headed boy.

"We're here to see Urahara," grumbled Grimmjow, "because douchebag here told me to."

"Mr. Urahara is gone for the day," replied Ururu.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered under his breath.

"Damn, Ichi, you're letting this transfer getting to your head," Grimmjow muttered.

"Because I don't wanna go," Ichigo frowned at him.

"Just calm down, I had to deal with that motherfucker longer than you," he replied quietly.

"Uh . . . . Mr. Urahara might come back tonight," muttered Ururu. "You can talk to him then."

"All right, thanks," sighed Ichigo.

"That retard's gonna go to jail for having these sweatshop workers," mumbled Grimmjow, only to be whacked in the knee by a broom. "Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Get outta here, no loitering outside the store!" Jinta yelled angrily.

"You little brat, I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmjow snarled.

"Stop, Grimmjow! We're leaving anyway!" the orange-haired model exclaimed, holding him by the arm.

* * *

"You feel better now?" chided Urahara, sitting on Yoruichi's bed.

"A litte, I need some more rest," sighed Yoruichi, her face was covered with a surgical mask. "So . . . . you find anything else about Aizen?"

"We're getting there," Urahara replied. "It's only a matter of time when he gets here."

"Hmm . . . . I wonder, Kisuke . . . ." she muttered.

"What?"

"You're helping Grimmjow and Ichigo against the transfer to Hueco Mundo but . . . . are you helping yourself to get at Aizen?"

Urahara frowned a little and bit his lips. "Somewhat," he muttered. "But who knows how much people Aizen had manipulated. I do have a grudge against Aizen but a little, and I'm helping Mr. Jaegerjaques and Mr. Kurosaki because they asked me for help."

"That's a good excuse," Yoruichi shrugged.

"Come on, I'm telling you the truth," pouted Urahara.

"I know," she said.

* * *

Ichigo grunted as he dragged Grimmjow onto his bed, the blunet was passed out from drinking too much and had to be dragged home. Ichigo frowned at the sight of snoring Grimmjow and proceeded to take off his jacket, it was like last time when he took him to his house. "Idiot, you drank too much," he muttered. He glanced at his face, oddly it was in a calm expression, even from his annoying snoring.

Ichigo sighed and leaned down to his face, his nose wrinkled a little from the alcoholic breath but kissed his lips lightly. Suddenly, Grimmjow's arm flung over Ichigo and pinned him against his chest. "What the--" Ichigo gasped out.

"C'mon, baby . . . . stay with Sugar Daddy," Grimmjow slurred sleepily, before he was snoring again. Ichigo frowned at him but it faltered into a small smile.

"I hope I won't go," he muttered softly.

* * *

*Sigh* It feels like I'm near the end, but I'm trying to get the ideas out in writing. Already I'm thinking about the epilogue but it's hard not to.

As for that silly Bleach fic idea, I'm still thinking about.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	19. Destroy the Boss Character

Heh heh, had a torment with Mistress Penelopye over ch. 22 of **Strawberry Bad Boy**. I asked her if that were Aizen and Starrk in some parts but she gave me an evil laugh on DA. I gave her torment but she still didn't answer my question. Waahh . . . .

Oh, now I remember which 'That 70s Show' episode with the Archie/Jughead joke; it was when they volunteered in a church carnival.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19- Destroy the Boss Character**

"Two days from now," replied Yoruichi. "That's what I was told. Are you okay with it, Ichigo?"

"Uh, yeah," muttered Ichigo, nodded a little. He internally sighed at the fact that his boss already found out about Urahara's help. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was bit annoyed by since they ran around the town looking for them the day before. "Thanks, Yoruichi," Ichigo replied quietly.

"Anything to help my wittle Berry man-whore," Yoruichi chided, patting him on the head.

"Don't call me that," frowned Ichigo. He and Grimmjow then left the office and walked down the hall, the blunet frowned in discomfort as he tried to scratch off the patch. "Quit it, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffed. "I finally let you stick it on your arm, stop picking at it."

"It fucking itches, man," grumbled Grimmjow. "I hate it."

"Hey! Berry!" The two guys glanced up and saw Renji peeking out of a door near the corner. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh sure, Renji," replied Ichigo, walking towards him. With nothing else to do, Grimmjow followed suit as they walked inside the room. To their surprises, everyone was here. Their expressions ranged from slight concern to mild surprise and with Byakuya's case, he doesn't really care. "Uh, why's everybody here, Renji?"

"You should know why," Renji replied. "C'mon, Ichigo . . . . how come you didn't tell us about you getting transferred to Hueco Mundo?"

"Huh?"

"Are you really going there, Ichigo?" asked Orihime, feeling worried.

"No, wait a minute," Ichigo said quickly. "You got it all wrong."

"Then what are you saying, Ichigo?" questioned Rukia.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to Hueco Mundo," the orange-haired model explained. "Grimmjow's old boss had offered me the transfer, and I accidently said I'll think about it. And since his old boss might not take no for an answer, Yoruichi and Urahara are trying to help me now."

"Is that right?" asked Renji. "What does Grimmjow have to do with this?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" frowned Grimmjow as he glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"Well don't piss me off, remember what happened last time," Grimmjow muttered.

"Look, it's complicated but we can't tell you guys everything," Ichigo replied. "At least not until everything is sorted out."

"Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" asked Shuuhei.

"Yes, trust me on this," Ichigo sighed. "I won't go anywhere, I promise."

"Yay, I'm glad," Orihime smiled, clapping her hand.

"Good, I thought you were really going away, Berry," smiled Renji, hooking his arm around Ichigo's shoulders and gave him a teasing noogie.

"Argh! Get off me, you Pineapple idiot!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily. Throughout the commotions, Toushirou sat quietly in a corner with a frown on his face.

"Why am I here?" he muttered.

* * *

"Mmmhh . . . . did I say that in my sleep that night?" smirked Grimmjow, his finger trailed around Ichigo's jawline. The orange-haired model twitched from the light tickle and scowled at him.

"Yeah, now I regret telling that to you," he scoffed, batting his hand away. Grimmjow chuckled softly as he nuzzled to his neck; they were lying in Ichigo's bed after having sex that night. Ichigo frowned at him before nudging him away. "Stop that, Grimmjow," he muttered. "I'm tired already, go to sleep."

"C'mon Ichi," the blunet smirked. "I think I'd rather you call me Sugar Daddy than King."

"Shut up, asshole," scoffed Ichigo as he turned to his back. "I swear, I'll make you sleep on the couch this time."

"That empty threat doesn't scare me, Ichi," Grimmjow mocked as he sat up, leaning on his elbow.

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd like to see you try." In under forty-five seconds, the two men stuggled until Ichigo was pinned down with a defeated scowl on his face. "Heh, guess I win, Strawberry," sneered Grimmjow.

"Bastard," Ichigo gritted angrily. "Get off me, you dickhead."

"No way, I want a second round," the blue-haired model grinned with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"We just fucked like, five minutes ago, Grimmjow!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"I know, but I'm still hard," he sneered, licking his lips. Ichigo shuddered instantly, he glanced down at the other man's hardened erection and gulped. He glared back at Grimmjow and scoffed.

"Let go of my wrists, and let's just do it," he muttered. Grimmjow complied, as his smirk ceased to a small frown and kissed his lips.

"You ever think this could be our last night together?" he whispered quietly. Ichigo blinked in surprise and sighed softly as he stared at his eyes.

"Fuck no," he replied, smirking a little.

Grimmjow smirked back and laughed. "Good answer, Ichigo," he said, kissing his lips again. Ichigo moaned as he kissed back, he tasted the slight alcohol in his mouth from earlier but he didn't care. Slowly, he was getting aroused and gasped softly as their erections touched each other. "Top or bottom, Ichi?" he smirked, kissing lightly on his neck.

"Ah . . . . I guess bottom, I want you to take over," Ichigo moaned softly. Grimmjow chuckled quietly as his fingers trailed up to his thigh near his entrance before he stuck two fingers inside him. The orange-haired model moaned and bit his bottom lip, he was already stretched out but loved the feeling anyway. "Grimm . . . ." he moaned breathlessly as he grabbed the back of his neck and kissed his lips.

"Ichi, you're such a kinky little slut," smirked Grimmjow.

"Shut up, idiot . . . ."

The blunet smirked as they kissed again, he removed his fingers and positioned himself as he pushed his legs back. With a soft animalist groan, he pushed inside of Ichigo, who moaned out in pleasure. "Shit . . . ." he groaned before thrusting in and out.

"Ahh . . . .! Grimmjow . . . . Harder!" Ichigo moaned, not wanting him to go slow. Grimmjow smirked at him and thrusted inside him in a faster and harder pace. Ichigo cried out in intense pleasure at each thrust, his breathing was coming in as sparse, labored pants as sweat was gradually drenching their bodies. "Fuck . . . .! Grimmjow . . . .!" he moaned loudly as he thrusted his hips against Grimmjow's.

"Shit, Ichi . . . ." groaned Grimmjow, ravaging on his lips as he thrusted in further. He let go of Ichigo's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him onto his lap. "Time for a new position," he smirked.

"Fuck, Grimmjow . . . .!" cried Ichigo as his arms wrapped around the other man's neck. The change of position was causing his sweet spot to get hit repeatedly as he muffled his moans against Grimmjow's shoulder. "Nnnhh . . . .! Nnngghhh mmmhh . . . .!"

"Fuck yeah, that's it . . . ." groaned Grimmjow as his fingers gripped at his behind and thrusted his hips upward.

"Ah! Agh . . . .!" Ichigo cried out. "So close . . . .!" Seconds later, he climaxed and his seed splattered between their stomachs. Grimmjow grunted as he felt the tightness around him but thrusted a few more times before he came hard. Completely exhausted, both of them panted heavily as Ichigo slid off the other man's lap and collasped onto the bedsheets. Grimmjow breathed heavily, wiping the white stains off his stomach with his fingers and hovered over the orange-haired model.

"Suck," he ordered, slipping his fingers into his mouth. Ichigo moaned softly as he licked at the fingers, tasting the slightly bitterness of his own seed. "Such a good slut you are, Ichi," smirked Grimmjow as he removed his fingers and kissed his lips.

"Shut the hell up . . . ." Ichigo moaned before kissing back. "If possible . . . . please try . . . . to kick Aizen's ass."

"Tch, I'd rather . . . . kill him," muttered Grimmjow. Ichigo scoffed softly before kissing at his jawline and neck.

"Nah, I want you here with me, Grimmjow," he muttered. "Don't want you be in prison forever."

"There's always conjugal visits," Grimmjow smirked.

"Quit joking around."

"I know." The blunet kissed him softly before he shifted to the side of the bed. "Tomorrow, we'll settle the bullshit once and for all. Just hope I won't snap by then."

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo. "It's gonna be all right." Grimmjow snorted sarcastically as he buried his head with a pillow.

"Quit talking like a girl, it's irritating as hell," he muttered.

"What? You bastard," frowned Ichigo, scoffing as he turned his back and covering himself with the bedsheet. Grimmjow glanced at him and wrapped his arm around his slimmer waist.

"Sorry, Ichi," whispered the blue-haired model, nuzzling into his neck.

"I know," Ichigo muttered softly.

* * *

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

The ticking of Ichigo's watch sounded loud and deafening in the quiet meeting room, the two models waited for almost twenty minutes in the empty room and Grimmjow gritted his teeth impatiently. He hated waiting more as well as anything else, the nicotine withdrawal was tripling the stress he had already from the upcoming conflict. So badly he wanted to smash Aizen in the face the moment he walks in.

"I know what you're thinking, Grimmjow," muttered Ichigo, breaking the tense silence as he leaned against the table edge. "Be the bigger man and don't let him get to you."

"Shit, looks who's talking," grumbled Grimmjow. "Your answer was what we're in this bullshit in the first place."

". . . . I know that," Ichigo muttered.

"Quit sounding so guilty, it's so girly."

"Fuck you, I do feel guilty," Ichigo frowned.

"Well don't," Grimmjow said flatly, his hand reached for his orange hair and pulled him into a kiss. Nearly caught by surprise, the orange-haired model quickly relaxed and kissed back. Ichigo then pulled away and tried to steady his breath, with his face blushing lightly. "If you feel uneasy then I would feel uneasy, and it won't be pretty when everyone comes."

"All right . . . ." he muttered softly before silence fell around them once again. Suddenly, they heard a very dull thud sound from the table and they glanced behind their backs. "The hell was that?" Ichigo crouched down and frowned in surprise; Urahara was napping underneath the long table, curled up like a little puppy.

"Urahara!" he yelled out.

"Five more minutes, Mommy . . . ." mumbled Urahara.

"Come here, you idiot," huffed Ichigo as he grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out. In the matter of seconds, the supermodel was fully awake as he quickly sat up. "Urahara, why the hell were you sleeping under the table?"

"Because I didn't get enough sleep last night," Urahara sighed. "This was the only place I can get some rest."

"Remind me to kick your ass after this bullshit is over," Grimmjow frowned.

"But I was up until two in the morning getting everything ready," replied Urahara as he stood up. "If everything goes according to plan, then Ichigo cannot be forced to go to Hueco Mundo."

"Really?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah, just as long as Mr. Jaegerjaques here doesn't act crazy like a rabid dog," chided Urahara, taking out his fan and waved it at disgruntled Grimmjow.

"The fuck I won't," the blunet grumbled.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear." Urahara glanced up at the wall clock and sighed. "It's almost time," he muttered and right on cue, Yoruichi walked in. "Hey there, Yoruichi."

"Hi, Kisuke," smiled Yoruichi. "Ichigo, Grimmjow."

"Hey, Yoruichi," greeted Ichigo, while Grimmjow simply grunted as he sat down. "Is Aizen coming?"

"In a few minutes," Yoruichi replied. "Sit down and get ready." Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow but the supermodel stood against the wall behind them. "Bet it's gonna be akward to meet him after so many years?" muttered Yoruichi.

"Perhaps, but I don't care," Urahara muttered, his fan covering his serious expression. "I just only prefer to meet him and that's it." The dark-skinned woman sighed softly as he walked over to the table and sat next to Grimmjow, who glanced warningly at her.

"If he goes, I'm quitting here," he muttered lowly.

"You know I won't that happen," she replied quietly.

"Which one?"

"Either one." Grimmjow clicked his tongue in understanding, but still . . . . His attention suddenly turned to the door, in which it was opening, and his baby blue eyes narrowed in immediate anger. Aizen. The calm man smirked as he walked in, eyeing at the two men before finally glancing at Urahara.

"Kisuke Urahara, it's been a while since I see you in person," he said quietly. Urahara snapped his fan shut and glanced back at him.

"Hello there . . . . Aizen," he muttered. Aizen simply smirked as he moved towards the table and sat across from them.

"Aizen . . . . you motherfucker," gritted Grimmjow, barely moving his lips.

"I see that you're still harboring that killing instincts against me, Mr. Jaegerjaques," replied Aizen. "However, my decision has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does," the blunet muttered threateningly.

"Grimmjow, don't," muttered Ichigo. "Just calm down."

"I fucking know that," he replied lowly, but his hands clenched into tight fists under the table.

"The reasons why Mr. Jaegerjaques is here is because he cares about Mr. Kurosaki," replied Yoruichi. "It seems that he knows what your motives are, and doesn't want Ichigo to be transfer to Hueco Mundo."

"And does Mr. Jaegerjaques knows what my motives are exactly?" questioned Aizen, appearing amused as ever.

"Yes, and I do too," muttered Ichigo. The smirking man frowned a little and stared at him. "We both know that you did something to Grimmjow, and I would never go to your agency since I know that it's killing him."

"What're you saying, Ichigo?" Aizen questioned as his frown deepened. Before the orange-haired model can reply, Urahara stepped forward as he took out a large folder from inside his jacket.

"Care to explain why did you torment your client in more ways than one, Sousuke Aizen?" he muttered.

"What do you mean by that, Urahara?"

"You often underestimated me, Aizen," the supermodel replied nonchalantly. "You think by covering your tracks, you can get away with anything no matter what. However, we believe your luck had run out." Aizen glared silently at him before smirking humorlessly as he then glanced at Grimmjow.

"Is he saying what I think he's saying, Grimmjow?" he asked quietly, and it was the blunet's turn to smirk.

"Who knows? It's your fault to fucking mess with me in the first place," he growled lowly. "Maybe you shouldn't have made Ichigo to actually think about Hueco Mundo. You could've kept quiet, and maybe you would've go away scot-free."

"I see . . . . you think Mr. Kurosaki decided not to be transferred since you didn't reveal your darkest secret?" questioned Aizen.

"I already found out, you sick motherfucker," Ichigo spoke out, glaring at the slightly surprised man. "And you believe I really want to go to your agency? Sorry, but my answer's is _'No'_."

". . . . You answer is no. Am I hearing it right?" the usually calm man muttered lowly, his face tensed a little.

"That's right, he's not going anywhere, Aizen," Grimmjow sneered cynically. "What're you gonna do about it now, fucker?"

"Nothing . . . . for now," muttered Aizen as he glared at the two. "Grimmjow, though you may have told him about that secret, it doesn't mean my ties with you had severed. I still have my connections--"

"What connections? As we speak, your so-called connections are being severed and under investigated for that man's death," said Urahara.

"I do not understand that," Aizen muttered, narrowing his eyes.

"Let me rephrase that so you can get it to your 'smart' head," Urahara replied quietly. "Grimmjow wasn't at fault for the death of that man, because _you're_ the one who killed him." Aizen glared at him in actual anger and scoffed.

"What proof do you have?" he questioned lowly. "That man died from the malfunctioning of the life support machine."

"But you're the one who malfunctioned the machine," Ichigo debated. "You're the one who almost sent Grimmjow to prison for life, you fucking bastard."

"Yeah, I'd like to know that," gritted Grimmjow. "Why the fuck did you try to frame me, Aizen?"

"Why would I try to frame you?" questioned Aizen.

"Because I didn't want to be a fucking boy toy to you anymore," Grimmjow gritted sharply, his baby blue eyes glared back at him. "That's probably it, isn't it, Aizen?"

"I wouldn't know--"

"The fuck you do," the blunet snapped back. "Just tell us why you wanted me away . . . . unless you want me to scatter your teeth across the room."

"He doesn't need to, Grimmjow," said Urahara. "I got the files right here in my hands." For the first time ever, Aizen's eyes slightly widened in shock as the other man opened the folder and took out several documents. "What I have here are records from the hospital in America. It says here that they got you in the victim's room and ten minutes later, you left just before the man died."

"So why did you kill him?" questioned Grimmjow. "I'll ask again, why did you try to fucking frame me?"

". . . . To be honest, I wasn't really," muttered Aizen.

"Bull. Shit."

"It's true, Grimmjow," he replied quietly. "It was supposed to be a simple visit, I was making sure that the man was still alive lest you stay in prison forever."

"You can quit lying, Aizen," muttered Urahara. "Everything are against you now, you can't use your so-called persuasion anymore." Aizen glared at him then at the two men before slowly standing up.

"You were right, Mr. Jaegerjaques," he uttered lowly. "It _was_ because you finally resisted against me. I resented you for that."

"Good, I already resented you for all the disturbing shit you put me through," Grimmjow sneered with such disdain. "But as you can see, I'm trying so hard not to slaughter the hell outta you. That's because I know I'm better than you . . . . motherfucker."

"You think you're better than me?"

"He is," gritted Ichigo. "You're nothing but a low and conniving bastard, Aizen."

"Tch . . . . your relationship won't last with Grimmjow," he replied abhorrently. "Who would want to be with an ex-convict anyway?"

"Apparently, I do," Ichigo replied sharply. Aizen glared at him before giving a small smirk as he took a step back.

"Good job, Kisuke Urahara," he said quietly. "You have evidence against me but you forgot one thing. I commited the crime back in America, and I'm here in Japan. It's possible for me to hide out here without being convicted."

"What? You're lying," growled Grimmjow, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay, Aizen, you're right," shrugged Yoruichi. The two models stared flabbergast at her from her sudden answer. What is she saying?

"Yeah, I guess you are right, Aizen," Urahara muttered oppressively. "Even though we got the upper hand, you still can get away with it."

"Heh, that much is true," smirked Aizen, moving towards the door.

"Wait! Where do yoou think you're going?!" Grimmjow snapped as he quickly stood up.

"Settle down, Mr. Jaegerjaques," Urahara muttered quietly, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"But Urahara--" Ichigo said but under the striped hat, the supermodel winked slyly at him. He blinked at that before finally realizing what's really happening.

"Guess I win this round once again," Aizen smirked as he reached for the door. "Until next time . . . . Grimmjow Jaegerjaques." He ten opened the door and walked out, closing the door behind him. Grimmjow gritted his teeth furiously as he slammed his fist onto the table.

"Why the fuck did you let him go, you fucking bastard?!" he spat, grabbing Urahara by the collar and violently shook him. "You made him slip away!"

"Wait, Grimmjow! Calm down!" Ichigo exclaimed. "It's a plan! Urahara already planned ahead!"

"Waaah-aaahh, i-it's true! I know wh-what I'm doing!" exclaimed Urahara. Grimmjow stopped shaking him and glared at him.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"Check out the window and see. You'll understand," replied Yoruichi as she stood up and went to the windows. The three men followed suit and stared out the windows. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow went wide-eyed at the sight; outside there was a police car waiting for the unsuspected Aizen. Seconds later, the usually calm man stepped out of the building and immediately the cops grabbed him.

"HAH!!" Grimmjow yelled out ecstatically. "They got him! They finally got the bastard!"

"Oh shit, they really are arresting him!" Ichigo thrilled. As if he heard them, Aizen glared up at the windows above before being pushed into the police car. Grimmjow roared out a triumphant laughter as he glanced at Ichigo, who laughed as well.

"That fucker's gonna get it now!" he smiled.

"Yeah!" The blunet immediately pulled him into his arms and embraced him tightly. The other couple were largely ignored but smiled at the two.

"Guess they're happy about it," shrugged Urahara.

"What do you think?" smiled Yoruichi.

* * *

At last, the end is near. 'Twas a great story, and thou shall cherish for times to come.

Nah, the story will finish in the next chapter but don't worry. It'll be a very happy chapter.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	20. Moving Day Epilogue

The last chapter, hope you enjoy it as your Christmas present! I actually finished it in one day but I didn't wanna update it too soon, though.

M.O.D.E.L.S. by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20- Moving Day Epilogue**

Several months had passed rather slowly, and still both Ichigo and Grimmjow are still together for the better. The blunet's former boss, Aizen, was finally arrested for first-degree murder as well as child molestation due to Grimmjow's past. The man was now forever in prison, with little or no chance of getting out. As for Grimmjow himself, he finally felt relief from his dark past for the first time in his life.

It was because of Ichigo that he felt better about his life, that he wanted to live more than ever. Although his life with Ichigo had been more or less erractic by the 'weirdness' standard. When everybody else found out about the blue-haired model's time in prison, all the girls now find him hot much to Ichigo's annoyance. Some of the guys, however, saw him as a badass.

"Wow, I bet you beat the crap outta inmates who would try to mess with you," Shuuhei said with euthusiasm.

"I wish, but I could've," Grimmjow replied smugly.

"Quit gloating, Grimmjow, you sound like an idiot," grumbled Ichigo.

After the first few months, however, the orange-haired model noticed something about Grimmjow's hair. It was steadily growing, nearly past his shoulders. The other man decided to let his hair grow, despite Nel's attempt to play with it. Gradually, Ichigo was used to Nel's company though internally he found her annoying over 'certain' events. Once, she accidently walked in on the two men having sex on Grimmjow's couch; Ichigo was mortified by it while the two 'siblings' laughed their heads off.

Through the orange-head's pestering, Grimmjow complied to have sex in the bedroom. One morning, after spending the night, Ichigo took a shower just as the blunet stepped into the spraying hot water. "Wash me, Ichi," mumbled Grimmjow, nuzzling his face into his neck. "I'm so filthy."

"Your mind's filthy," scoffed Ichigo as he nudged him away.

"Well, care to know what I'm thinking about?" smirked Grimmjow.

"I'd rather not," Ichigo scowled as he turned back to the shower. The other man hadn't try to make any more moves for a short while, it seemed odd to the orange-haired model but he shrugged it off. As soon as he drenched his hair under the shower, he glanced down and his eyes widened in shock at something yellowish in the water. "Grimmjow . . . ." he muttered.

"Yeah?"

"Are you pissing in the shower?!" he questioned angrily as he glared back at him.

"Kinda," Grimmjow shrugged.

"That's disgusting!" frowned Ichigo.

"How's that disgusting? It's going to the same drain anyway," replied Grimmjow.

"That's not the point, you ass-tard!" Soon after that, Ichigo didn't allow Grimmjow to touch him for a while.

Ichigo's home was no picnic at the park, either. Almost whenever Grimmjow stopped by, Shirosaki 'purposely' jumped on him out of spite. The white Akita clearly hated the person in his master's life, almost like a child hating his mother's new boyfreind. Zangetsu, on the other hand, didn't seem to care as he already tolerated the new man's presence. The blue-haired model had complained about Shiro's behaviors but usually get retorted by Ichigo, saying that Shiro's still a puppy.

"That goddamn mutt's not a puppy anymore, Ichigo," grumbled Grimmjow.

"Come on, Grimmjow. To my eyes, he's still my baby," sighed Ichigo, petting the smug-faced Shiro. "Isn't that right, Shiro? Right that you're still a puppy? Yes, you are. Yes, you are, Shiro!" The Akita licked happily at his master's face, even at his mouth.

"And how's me pissing in the shower considered disgusting?" Grimmjow muttered under his breath.

Still, they soon realized how thin Ichigo's walls are when they consistenly made love. Late one night, the orange-head answered the door when he heard a loud knock. "Who's knocking at this time?" he yawned, he was wearing a pair of pajama pants while Grimmjow was wearing boxers. He opened the door and to his surprise, saw a police officer. "Uh, is there a problem, officer?" he asked.

"Yes, I've received a neighbor's complaints about loud yelling coming from this apartment," replied the officer.

". . . . What kind of yelling?" Ichigo asked uneasily, while a smirk on Grimmjow's face was appearing slowly.

"Um, well the neighbors kept hearing stuff like 'I'm the King, and I reign over you!', 'Harder, give it to me harder!', and it keeps going on just like that."

Ichigo's face turned deep, deep red in absolute embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, I can't fucking believe this," he muttered, covering his face in shame. Grimmjow, however, laughed as if it was a joke.

"I knew it, I knew I was that fucking good," he chuckled. Once again, Ichigo forbids him to touch him for another while. Even when Grimmjow suggested to gag him during the romp, he wouldn't want to go along with it since he knows that the blunet might get a hard-on about it. As another few months went by, Grimmjow's hair grew even longer as it reached by his elbows. And at every sex they had, which is often in the blunet's bedroom, Ichigo couldn't help but running his fingers through the long and thick locks.

"I thought you said you wouldn't grow your hair out," smirked Ichigo during one night; it was raining heavily outside and this time they were in his bedroom. "What makes you change your mind?"

"Well, I love the way your face looks when you drag your fingers through it," Grimmjow smirked. "It makes me hard when you look like that."

"Tch, you get hard over everything I do," Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm hard right now," smirked Grimmjow before he kissed his lips. The orange-haired model eagerly kissed back; Grimmjow's nicotine addiction was now comepletely gone despite being a long time smoker. His new addiction now involves being with Ichigo. "I want you to scream for me, Ichi," he groaned softly, kissing at his neck.

"Idiot . . . . we can't because of the neighbors," moaned Ichigo.

"Fuck the neighbors," Grimmjow growled softly, kissing and nipping at his bare chest and stomach. Ichigo moaned again before muffling his own mouth. Grimmjow glanced at him and smirked, maybe trying to stay quiet is more exciting for the both of them. His hand crept towards Ichigo's erection when they suddenly heard a faint knocking. "What the fuck? Who's at the door at this fucking time?" Grimmjow frowned, hearing the dogs barking in the living room.

"I don't know, but by the way the dogs are barking, it must be someone we know," Ichigo muttered, appearing as much as irritant.

"Shit, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind," Grimmjow grumble as he got off the bed and reached for his jeans. "I'm fucking coming!" he growled as he heard the knock again, quickly putting on his jeans and stomped out of the bedroom. He was about to swear off as he opened the door, but instantly frowned when he saw Nel holding an umbrella above her head. "Why're you here, Nel?"

"Um, you're not gonna believe this, Grimmie," replied Nel, putting up a nervous smile.

"What the fuck is it?" the blunet grumbled, his frown deepened.

"I, uh, found out that I left keys back home when I went out for a while," Nel answered. "I was hoping you can give me yours." Grimmjow scoffed just before they heard a distant thunder.

"Damn, it's too late to go home now," he muttered. "It's better if you come in."

"But what about Ichi?"

"Let me handle that," Grimmjow muttered as he walked back to the bedroom, where Ichigo frowned at him. "Don't give me that look, just put on your pants," he muttered.

"Tch, out of all times . . . ." scowled Ichigo, quicking putting on a pair of pajama pants.

"Nel, come here," Grimmjow said quietly as he lied on the bed.

"What? You letting her sleep in here--"

"Just shut up and go to sleep," Grimmjow muttered, pulling Ichigo to his chest just as the young woman tip-toe'd towards the bed and crept beside the blunet.

"Sorry," she whispered. Grimmjow simply grunted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Ichigo slightly frowned at Nel, who already closed her eyes as she slowly drifted to sleep, and sighed as he shifted in what little space he has in his own bed. Grimmjow was just as mad from the unexpected visitor, he should've spoil his Strawberry earlier tonight.

He heard the bedroom door creak a little; Nel forgot to close this door from the dogs, he thought. Shiro gingerly lept on the bed and laid across the three people. Grimmjow choked out a painful 'oof' as the white Akita delibrately pawed him in the groin with his hind leg. "Fucking mutt," he muttered under his breath. Shiro glanced at him and seemingly smirked before resting his head.

The blue-haired model sighed deeply in agitation as he closed his eyes, something must be done. "Ichi," he muttered.

"What?" muttered Ichigo, one of his legs was dangling off the side of the bed as he tried to sleep.

"We should get a place together," muttered Grimmjow.

"For once, I agree with you."

* * *

"Everybody, listen up," smiled Ichigo. "I've got good news."

"Does it involves Grimmjow?" asked Renji, he and everybody else was sitting around in their boss' office.

"Duh."

"Then I don't care," the red-head flatly replied.

"Just pay attention, Renji," frowned Rukia.

"I'm hungry and bored already," whined Shuuhei, while Izuru simply spaced out as he stared at the wall beside him.

"Come on, guys. Stay focus," Ichigo frowned. "I don't care if Brad Pitt's outside selling fruits ass-naked."

"All right, fine," Renji sighed.

"Yeah, Ichigo, what's the good news?" chided Orihime.

"Ichi and I are moving in together," Grimmjow replied with a shrug.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what?! Pbbfft!" Shuuhei exclaimed jokingly with a rasberry. "No, I'm kidding! That's great, though."

"Wow, you're moving in together?" Rangiku questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," Ichigo replied.

"Which apartment you're moving in?" Renji asked.

"We actually decided to get a new apartment," the orange-haired model said. "Grimmjow said that he wants Nel to live with us."

"Of course I do, don't want her living alone," muttered Grimmjow.

"Well, this calls for a celebration," chided Rukia.

"Yeah, let's get drunk!" Rangiku cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go to a bar!" cheered Izuru.

"I can't go, I'm underage!" frowned Toushirou.

"We'll just sneaked you in!" chided Rangiku. Ichigo simply sighed and smiled as he glanced at Grimmjow.

"I actually love my friends," he sighed.

"Me too," smirked Grimmjow.

However, when Ichigo broke the news to his family it was expectedly unexpected in more ways than one. "Oh! My darling Ichigo, you're finally gonna settle with his boyfriend!" Isshin cried joyfully as he danced around. "Did you hear that, Masaki?! The next step is marriage! We'll soon have a new son!"

"Shut the hell up, Dad!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily, dropkicking him in the back. "Damn, I knew I should've stayed quiet about this if you were gonna to act like this!"

"C'mon, Ichi, it's not so bad!" laughed Grimmjow. As usual, Yuzu smiled at the exciting news while Karin simply shrugged.

"I bet ten bucks that they'll last only a month in their new house," she muttered.

"Shut up, Karin," scoffed Ichigo.

"This caused for a celebration! Let's go out to eat!" cheered Isshin.

"Hell no! You'll embarrass me!" yelled Ichigo, elbowing him in the face.

"Ow! Should've see that coming!"

* * *

"Where the hell is Grimmjow?" frowned Ichigo as ripped the tape off the moving box and opened it. "He's been gone since morning. Do you know where he went, Nel?"

"No, he just disappeared," shrugged Nel, taking out random stuff. "He usually goes out to buy cigarettes but you don't think--"

"That bastard, I bet he totally relapsed," Ichigo muttered. Both of them were in their new apartment, it was slightly bigger than either of the men's old homes and it had two bedrooms; one of which was obviously for Nel. Shiro was still feeling fidgety over the sudden move, he paced over the scattered newpapers and around his master before whining in distress. "I know, Shiro. But you better get used to it," Ichigo sighed, patting him on the head. "This is your new home now."

Shiro frowned, he thinks that the other man led his master onto the moving thing. Zangetsu basically doesn't care, as long as Ichigo feels better over situations while he was resting nearby Nel. "Shit, if Grimmjow's going back smoking I'm gonna kick his ass," Ichigo frowned. He took out an alarm clock just as they heard the door opened. "Where the hell have you been, Grimmjow?" he frowned again, glaring over his shoulders.

"Oh, just somewhere," shrugged Grimmjow, smirking a little with his arm behind his back. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"What're you hiding?" he questioned.

"Nothing," smirked Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, are you smoking again?" frowned the orange-haired as he walked up to him.

"Why would I smoke? I got something good and amazing for us."

"Is it V.D.?" Nel asked nearby.

"No," Grimmjow frowned a little.

"Prize money to treat your V.D.?"

"Shut up, brat."

"Come on, Grimmjow, just tell me what did you get," Ichigo sighed as he crossed his arms. Grimmjow smirked happily as he moved his arm out and revealed a small kitten in his hand. "Wha--? You got a kitten?" Ichigo questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, I bought her from a small pet shop nearby," Grimmjow replied, scratching the kitten behind the ears. The small cat was blondish-tawny with thin, darker stripes and white paws and had greenish-hazel eyes. "I named her Heidi," the blunet smirked.

"Heidi?" questioned Ichigo.

"Yeah, after that famous German supermodel," Grimmjow replied, but Ichigo blinked in ignorance. "Man, you're pathetic. You need to watch and read the media more often, Strawberry."

"Shut up," Ichigo frowned a little. "Can I hold her, Grimmjow?" Grimmjow smirked as he handed her to him. "What kind of cat is she?"

"The guy at the front desk said she's an American Shorthair," replied Grimmjow. Heidi mew'd as she wiggled away from Ichigo's arms and climbed onto his shoulders. Ichigo winced a little as the pinprick-like claws scratched into the skin of his neck before the kitten then climbed onto his fuzzy orange hair.

"Get her off, Grimmjow," he winced. "She's clawing at me." Heidi sniffed through his hair and started kneading at it. "Ow! Get her off! Get her off, Grimmjow!"

"Psst. Heidi, come here," Grimmjow whispered, holding out his arm. The small kitten did what she was told, leaping onto his arm and climbed onto his shoulders.

"Ouch, don't her claws hurt you, Grimmjow?" muttered Ichigo, running his fingers through his hair.

"Barely," Grimmjow scoffed in amusement. "You're such a pansy, Ichi." Ichigo frowned at him but sighed, at least he finally got his own pet. Grimmjow stepped outside and came back in with small amount of pet supplies. "Oh, brought these for your mutts," he bluntly stated, nudging a sack of dry food with his foot after he closed the door.

"Thanks," sighed Ichigo. Shiro walked up to the two men and noticed Heidi on the blue-haired model's shoulder. He yelped in questioning and Grimmjow glared down at him.

"Go away," he muttered. "Hurt her, and I'll snap your neck, you stupid mutt."

"Don't worry about it, Grimmjow," Ichigo replied. "I'll make sure they won't cause trouble around her."

"Oh, here it is," Nel chided, as she took out a shoebox.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked, turning around.

"Old letters Grimmie used to send me when he was in prison," replied Nel.

"Tch, throw them away," grumbled Grimmjow. "They're just random junk."

"No, I wanna keep them," she pouted. "It's the only thing we have for each other." Grimmjow scoffed softly but smirked in slight defeat.

"Fine then," he sighed, settling the kitten onto the couch. "Put it in a scrapbook or something." He then walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "I bet you're curious why I wrote those letters, Ichi."

"N-no, I don't need to," Ichigo scoffed.

"Yeah, you do," he smirked as he drank half the can in one gulp. "It's nothing but sentimental bullshits, anyway."

"Yeah, it's mostly 'I miss you' notes," said Nel. Shiro eyed at Heidi, who was pawing in the cushions, and trotted towards her. Heidi glanced at the Akita and sniffed curiously at him. Since Gimmjow was being preoccupied, Shirosaki lept onto the couch and nuzzled at her.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Grimmjow frowned when he saw the white Akita.

"Oh, Shiro's not hurting her, Grimmjow," replied Ichigo, Shiro licked affectionately at Heidi as the kitten climbed onto his back. Grimmjow snorted in annoyance, he can't believe his newest pet already made friends with his canine adversary. "Seems like we're one weird family, huh?" Ichigo muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Grimmjow asked, finishing his beer.

"My dogs are like your stepkids, Nel's sorta like my 'sister-in-law', and we now have a baby girl," muttered the orange-haired model.

"Wow, we're some fucked up family," smirked Grimmjow.

"Weirdness does gravitates towards me," Ichigo sighed as he smirked back at him. "But . . . . I'm actually glad about that."

"Ooh, look what I found!" Nel chided, taking out a framed picture. "A picture of you guys kissing, looking all lovey-dovey!"

"What? Gimme that, Nel!" Ichigo exclaimed as he snatched it from her. "Can't believe you still have this, Grimmjow," he scowled, staring at the picture.

"What do you expect, Ichi?" smirked the blunet. "That was our first kiss together, so I wanna cherish it."

"You're such an asshole," scoffed Ichigo.

"That I am," Grimmjow chuckled, pulling him close and gave a quick kiss on the lips. "Love ya, Ichi," he whispered before stepping away. Ichigo's heart automatically jumped; he had never heard Grimmjow said those words before, not even during sex. Even though Grimmjow meant it physically, the words sounded so astonishing and incredible from all the time they're been together.

"Wait, what? What did you say, Grimmjow?" he stuttered.

"You heard me," smirked Grimmjow.

"But . . . . did you say you love me?" he questioned.

"Why? You're gonna act all girly about it?" Grimmjow teased. But instead of the other man scowling about it, he was kissed deeply on the lips. Quickly snapping out of his stupor, he kissed back, moaning as their tongues tangled sloppily with each other. "Shit, Ichigo . . . ." he moaned softly, breaking the heated kiss.

"I'm so fucking glad to hear those words, Grimmjow," grinned Ichigo. "I was waiting for you to say that."

"Damn, if I knew it was gonna make you hard so quick, I would've say it sooner," smirked the blunet as he suddenly lifted Ichigo into his arms bridal-style.

"What the--" Ichigo startled.

"Now, let us fuck!" Grimmjow laughed as he marched towards their bedroom. At the slam of the door, Nel sighed in content; she has to clean up after taking everything out by herself.

Meanwhile, the two men kissed deeply on the bed before Ichigo leaned away for air and realized he still had the framed picture in his hand. "Grimmjow . . . . I really do enjoyed our first kiss," he smiled.

"Is that right, Strawberry?" Grimmjow smirked.

"And another thing, idiot," Ichigo grinned, putting the picture down. "My name actually means 'one guardian' or 'one who protects'."

"Really? Well I guess you have to protect yourself from a sex-crazed beast like myself," sneered Grimmjow, flipping their positions and they kissed again.

"Say those words again," moaned Ichi.

"Why?"

"Say it, and I'll let you fuck me until the next day," smirked Ichigo. Grimmjow's grin widened at that and kissed him again.

"I love you, Ichigo," he whispered.

"I love you too, Grimmjow," whispered Ichigo.

"Now let's fuck."

"Asshole."

* * *

**The End.**

*Sniffle* It's so hard to end the story. But soon I will make some new fics, probably with GrimmIchi pairing. I hope you have enjoyed my story and future ones as well.

Merry Christmas, Meri Kurimasu, and Feliz Navidad!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll upload a new fic ASAP!!


End file.
